Memory Ronin
by Callisto5
Summary: Ronin memories supply answers - (extremely long Epilogue just added) Thanks for the reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I own none of the original Pretender characters or the basic storyline.  They belong to others, so there is no infringement on my part and I'm not making any money from this.

_Authors note:  Please, I absolutely need some feedback.  Let me know how you like this story._

_Email:  PennG436@msn.com.  Spoilers: IOTH  Timeline: A few months after IOTH  Rating: PG  Category: S/R  Keywords: MPJR_

**Memory Ronin**

**Part I**

By Callisto

Jarod and the Major were sitting in a cleverly constructed blind just north of the Centre's biotech labs.  The heavy downpour of rain, thick foliage, and generously sized airstrip provided a comfortable barrier between them and the large contingent of Centre sweepers waiting for him to stumble haplessly into their transparently simple trap.  The two men continued to watch patiently as some of the more inexperienced sweepers grew bored and restless with the wait.  Jarod allowed himself a wry grin as he thought about how much of a wait he planned for them.  He would be coffin dust before they had a ghost of a chance to catch him.   

The bait Raines dangled in front of him was more cleverly thought out.  It was too irresistible even for Jarod to ignore:  his own genetic material.  Raines had sent an email to the lead scientist in this facility using an old encryption code that Jarod had long ago deciphered.  In the email Raines advised the scientist to ready the site for receipt of several potential surrogate mothers who were being sent there specifically to be tested in order to find the one best suited to carry the child slated to be created in the labs from Jarod's sperm.

The Major, who was lying next to Jarod, noticed his son's jaw tighten and his features darken in anger.  He sympathized with his son completely.  The Centre had done a similar thing to him by creating Ethan.  For this and other reasons he had insisted on accompanying Jarod on this mission despite his eldest son's objections.  They had been sitting practically motionless for several hours watching the sweepers slowly grow more impatient for their arrival as the minutes slowly crawled by. 

                                                           *******  

The rain beat down from the heavens with a relentless ferocity.  The steadiness of the deluge was in direct correlation to her mood.  They were gathered in a makeshift shelter just inside the tree line that extended from the outer perimeter of the Centre's sprawling biotech facility.  The bait had been set and now they were waiting for the prize lab rat to wander like a country bumpkin rube into their stupid trap.  She scoffed inwardly at the arrogance and supposition that Jarod would not only show up but lose his overly abundant cache of marbles and actually fall for this inane ruse. 

The expression on Parker's face hardened as her thoughts turned to the small regiment of sweepers both Raines and Lyle insisted should accompany her.

'Obviously they think I've suddenly grown stupid at the same time as Jarod.  These sweepers are all working under Lyle's orders, the minute I drop my guard they will make a move to kill me.  Well, they're in for a long wait.'

A young and obviously green sweeper walked up to Parker and stood a respectful distance from the woman.  He was fully aware of her identity; her last name alone struck a note of awe in the sweeper's heart.  The power she wielded so casually was impressive.  She handled the large contingent of highly trained and skilled bodyguards and assassins with authority and an amazing astuteness.  Her beauty alone set her apart from the rest of the Centre's hierarchy but the expression in her eyes, a mixture of toughened sadness and intelligence, made most of the sweepers treat her with wary deference.

The young sweeper named Harry stood at attention for several minutes without any acknowledgement from his superior.  She remained silent staring resolutely into the gathering darkness of the windswept airstrip.  After standing next to her for almost 15 minutes without moving, the sweeper considered clearing his throat discreetly to catch her attention when Parker unexpectedly decided to speak to him. 

"Report?" she asked quietly. 

Embarrassed by his few second delay in answering her, he stammered, "Umm, I-It's, all the alarms are functioning properly and so far none of them have been triggered."

"Take two other sweepers and conduct a thorough search of the perimeter.  Try not to sound like 3 elephants going for a walk in the forest while you're at it.  When you're done report back to me, I'm giving you 30 minutes to complete this assignment," she ordered quietly.  Her gray gaze was still riveted inexplicably on the steady downpour outside.

"Yes, Miss Parker," he replied immediately.  He turned smoothly on his heel and hurried to recruit two of his more amenable but efficient colleagues to assist him.

Almost immediately after the young sweeper left, another more experienced man replaced him in his vigil by Parker's side.  Feeling the sweeper's impatience, she remained silent for a few seconds longer before acknowledging him. 

"There is a phone call for you from headquarters.  I believe Mr. Lyle is waiting on the line to speak with you," he said impassively.

"Wonderful, little brother has a question.  My day is now complete," she said with dispassionate sarcasm.  She took the expensive satellite phone from the sweeper and in a voice heavy with disdain she answered in her usual manner, "What?"

"Hello, Sis.  How is the stake-out going, any joy?" Lyle drawled as he took a leisurely sip of whisky. 

"What do you think?  I told you this would be a waste of time.  It's a trap not even you would have fallen for, Lyle." 

"Our father is keen on this plan and he is sure Jarod will show up.  I'm sure I don't need to remind you that if you screw this up both Sydney and Broots will be _reassigned_ permanently and your position in the Centre will be seriously compromised.  This time there will be very little I can do to protect you."

"Well, you can tell _your_ father that I'm still out here in the monsoon waiting for wonder-rat to show up.  We'll give it another few days before we resign ourselves and face the inevitable conclusion:  this is nothing more than another boondoggle."  Before another word could be exchanged, she abruptly ended the call.

She stood still for a few more seconds with the satellite phone clutched tightly in her hand.  Turning to look at the sweeper she said in a coolly authoritative voice, "Take two sweepers with you and canvass both edges of the airstrip.  I want you to check every bush and every tree but I also want you to stay out of sight, as much as possible.  We're here to find the lab-rat not scare him away.  If he's stupid enough to show up, he won't be stupid enough to stick around once he realizes we're waiting for him."

The sweeper listened attentively to her instructions and was on the verge of carrying them out when she recalled him.  

"Also, tell those idiots pacing outside to get back inside.  If they want something to do then they can patrol the hallways of the induced tolerance labs and enjoy the screams of the test subjects for a while."

"Yes, Miss Parker", he replied and hurried off to follow her orders.     

 Parker returned to looking out at the darkened, rain-harassed airstrip.  She was mentally performing a _kata_ she learned when she was a teenager, shortly after her father sent her abroad to boarding school.  She was focusing her thoughts on the rhythmic moves required for the martial arts discipline she habitually practiced in secret but rarely, if ever used when her inner sense began to talk to her.  She refused to discuss the emergence of her mother's gift despite Raines' insistence.  Choosing instead to lie, she claimed that she didn't hear any voices but instead was endowed with a sixth sense—a kind of knowing.  This for the most part was true but though the voices still whispered to her, she never shared their messages with anyone.  

Relaxing her mind but retaining her vigilance, she attempted to understand the words that were being whispered in her mind.  As she did this, she knew that Jarod was near.  He had fallen for the bait as Raines predicted.   Shaking her head sadly, she walked to the side entrance of the shelter and stepped out so Jarod would be able to see her.  She inhaled the humid air deeply and scanned the airstrip in front of her.  The quick movements of a rabbit darting for shelter caused her to look in the area just north of the complex.  She knew Jarod was hiding there, somewhere in the dense foliage.

Jarod was using his binoculars at that moment to get a better look at the Centre's complex.  He had identified several potential points of surreptitious entry when he felt the light touch of his father's hand on his arm.  Lowering the glasses, Jarod looked at his father questioningly.  Wordlessly the Major continued to look through his high-tech field glasses as he monitored the sweepers' activity.  Jarod raised his binoculars once again and followed his father's line of sight.  At first nothing unusual caught his attention, but when he turned the glasses to scan the rear corner of the shelter he was shocked by what he found.  Standing just outside the confines of the makeshift building but remaining protected by its overhanging roof was Miss Parker.  The fact she was there was alarming in itself.  It alluded to the potential efficiency of the Centre's plan.  What startled Jarod and his father was the fact that her gaze had settled in their general vicinity and she gave the impression of staring directly at them. 

"Parker.  I should have known they would send her," Jarod said grimly.  His body tensed as though he were readying himself for an attack. 

"Curious, from what you've told me of her, I would have thought she would run a tighter ship.  These sweepers are all over the place.  This whole operation gives me the impression of being run by an amateur," the Major replied pensively. 

"Don't underestimate her.  I wouldn't be surprised if she had patrols already on this side of the airstrip," Jarod answered as he repositioned his binoculars to sweep across the forest adjacent to them.  "Ah, and there they are looking around and beating the bushes.  One thing I definitely give her is an 'A' for thoroughness." 

"In that case, we should probably scrub this entire mission.  If she is half as good as you say, then she will have every avenue in or out of that place covered."  Silence followed the Major's suggestion as each man considered the alternatives.  "I wonder why she bothered showing herself.  If she remained concealed, we would have continued on fat, dumb and happy which would have gotten us both caught," the Major mused aloud.

Jarod had been ruminating on the same thing, wondering why she would tip him off.  "She detests Raines as much as we do and I doubt she agrees with whatever he's planning.  She's warning me but I'm almost sure she won't try to stop me," Jarod concluded as he gathered his equipment together.

"You're presuming a lot here.  What if she just showed herself to taunt you—'I know you're out there, now I dare you to try and get pass me'?"

Grinning almost sheepishly at his father, Jarod replied, "I know how she thinks.  She won't do anything to prevent me from going inside and doing what I've set out to do.  I am almost sure she knows what I'm planning." 

"'Almost sure' isn't very reassuring.  Especially where a high ranking Centre operative is concerned," he said worriedly. 

"Isn't that why you insisted on coming along?" Jarod answered with an amused grin.  "If I'm wrong, then you'll be here to cover my back.  I'm sure I can get in undetected, it's getting out that will be the tricky part.  Those sweepers checking this side of the airstrip will make it to this location by the time I'm ready to leave."

"I'll be here waiting for you.  I think it would be wiser for me to move a few meters back so an errant sweeper won't accidentally step on me."

"Okay, give me 30 minutes to find the correct lab and set the charges.  I programmed a 15 minute delay for the first charge, enough time for me to get outside before it and the other charges start going off."  Jarod synchronized his watch with his father's before setting off in the direction of the facility.

The Major picked up a heavy backpack and quickly collapsed the hunter's blind they had used to conceal themselves.  He cautiously and quietly repositioned himself at least a hundred yards deeper in the forest and further from the sweepers hunting around the edges of the airstrip.

When he was settled again, the Major raised his field glasses again, to check on Miss Parker's position only to find the woman gone.  At first he assumed she had returned to the interior of the shelter but recalling his son's warning not to underestimate her, the Major raised his glasses again and began to scan the surrounding area where he and Jarod originally set up shop. 

Upon returning to the interior of the makeshift shelter, Parker noticed a handful of the most experienced sweepers congregating in a tight-knit group.  It appeared as though they were discussing something of great importance.  Knowing their mental capabilities, she guessed they had made contact with Lyle for further instructions.  Relying on her extensive experience in dealing with sweepers, she decided a less subtle approach would be best.  Pulling her 9mm from the holster at her back, she conspicuously chambered a round and released the safety.  The familiar sound caught each sweeper's attention and the hive-like group turned in unison to stare at her.

"Feeling chatty today, are we?" she inquired, her voice void of any amusement.  "I'm tired of hanging around here waiting for something to happen, I'll be outside doing a little reconnaissance of my own.  Carter, when Harry returns, I want you to send him and his team to the south end of the facility to check the forest on this side of the airstrip.  The rest of you stay here in case our fearless supervisors back in Delaware want updates of our progress.  I don't want to see any of you outside this shelter, is that clear?"  She gave Carter a hard stare. 

"Yes Miss Parker, I understand.  We will wait here until you return," Carter answered dutifully. 

She nodded mutely, as she took a few steps backward with her weapon pointed at the floor but clearly ready for action.  She abruptly turned on her heel and slipped out of the door before any of them could react.  A quick jog later and she found the path she spotted while giving Jarod a chance to see her.  The thick foliage immediately swallowed her figure and she knew it would seem as though she suddenly disappeared if Carter or any of the others bothered to look out or come after her.  She paused and turned to look back in a squat.  Sure enough, Mark, a sweeper she never worked with before was standing in the doorway trying to locate her.

Shaking her head in disgust, Parker waited until he gave up and shut the door to tell the others of her disappearing act.  Carter had given the game up with his attitude.  He was too calm for his own good with just a touch of cockiness.  So Lyle had given the order:  it was time for her to die and for them to concede defeat at Jarod's hand one more time.  Hanging around with these sweepers made Parker long for Sam's reassuring presence but Raines had made sure that her personal sweeper would be unavailable for this little mission.

The torrential rain had suddenly stopped 10 minutes after Parker decided to take her little walk.  For once, her habit of over-dressing came in handy.  She had on a heavy raincoat that was extremely fashionable but just happened to be equally functional.  Her old, fashionable English riding boots were equally functional as she made her way through the thick bush and sprinted across the expanse of the airstrip.

The Major watched as Miss Parker sped her way across the airstrip.  She was at least 500 yards from his position and he desperately attempted to keep track of her progress as he started to lose sight of her.  When he could no longer see her, he noticed three sweepers follow behind her a minute or two later.  The Major had an easier time keeping track of a couple of them and became preoccupied tracking the sweepers who had followed Parker, so much so that it was the wet sound of a heavily booted foot on sodden leaves that alerted the Major to his mistake.  Slowly turning his head, while simultaneously lowering the glasses, he came face to face with a sweeper who had an arrogant smile on his face.  The Major could see his own death in the cold, soulless eyes of the sweeper who was pointing a Centre-issue 9mm at his chest.

Major Charles froze realizing the sweeper had the drop on him.  He wouldn't go quietly, if there were any chance, he would force the man to shoot him—hopefully the sound would alert and warn Jarod.  Before the Major could form another thought he noticed something dark had fallen on the sweeper's forehead and the familiar huff of a silenced weapon immediately followed as the sweeper crumpled bonelessly to the ground.

Whipping his head around, the Major saw Miss Parker standing 50 yards behind him.  Her silenced weapon held down at her side and slightly away from her body.  His brows knit together as he thought about what had just happened.  The two adversaries stared at each other for about 5 seconds before Miss Parker placed a gloved finger against her lips.  Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head again, she dropped effortlessly into a crouch and ran deeper and silently into the forest.  After another second of silent consideration, Major Charles picked up his heavy pack and followed the mysterious woman.                   

The interior of the bio-inception lab was extremely cold.  The bite from the air-conditioned room was slowly seeping into his heavy jacket.  Jarod was fairly certain that this was the correct lab but wanted to make sure before finally setting the charge.  Glancing at his watch he noticed that he still had 20 minutes before he was forced to leave.  Staying any longer would invite being caught due to the heightened security.

Taking a quick peek out of the shuttered blinds that covered the window Jarod confirmed the security guard was well out of earshot.  Turning towards the interior of the lab he proceeded to a bank of locked file cabinets.  It took two seconds to unlock the cabinets and about the same amount of time to locate the cabinet which contained information about him.  He quickly scanned the contents until satisfied they were in fact his and on a whim he moved to another cabinet and extracted a second then a third file.  When he was finished he moved to a locked refrigeration unit.  Unlocking this, he found the raw material he was looking for; samples of his sperm.  Jarod carefully removed one of the charges he designed especially for this room and setting it for 15 minutes he placed it inside the refrigeration unit and relocked it.  He placed another charge in the middle of the room set for the same time and checking to make sure the coast was clear, left the bio-inception lab.

So much for the decoy now for the real goods, Jarod stealthfully headed down the hall and turned through a maze of corridors before locating the correct office.  This door was protected by a far more sophisticated security system.  It took Jarod 2 minutes to break through and gain entry.  Once inside he was careful not to trigger any of the interior alarms and gained access to the secured file room that was adjacent to this office.  He repeated the process he had performed in the other lab extracting 3 thick files.  This time he painstakingly tossed almost every remaining file out of the cabinets and onto the floor before setting another charge for 7 minutes and did the same for the explosives in the main office.

Jarod visited two more labs before he was done.  Checking his watch he noticed he had run out of time.  He had only 2 minutes before the 1st charges detonated.  Hurrying down a corridor to get into position, he ignored the security guard who ordered him to stop.  Once he was in the hallway he wanted, he waited with baited breath for the first charge to blow.  The percussion of the first blast rocked the wing of the building a half second before the noise ripped the lab and walls apart.  The sound was deafening but Jarod had taken precautions and protected his ears with industrial earplugs.   The dust and smoke made his face itch from under the ski mask he wore to obscure his features.  Checking around the corner he saw the security guard who tried to pursue him moving sluggishly from his supine position.  Just as the second blast rocked the building, Jarod was sprinting out of an unused maintenance door, quickly crossed the six-foot clearing and plunged headlong into the woods.  

Major Charles believed he had finally caught up with Miss Parker.  She was moving through the woods quickly and when she finally stopped the Major also skidded to a grateful stop.  She turned around and stared at him with an incredulous expression plastered all over her face.  Breathing heavily from the all out sprint and carrying the heavy backpack, the Major held up a weary hand in a wordless supplication that she should wait for a few seconds longer.  He looked down at his feet and took deep breaths in an effort to control his breathing.  When he looked up a few seconds later she had disappeared.  Becoming irrationally irritated at her disappearance, the Major looked around first, noticing he was still alone, when he straightened his posture this time the sweeper was standing directly in front of him partially hidden behind a tree for cover.

Barely suppressing a self-disgusted groan, he slowly raised his hands in defeat.  The sweeper smiled as he raised his weapon to fire on the unarmed man.  The Major stared as the sweeper pitched forward lifeless, with the smile still on his lips.  Miss Parker stood at the sweeper's feet, taking his place behind the tree.  She suddenly raised her weapon again, this time directly trained at the Major's head.  Major Charles was surprised to see her weapon buck slightly, as though it was coughing—the surrounding canopy of wet verdure immediately swallowed up the softly muffled sound.

The thud of a body falling behind him caused the Major to turn and see another dead sweeper lying lifeless in the wet.  The Major bent down picked up his backpack and ran towards Parker.  She stared at the older man, the perplexed expression still on her face.

"Okay, that's 3 now.  It's enough already, come on let's go," he said as he started to move away from her.  He got a few yards away before he noticed that she wasn't following him.  Turning he saw her furrow her brow then turn in the direction of the airstrip. 

"Wait!!" he demanded in a loud whisper.  When she stopped and looked at him, he took a couple steps towards her and motioned with his hand for her to follow him.  "This way, the way out is over here."

Realizing that he wouldn't allow her to leave without an explanation she replied, "I have to go back, I don't have a choice."

"If you go back they will kill you.  They'll know it was your weapon that killed them," he said nodding at one of the dead sweepers. 

"Tell Jarod 'it's not original, but it's _my_ ending.'  He'll understand and keep him out of these stupid traps, falling for this crap is beneath him."  She hurried off again in the direction of the airstrip.

Without thinking, Major Charles dropped his backpack and ran full bore after her.  All it took was a few steps and he was practically on top of her, knocking her down.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock---"  Looking down he noticed she wasn't moving.  Gingerly rolling her over he noticed blood on her face and next to her the large rock she had landed on.  He quickly felt for a pulse and expelled a lungful of air in relief.  Her pulse was strong she was just unconscious. 

Just as he was gathering her in his arms, he was almost knocked off his feet by a percussive blast.  The first of the C4 charges had gone off.  Another idea came to him as he looked down at his unexpected savior.  He quickly laid her back down on the wet ground and removing her jacket, he took off her blazer and used it to staunch the considerable blood flow from her head.  He repeated the process with her blouse and used the cloth of the shirt to smear blood on one of her gloves.  Tying the blouse around her head and bundling the blazer on top of her, he shouldered his backpack once again and returning to her still form, picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the waiting truck.

It took the Major a little longer than he expected to reach the agreed upon rendezvous point.  Looking around from the safety of some trees, the Major waited a few minutes before emerging and depositing his precious cargo inside the vehicle.  Just as he was finishing, Jarod came running up barely out of breath. 

"How did it go, son?" the Major inquired.  

"Better than I anticipated.  I was afraid you might have been caught when I didn't find you near the blind.  Where did you go?"  

"It's a long story.  First, do you have any more charges left?" 

"Yeah, I have a couple more.  I brought six more than I planned on using but I thought the added bang would give them something to think about," Jarod replied with his trademark smirk.

"Good, we need to go back and set at least one more charge," the Major instructed.  He then pulled out the bloody blazer, blouse and glove for Jarod to see.

"What's all this?"  Jarod asked, suddenly concerned that his father had been hurt.

"The blood isn't mine but we need to plant this at the facility.  These things belong to her and I think it would be a good idea if everyone at the Centre believes she's dead," the Major answered as he nodded at the cab of the truck.

Looking inside, Jarod was shocked to find Miss Parker lying unconscious across the front seat, the left side of her face was cut and the bleeding finally stopped but not before it soaked into her hair.  A myriad of questions clouded Jarod's face, but trusting his father's judgment he took the bloody clothing and again pulling the ski mask down over his face, he ran away with his backpack.  Jarod placed another charge at the base of the building and covered it using Miss Parker's clothing.  Taking careful note that no one either saw him or was on this side of the building Jarod set the charge for 1 minute.                  


	2. Memory Ronin Part II

Disclaimer:  I own none of the original Pretender characters or the basic storyline.  They belong to others, so there is no infringement on my part and I'm not making any money from this.

Author's note:  Please, I absolutely need some feedback.  Thank you very much for all the feedback for the first part.

**Memory Ronin**

**Part II**

By Callisto

The Major was driving the truck with care for two reasons:  one he didn't want to unnecessarily jar their unconscious passenger and two the road they were traveling along was rutted and heavily populated with undercarriage-damaging rocks.   They continued the drive in silence as the main highway abruptly came into view.  The Major made a quick right from the rutted road and onto the paved highway.  He sped down the highway for a few miles then started to slow down dramatically, searching for the turnoff he needed to take in order to avoid any roadblocks their passenger may have set up to thwart their escape.

The lurching of the truck caused Miss Parker's head to bounce softly against his shoulder.  Her full weight was leaning against him partially constricting the movement of his right arm.  Jarod seeing his father's predicament, gently but firmly pulled Miss Parker upright by her arm and gently guided her battered head to his own shoulder.  He held her up in a more comfortable position and transferred her dead weight against his body.  He secured his grip on her to restrict the movement of her head by tucking his arm around her waist.

Major Charles, suddenly feeling her weight lift free from his arm was grateful for the relief.  When they entered a relatively smooth patch of road, the Major darted a swift glance at Jarod.  Intending on giving his son a quick smile of thanks, he instead saw Jarod looking down at Miss Parker with a tender, almost loving expression on his face.  This caught the Major off-guard and he returned his eyes to the hazardous road ahead without breaking the silence to concentrate on his driving and to reflect on what he had just seen.             

After another half-hour of driving on forest trails and back roads without engaging in much conversation, the Major pulled to a weary stop at a rustic turnout. 

"She needs some treatment for that bad cut on her head.  I would have stopped earlier but I didn't want to risk running into or being caught by anyone from the Centre," the Major replied looking at his son over Miss Parker's head.

Maneuvering her body so she was leaning upright against the seat, Jarod reached down at his feet and started digging through the heavy backpack his father had been carrying; it contained a well-stocked medical kit.  He quickly began using a cloth and some bottled water to clean the blood from the wound and her face.  In about 5 minutes, Jarod had carefully put in 2 stitches to close the wound and covered it with an antiseptic cream and cloth bandage.  He repacked the medical supplies and pulled out two nutrition bars and a canteen of water.  He brought these items over to his father who was dangling his feet over the sheer edge of the crevasse where they had stopped.  Jarod sat next to his father and handed him one of the bars and the canteen of water.

"She should remain unconscious for at least another couple hours but probably the rest of the night.  I suspect she's going to be in a particularly nasty mood the minute she wakes up," Jarod commented with a half laugh. 

"From the little bit I know about her, that temper is quite formidable."  The Major paused for a few seconds before continuing, "so tell me, what is the story with you two?  I saw how you were looking at her earlier and it had nothing to do with being concerned about her medical condition."

Staring into the darkness, Jarod sighed lightly; his thoughts were in a jumble.  Not knowing where to start, he shrugged slightly and gave his usual reply, "it's complicated." 

"I gathered that.  One minute you're talking about her like she has a tail, two horns and a pitchfork and the next minute you're looking at her like she's the only woman in the world who could make you happy.  I realize it won't be easy or the explanation simple—I just want you to explain."

Closing his eyes briefly, Jarod concentrated on a way to encapsulate his bizarre relationship with Miss Parker.  "We've known each other since we were kids.  Our introduction was part of an experiment in sexual attraction when we were 9 or 10 years old.  We were friends back then, we didn't have anyone else our age to talk to or play with.  She used to sneak around and wait until I was finished with my sims to seek me out and go exploring.  About the time we were both entering puberty, Mr. Parker decided it was time for her to go to boarding school.  Looking back on it now it makes sense, back then I was angry and confused. 

"The next time I saw her, she was the most stunning woman I had ever seen in my life.  Unfortunately by then, the Centre had gotten its pernicious claws into her.  She was cold, angry and hateful, desperate to do almost anything, no matter how despicable, to gain her father's affection.  I was transformed in her eyes from a friend into a Centre drone, something to be despised, hated and dismissed.

"When I found out she was on the pursuit team, I did everything I could to remind her of what she used to be, what her mother wanted her to be, what I knew was inside of her.  I can't let go of what used to be between us when we were kids." 

The Major listened to his son with growing sadness.  He suspected by the time Miss Parker had been shipped away to boarding school the children had formed a bond which the onset of puberty had added a new dimension.  The bastards left Jarod with all his unresolved feelings, probably seeing that as a way to further their control of his emotions.  For both, the Centre destroyed the first and most important connection either child had made outside of the immediate family.  For the girl, they used the situation, no doubt to manipulate and exploit her emotions by pumping her full of lies about her first love; turning the relationship against her thereby molding her into the perfect operative.  In that moment the Major resolved in addition to spending every moment with his family, he would find a way to exact his revenge on the Centre.

"I think I see the situation a bit more clearly now, though I doubt anyone could truly understand what you're feeling," the Major said quietly.

"What do you plan on doing with her?  Like you said, she is still a Centre operative.  Once she wakes up, she will probably be a handful," Jarod asked turning his inquisitive eyes on his father.  "Why did you knock her out and bring her along?" 

"I didn't mean for her to hit her head, I only wanted to stop her.  She saved my life three times by killing the sweepers I kept running into.  I'm curious about her motives but it doesn't take away from the fact that she could have stepped aside and let the sweepers do the dirty work and take the credit for it.  

"After she killed the third sweeper, I tried to get her to follow me to the truck.  When she insisted on returning, I tackled her and she hit her head on a rock," the Major shrugged with a half smile.  "She owes me an answer and I owe her my life." 

Easily rising to his feet, Jarod held his hand down to help his father up.  Brushing the dust and dirt from their clothing, Jarod said, "it's my turn to drive.  I think it would be best if we duct-tape her hands together, just in case she wakes up before we get home."

"Yeah, that nasty temper of hers.  Okay, let me take care of that."  Tossing Jarod the truck's keys he continued, "I'll keep a close eye on her and while I'm doing that I'll work on dreaming up a way to explain this to your mother."

Jarod's amused laughter was all the answer he gave his father. 

**_The following morning_**

_Biotech Research Facility—Pennsylvania _

_The Centre_

"Sir, preliminary reports show all three of the inception labs as a total loss.  Nothing could be salvaged.  The holding unit used to store Jarod's genetic and seminal material has been obliterated," the Assistant Researcher told the extremely unhappy Chairman.  

"What is the condition of the backup file room?" Raines asked impatiently.  His heavy breathing was disconcerting the researcher. 

"That too was a main target.  As far as our demolitions expert can determine, a quarter brick of C4 was attached to an incendiary device.  Anything that was stored in the room before is gone now.  The good news is very few people were killed and only one was seriously hurt.  A security guard thought he saw the perpetrator but he is suffering from a concussion."  The researcher thought he should add this tidbit of information since the question of injury to any of the staff or test subjects had been overlooked. 

"This breach is completely unacceptable!  Where is Miss Parker, has she coordinated a recovery team to retrieve the bomber?" Raines asked as his face slowly turned scarlet in his anger. 

"None of us have seen Miss Parker.  Umm, sir, I regret to inform you that it is presumed she was one of the fatalities," the Assistant Researcher answered apprehensively.

The cold, dead eyes of the Chairman stared back at the timid researcher and he felt compelled to continue his report.  "According to our demolitions expert, it appears Miss Parker was standing almost directly in front of one of the incendiary devices when she was killed.  Death was instantaneous.  All we have been able to recover are some charred, torn and bloody scraps of clothing and apparently we're lucky to have found that."

"Is there anything else for you to report?" Raines asked dispassionately. 

"Except for the details about some charges placed in a couple rarely used labs, that just about covers everything." 

"Which other labs were attacked?" Raines asked with sudden concern and worry.  

"The labs on the west-end of the facility.  As I've said, they are rarely used and nothing was supposed to be in them.  We were told that they were abandoned so we didn't bother checking them," the researcher said with a feeling of dread.  He decided to leave out the small detail that although those labs initially had been as badly damaged as the rest of the targets, there may have been a chance to salvage some of the materials still stored there.  However since they were supposed to be in a state of disuse, the fires were allowed to burn unattended and the precious water pressure was used in areas of the facility which had the most use. 

"Send a crew over there immediately.  I only want cleaners with a security clearance of level 9 or higher to assist in the mop up operations on that side of the complex," Raines said forcefully. 

"Yes sir, immediately."  With that the researcher hurried off to comply with Raines directions.  As he ran, he wondered idly if his passport was up to date.

****

**_Saito Academy—1973_**

**_Kyoto-fu prefecture, Japan_**

The crisp and clean air was temporarily filled with the abrupt shouts of the students as they engaged in mock combat.  She was just one of three girls at this school and the only _gaijin_ or foreigner there.  Her understanding of Japanese was excellent but discouraging.  Her exposure to this culture left her with an understanding and a deep sense of homesickness.  She missed Sydney and Jarod.  She and Jarod would occasionally harass Sydney by switching languages on him.  Sydney understood almost all of the European languages but seemed ignorant of any Asian dialects.

Today, like most other days, her sparring partner, Chiyo happily beat her to a pulp.  Daddy had dropped her off her saying that she needed to know how to properly take care of herself before he would consider handing her over to any European schoolmistress.  Giving her an unusually fake smile, he patted her on the head like she was one of the pets he refused to let her have and turning on his heel, left her in this brutal place. 

It was a living nightmare and today to cap things off, the students were ordered to battle valiantly so one of the best would be chosen to be Sensei Otsu's next apprentice.  To be chosen was the highest honor both for the school as well as the student.  The whole school was gathered in the main hall where the assessment tests were usually held.  She hoped that the beloved Sensei wouldn't call on her to spar with Chiyo.  Getting beaten up during practice was one thing but to be humiliated in front of the whole school as well as in front of a venerated teacher was going too far in her opinion.  Raising her head briefly her eyes found Chiyo staring at her hungrily and arrogantly from across the room.  The expression in her sparring partner's eyes said she was going to take special care to do as much damage to this foreigner as she possibly could during the usually short combat. 

When their turn came, Parker stood bravely, her courage rising to the challenge.  She knew Chiyo could easily beat her but instead of falling like a sack of potatoes without getting up, this time she would rise and do everything in her power to make the task more difficult and hopefully give Chiyo a taste of her own medicine—a healthy dose of humiliation.  Their sparring lasted longer than anyone anticipated, Parker simply wouldn't go down and stay down.  She had learned enough to protect herself from some of the more brutal strikes Chiyo delivered and the constant beatings made her inured to the pain.  By the time the school's head Sensei ended the battle it was clear that Parker's stubbornness had earned her a draw.

Limping back to her place in line, Parker kept a wary eye on Chiyo.  She knew by just surviving the past 5 minutes delivered a crushing blow to the proud 13 year-old.  The second Parker's eyes wandered to find her place in the crowd of students, Chiyo moved swiftly sweeping Parker's feet from under her.  She fell heavily on her already badly bruised shoulder.  The cheap shot had amused a few of the students who laughed as Parker landed awkwardly.  Seething inside a warm shot of adrenaline coursed through her body and quickly rising to her feet, Parker walked calmly up to Chiyo and hit her squarely in the face, knocking her briefly unconscious.  The Sensei of the school was immediately on his feet, upbraiding Parker for her breach of manners—something he failed to do when Chiyo had attacked her.  Parker calmly dropped to her battered knees and placing both hands in front of her, bowed and apologized in heavily American-accented Japanese. 

Twenty minutes later the school was dismissed so Sensei Otsu could make a decision on which teenager would have the honor of becoming his apprentice.        

Out of sight from the young students, the teachers gathered around to discuss the performance of each pupil.  The Academy's headmaster thought a few of his older male students were perfect candidates.  Each had displayed his superior skill and techniques to unique advantage.  The female students were tolerated at best, the school being forced to accept them at the insistence of a very wealthy and influential benefactor.  Sensei Otsu listened to their recommendations impassively.  He had already chosen the student who most interested him.  Quietly he informed them of his choice.  

The uproar Sensei Otsu's decision made was deafening in its silence.  Of the five teachers 3 were deeply shocked, and the other two nodded sagely, if not a bit gratefully.  They exchanged glances knowing that if Sensei Otsu hadn't picked this particular student they would have battled each other for the chance to train such a raw, promising talent who obviously had so much heart.

When the Academy's headmaster retired to his office for a few minutes of solitude, his two staunchest supporters immediately interrupted him.  They understood Sensei Otsu's decision but didn't agree with it in the slightest.  Speaking quietly in their most persuasive tones, they convinced the headmaster that this was the best thing that could happen to the Academy.  The student had been chosen by Sensei's judgment alone; no undue influence had been exerted.  In this the school's never-ending _giri _or dutyto the Centre had been temporarily satisfied.

Parker was called into the headmaster's office an hour later.  Having messaged her sore muscles and bruised body, she straightened her back like her revered mother had taught her, discreetly knocked on the door and marched intrepidly into the office when beckoned.  The headmaster wasted no time in informing Parker that she was the one chosen to be Sensei Otsu's next student.  She was flummoxed into muteness, she stared then recalling the customs of the country, diligently bowed and thanked the headmaster.

Fortunately for Parker the headmaster thought too little of her to burden her bruised ego with what he thought of her.  Instead he curled his lip derisively and dismissed her; telling her to gather her belongings and wait for Sensei Otsu at the outer gates where he would pick her up.  Unbeknownst to her it was tradition for the chosen student to be given a gracious send off.  The headmaster's two friends understood his disappointment but in an effort not to estrange Sensei Otsu, they gathered the rest of the student body and carried on with tradition without the headmaster's attendance.

After some stern encouragement, Parker's former classmates waved and wished her good luck.  The head student, a generous boy of 17 gave her a small parcel, hastily wrapped in plain brown paper just as she was being helped into the Sensei's limousine.  She clutched at the parcel and politely thanked him for the gift.   

"Did they give you a proper send-off young American?" Sensei Otsu asked quietly.

"I am not sure what they would consider to be a proper send-off, Sensei," Parker answered truthfully in heavily accented Japanese.  

"A wise answer for one so young.  Let's hope that your wisdom is as extensive as your bravery," the Sensei answered in heavily accented English. 

**_The Centre_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

The funeral for Miss Parker was a solemn affair.  An extremely large contingent of the Centre's hierarchy was in attendance.  Only three men truly mourned the passing of the lonely woman they all loved in their own way.

Lyle, ever true to his own nature placed a dozen yellow roses on her coffin before moving on when the grim ceremony was finished.  The three men remained behind long after the hypocritical masses had left dry-eyed and cynically calculating how long it would take the Centre to choose her replacement. 

Sydney stepped forward finally and with an angry swipe, cleared Lyle's flowers off the empty casket.  He then tenderly placed his single red rose on top of the expensive casket.  When he straightened, Broots stepped forward and placed his red rose next to Syd's, Sam's red rose completed the trio.    

They stood over the grave looking at what they all knew was an empty casket.  Sydney was the first to break the silence. 

"Now the Parker family tradition is finished.  A graveyard complete with the Parker family and none of them are in their graves."

"You forgot about Mr. Lyle, he's her twin.  I only wish it was his grave we were standing over instead of hers.  She deserved better than this," Broots said miserably. 

"I wish I had been there to die by her side.  This isn't right," Sam concluded with an angry scowl.

"Sam, would you drive us to Miss Parker's house?  I would like to see it for the last time before Mr. Lyle has a chance to destroy the last remnants of her memory," Sydney said as he moved towards the Towncar they drove up in.

**_Parker Residence_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

The men entered the house of their friend with a heavy air of loss and sorrow.  The home was stuffy from being closed up for so long.  Each man wandered through the home looking for a small item or memento that would remind him of the woman who died just days ago.  

It was Broots who made the discovery.  He found the key and unlocked the door to the room Miss Parker had mentioned to Sydney when she was agonizing about continuing her relationship with Thomas Gates.  Inside he found a treasure trove of hidden items that meant so much to Miss Parker.  Broots called out, bringing the other two into the room.  

Sydney gasped, surprised that Miss Parker had kept all these items.  It seemed that every gift Jarod had sent her, which hadn't been turned over to the Centre was squirreled away in this room.  The large picture of Parker when she was 9 or 10 in the grips of agonizing grief at the death of her mother was leaning in one corner with a sheet of clear plastic protecting it.  Leaning against it was a smaller stained glass picture of Miss Parker with the heart missing.  Sydney bent down and retrieved the stained glass picture he knew Jarod had made for her.  It engendered the personalities of two people he cared so much about.

When Sydney looked up, he noticed that he was alone in the room.  After carefully looking at every item, he left closing and locking the door behind him.  Pocketing the key, he walked into the living room to see Broots coming out of the bathroom carrying out an article of clothing.

"Sydney, what does this logo say?" Broots held up a large gray sweatshirt with dark blue Greek lettering across the front. 

Reading the words, Sydney began to laugh.  Shaking his head he looked at Broots and still smiling fondly replied, "It says, 'it's all Greek to me'."

Broots shared the laugh with Sydney and gently wrapped a silver hairbrush with long dark hair still caught up in the bristles, within the folds of the fragrant shirt.  Looking consciously at Sydney he said, "Debbie will love the hairbrush and she'll probably wear the sweatshirt till it's in tatters."

"Yeah, that is if you even allow her to touch it.  I saw you fish that out of the dirty clothes hamper," Sam said with a small smile. 

"It wasn't in the hamper, it was sitting on top.  Like she was ready to wear it again before washing it."

"What about you Sam?  Were you able to find something to remind you of Parker?"  Sydney asked. 

Reaching behind him, Sam retrieved a silver 9mm.  It was Parker's back-up weapon, the one she always kept at home.  Nodding his satisfaction, Sydney spotted the memento he wanted to keep; he picked up the silver framed picture of Catherine Parker holding the infant Miss Parker in her arms.  Together the three men left the home for the last time.    


	3. Memory Ronin Part III

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual remarks_

**Authors Note:  This chapter is rather short.  Enjoy, and please favor me with some feedback!!**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part III**

By Callisto

**_Otsu compound—Spring 1973_**

**_Mie-ken Prefecture, Japan_**

****

Two months had passed since she had been accepted as Sensei Otsu's apprentice.  During that interval she had been subjected to a round of chores and exercises that were both boring and exhausting.  The loneliness, which visited her while she was at the Saito Academy had been tempered by continuous dread and physical pain, had returned with a fierce vengeance.  So far she had seen very little of Sensei Otsu, he had an older student named Eiji to oversee her training exercises.  Parker, long trained in keeping her mouth shut from her years in the Centre, suspected she was Eiji's humility project.  Training the young _gaijin_ girl seemed to try the young man's patience and though Sensei would never allow him to express his prejudice, every time Eiji looked at her she could tell he viewed her as less than sentient. 

Everyday for a couple hours she was granted the freedom to do whatever she pleased.  There were numerous hiking trails that harbored breathtaking views of the surrounding mountains and rivers.  Parker frequented these trails and sought solace in the their beauty.  It was while she was enjoying one of these walks when she discovered that she was bleeding.  Becoming afraid, Parker returned to the house and tried to locate the source of the wound.  Finally finding the source, her fear doubled; she enlisted the aid of Sensei's quiet housekeeper, Mrs. Oishi and asked for help.  After explaining the problem, Mrs. Oishi looked solemnly at the young girl and directed her to sit in a tub of warm water.

Confused but desperate, Parker did as she was told.  She was left alone for only a few minutes before the older woman, knocking discreetly at the door entered with a bundle of fresh clothing in her arms.  At the sight of the calmly serene woman, Parker burst into tears.  The months of loneliness, pain and malice had taken their toll.

Mrs. Oishi stared at the young girl, slightly taken aback by this sudden display of emotion from the usually sullen and taciturn girl but she tended to the child patiently waiting for this torrent of hormonally driven tears to abate.  Once the tears slowly dried up and Parker was cleaned and bundled up in the warm, soft clothing, Mrs. Oishi began to explain the reasons for the bleeding.  The explanation was given kindly and at the first sign of a furrowed brow the instructions and information were expanded until Mrs. Oishi was rewarded with the expression of wonderment and awe that crossed Parker's features.

Using the edge of the robe Mrs. Oishi had wrapped her in, Parker pressed the soft material against her eyes and said, "Thank you for helping me.  No one told me about this.  I'm sure if my mother were still alive she would have told me."

"When did you're mother pass away?" the woman asked.  She was curious about this child and wondered why Sensei Otsu chose her to become his newest apprentice.  

"Momma died three years ago.  I still miss her a lot, if she were still alive I would be with her now."

"And not in some foreign country, living among strangers, yes?" the woman commented with a smile. 

Staring at the older woman with grief-filled eyes, Parker shakily returned the smile.  "Yes.  You've been very nice to me, thanks again.  I'm sorry I started crying in front of you."

"You've been through a lot.  I was surprised at first but now it makes perfect sense.  If you ever need to talk, I will be here to listen.  I know how lonely it can get being the only woman in this big house," Mrs. Oishi replied as she pulled Parker gently by her arm and guided her to her bedroom.  She tucked the tired teenager into bed and smoothed back the dark hair that flopped into the young girl's already unconscious face.  Mrs. Oishi stayed at the girl's bedside for a few minutes longer until deepened slumber erased the almost permanent look of grief from the girl's face.

Two days later, Parker was waiting for Eiji to show up for her exercises when Sensei Otsu arrived instead.

"I have been informed by Mrs. Oishi that you are now an adult, a woman, my sincere congratulations.  Your training will change slightly in light of this change.  You will be under my sole tutelage from now on.  Eiji will no longer instruct you in any way, is that clear?"

_"Hai,_ Sensei" 

Nodding to himself, Sensei noted the improvement in Parker's accent but said nothing.  For the next few hours he tested, pushed and yelled at Parker, insisting on his version of perfection.  She seemed incapable of measuring up or pleasing the Sensei.  The harder she tried the more criticism she seemed to draw from him.  By the end of day, Parker was drenched in sweat and every muscle in her body was aching.

"Today was the first day of your formal training.  I am pleased with the result, but we have a depressingly long road to travel before your skills are anywhere near the level of proficiency I require of all my students.  Rest now and eat, tomorrow morning we will begin again."  With that the Sensei turned and left her standing in utter confusion in the middle of the yard.

Sitting at the low dining room table, it was all Parker could do not to grab at the food and shovel it into her mouth.  When finally Mrs. Oishi was finished placing the food on the table and took her seat, Parker grabbed her bowl and immediately began filling it with rice.  Gently laughing at this display of extreme hunger, Mrs. Oishi commented playfully, "A little hungry today, are you Flower?"

Glancing up, with a deer in headlights look on her face, all Parker could do was bob her head up and down in agreement.  Both cheeks were full of food rendering any discussion on her part impossible.  Mrs. Oishi laughed heartily and joined in the repast.  The two talked animatedly throughout the meal with Parker perfecting her imitation of Mrs. Oishi's accent.  The incident with her first menstrual cycle caused Parker to be extremely grateful to Mrs. Oishi and since coming to this country, no one had so much as offered to talk with her, viewing her as only an intruding _gaijin.  _Mrs. Oishi quickly became the female role model that Parker desperately needed.  The older woman was strong, resourceful and discerning, the perfect companion and patient teacher for an abandoned young girl.  For her part Mrs. Oishi discovered that Parker had been abundantly endowed with a fine mind and talking to her despite her youth was extremely easy and enjoyable.  The two quickly formed a relationship that would last a lifetime.   

After dinner, Parker was just about to get ready to take a hot bath and sink into bed when she happened to look out and see Mrs. Oishi exercising in the garden.  Her movements were slow and fluid and the grace she exhibited made Parker want to emulate her.  After watching for a few minutes, Parker attempted to imitate the movements and realizing how clumsy her efforts were now, she vowed to continue to practice until she reached Mrs. Oishi's proficiency.

****

Franconia, NH 

**_2 days ago-Present day_**

****

When the two men returned home, they announced to the newly reunited family that they had brought a guest with them.  While Jarod was busy retrieving Miss Parker from the truck his family immediately started a heated discussion after the Major announced the identity of their guest.  He had agreed to be the one to break the news to their family since he had been the one who insisted on bringing her along.  

"I completely understand how you feel.  The Parkers have been responsible for most of the misery in this family; this particular Parker included.  Margaret, she saved my life, not once but three times.  I can't turn my back on that and I want to know why she did it and why it seemed so damned important to her to return when she knew they would probably kill her," the Major argued forcefully.  

Before anyone could say anything, Ethan spoke up, "We can put her in my room.  She should be comfortable there.  I'll stay with her and look out for her, after all she is my sister."

Ethan's tone was softly defensive and vaguely remonstrative of his father and Margaret's argument.  His sister had also been a victim of her own family's manipulation. 

"Ethan, I'm sorry if I sounded callous.  You're sister has been chasing Jarod for the past 5 years.  Her pursuit has made his life as well as the rest of our lives miserable.  I can't just sweep that aside because your father is feeling obligated," Margaret said gently.

"She's been manipulated, lied to and used just like the rest of us.  Why not put the blame on the two men who are really responsible for this?  Her father used all of us, including her.  Her father and Uncle are the real culprits, she's just another victim."  Ethan had become animated and angry during his short speech.  When he realized the vehemence of emotions swirling within him, he shyly averted his eyes.

At that moment, Jarod finally reappeared holding a limp and unconscious Parker in his arms.  Her usually pale complexion was ghostly now and the large bandage Jarod used to cover the wound on her head made her look even worse.  Margaret having only briefly seen her on the island off Scotland was taken aback again by her resemblance to Catherine Parker.  Miss Parker was a perfect replica of her mother and this along with her condition stirred Margaret's emotions and softened her previous attitude.

"Oh, my Lord!  Jarod are you sure she's going to be alright?"  Concern enveloped his mother's features.  

"Don't worry, she's just got a nasty bash on the head.  She'll probably be awake and feisty in the morning," Jarod said almost cheerfully. 

"Here, put her on the couch, where I can keep an eye on her.  We can move her to one of the bedrooms when she wakes up and we're sure everything is alright."

Nodding his acquiescence, Jarod dutifully deposited Miss Parker on the couch.  He was very gentle with her and arranged her body in a more comfortable position.  

"Why are her hands taped?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow. 

"We weren't sure if she was going to wake up on the way here.  It was just a precaution, Jarod didn't believe she would be too happy  or cooperative after getting hit on the head," the Major said a bit sheepishly. 

"Yeah, well if I were her, I wouldn't be too happy about it either.  My only other question is, where are the rest of her clothes?  I doubt she walked out of the house dressed like that," Emily said taking careful note of the lacy camisole and Trent's fascination with it.       

"You're right.  Dad came up with the idea to fake her death.  Since she was already bleeding profusely, he used her shirt and blazer to stop the bleeding.  I wrapped some of her clothes around an incendiary bomb.  The blast was deafening and I'm fairly sure they will be convinced of her death.  It's the kind of poetic justice they deserve."

"You faked her death, Dad?  I guess that's one way of paying her back for saving your life," Trent, formally known as Gemini—Jarod's clone, said with a small smile. 

"I want to see how she reacts to the opportunity of never having to return to the Centre.  I'm hoping to get a more accurate read as to why she saved me," the Major said pensively.         

Margaret returned to the room, cut the tape from Parker's wrists, gently pulled her unconscious body upright and started to struggle to put a large Pendleton on her.  With Emily's help the two women had Parker more decently clad and once more comfortably resting on the couch.   Emily quietly secured Parker's wrists again, this time much more loosely.  The object being to prevent the woman from trying to escape before they could get the answers they wanted.

The following afternoon, Parker slowly regained consciousness.  She first became aware of a brilliant light shining in her eyes and the sounds of birds singing nearby.  Disorientated, she thought she was back in Sensei Otsu's compound and late for her next lesson.  Springing to an upright position, she was greeted with a wave of pain followed eagerly by a miasma of nausea.  Groaning loudly she attempted to reach up to hold her head and curiously found her wrists bound together with duct tape.  Thinking Eiji was playing a nasty trick on her she struggled to recall how she got in this predicament.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ethan asked gently.  "Jarod, she's awake!!"

Still in the grips of memory and not understanding what was going on Parker looked up in confusion and asked in Japanese, "what's going on?  Why am I tied up?"

Four people immediately poured into the room at Ethan's pronouncement.  Jarod was standing just behind his parents as Parker repeated her questions in Japanese.  Realizing that this might be the result of a mild concussion, Jarod answered her in the same language.  "You were injured when you hit your head in Pennsylvania yesterday.  How are you feeling?"  

"In Pennsylvania?  What am I doing there?  Why am I tied up, is this some sort of prank?"

Still speaking fluent Japanese, Jarod said, "You were waiting for me to show up at the Centre's biotech facility in northern Pennsylvania.  Raines had set a trap and sent you to retrieve me.  Is it coming back to you?  Take it easy, there's no rush."

"What's going on, what are they saying?" Emily asked as she joined the others and hearing them speaking in Japanese.

"Miss Parker woke up speaking nothing but Japanese.  She's just a bit disorientated," Trent informed in a whisper.

"You're tied up because we were afraid that you would be eager to leave and we wanted to talk to you before we let you go," Jarod continued.

"Oh, I was just dreaming then," Parker said, unaware that she was still speaking in Japanese.  Putting her head down to her tied hands she groaned softly, valiantly trying to control the returning bout of nausea. 

Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, Jarod said, "Try leaning back and relaxing.  It'll help with the nausea.  I think you might have a slight concussion."

Turning to his father, Jarod switched back to English and asked, "Would you mind getting 2 aspirin for her?"

"No problem," the major said as he left to get the medicine and some water.

"Is the nausea getting any worse?  Should I get a bucket for you?" Jarod asked as her complexion began to take on a greenish tint.  

Breathing deeply several times she replied, "No, I think I have it under control now.  Besides, I doubt there is anything in my stomach."

After a short pause, Parker said, "I think I remember now.  I was walking away and you're father attacked me.  Why did he do that?" 

"I didn't attack you, I was trying to stop you from returning to the waiting arms of the Centre.  Which is one of the two questions I have for you," the Major replied.  He had returned from getting the glass of cold water and aspirin.  He understood what she was saying even if he could only respond in broken Japanese.

"Maybe we should wait until she's feeling a bit better before giving her a battery of questions to answer.  With the size headache I suspect she's sporting right now, I think a little rest is in order," Jarod commented protectively. 

Margaret furrowed her brow at Jarod's concern.  Not at the fact that he was being kind but at the depth of his concern.  A proprietary note had crept into his voice and it was obvious from his attitude and the way he was looking at her that Miss Parker meant a great deal to him.  Margaret wasn't the only one to notice this but no one said a word to Jarod.

Rising from his seat on the low living room table, Jarod touched Miss Parker's elbow, then gently taking hold of both her arms he lifted her to a standing position and slowly walked her to her prearranged temporary quarters:  Ethan's room.  

Later the same day, Miss Parker woke with a much clearer head but the pain from the injury remained with her and the nausea, while for the most part had abated was still there.  Rising into a seated position on the bed, Parker looked down and noted with wry amusement that her hands were still duct taped together.   Walking out of the room, Parker followed the delicious scent of well- prepared food cooking.

Jarod looked up from the large ham he was basting to see Parker walk into the living room from Ethan's bedroom.  Her appearance was disheveled at best; her hair was messy, her makeup was mussed and the Pendleton didn't match her expensive wool slacks.  Smiling at her look, Jarod asked, "So how are you feeling now Miss Parker?"

"Better thank you.  I would like to freshen up but it seems that I'm all tied up," she replied holding up her bound hands. 

Growing still Jarod instantly became serious.  "If I free your hands, will you give me your word not run?"

Sighing in frustrated exasperation she replied, "Yes, but only if you can give me some fresh clothes to wear."

Taking one of the knives from the drawer, Jarod walked up to her and staring in her eyes, he swiftly cut the tape releasing her hands.

Returning his glare she asked, "Good, so where do I freshen up and I'll be needing those clothes now."

Frowning slightly, Jarod walked over to the couch and retrieved a small bundle of clothing Emily had brought for Parker and handed them to her.  He nodded to the hallway behind her.  When Parker stepped aside, Jarod led her to the bathroom and gave her a stern look meant to remind her of her promise. 

"Don't worry, Genius, I'm not going anywhere.  I have too many questions to just leave without getting any answers.  By the way, why are we speaking in Japanese?"

Her puzzled expression caused Jarod to laugh in genuine amusement.        

            ****


	4. Memory Ronin Part IV

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual remarks._

**Author's note:  Please favor me with some feedback!!  I really would like to know how you like this story. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part IV**

**By Callisto**

****

****

**_The Centre_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

Lyle walked purposefully into the Chairman's office.  In his hand he held the final reports on the bombing of the Centre's main biotech facility in northern Pennsylvania.  Raines was sitting at his desk engaged in what appeared to be an absorbing telephone conversation with someone from the Triumvirate.  The Centre's newest Chairman had to report more frequently to his bosses in Africa.  After the debacle with his brother Mr. Parker taking a flying leap with the all-important scrolls clutched tightly in his hands, Raines was now forced to become more responsive, if not obsequious with the Triumvirate's demands.  What this meant for Raines is that he was the first Chairman of the Centre who did not enjoy a measure of autonomy from the dictates and caprices of the Triumvirate.

So as Lyle sauntered casually into the office, he was quick to notice the less than comfortable posture and the angrily irritated expression on his boss's face.  Ever vigilant to any threats to his own well being, Lyle slowed his pace and in a chameleon-like move, which led credence to his red-file status, he changed his demeanor and posture to better fit the charged atmosphere he just walked into.

Raines, looking up at Lyle, gave the younger man a death-inducing scowl.  His eyes then lit upon the report Lyle held up.  He nodded to one of the chairs opposite his desk, indicating that Lyle should take a seat and keep his mouth shut.

After another 15 minutes of agreeing with almost everything demanded by the Triumvirate, Raines was finally permitted to hang up.  Sighing deeply, then taking a healing breath from his constant supply of oxygen, Raines turned his amoral stare on Lyle.

"The final reports are in from the Pennsylvania bombing.  We have no proof, of course, but we're fairly certain that Jarod was the culprit," Lyle said grimly.  "It goes on to say that Miss Parker died as the result of standing practically on top of one of the charges.  They attribute the lack of a body and the few found scraps of clothing on her proximity to the bomb.  It's all here in a nicely, neat package."  Lyle threw the report on the desktop with an air of disdain.

"From your attitude, I take it that you do not believe your sister died in the blast?  Do you have any evidence to support your suspicions?"

"I'm from the old school.  Without a body, I find it hard to believe she's really dead," Lyle replied dismissively.  "I need more than just a few scraps of burnt clothing that possibly belonged to her as evidence of her death."

"Mr. Parker leaped out of an airplane cruising at 30,000 feet over the Atlantic.  So far we haven't recovered his body either, are you telling me that you also believe he is alive?"  Raines inquired, testing his personal sociopath.

"The look on Parker's face when she told us Mr. Parker had taken his final leap was proof enough.  I can accept that he's fish food, this recent incident is something else altogether."

"What about the ballistics reports?  Have they been finalized as well?"  

"Yes.  It's like you said.  The chance that Jarod or his father killed our sweepers was slim to none.  It had to have been Parker; it's the only scenario that makes any sense.  My only problem with it is her squeamishness when it comes to murder," Lyle answered with a perplexed expression.  

"I remember vaguely something my brother said years ago about her.  He sent her abroad to be trained as an assassin while she was still in her teens but your mother's early training made the whole process problematic.  The only reasonable explanation is that she decided on trying to leave and avoid her responsibilities as I predicted.  When they opposed her, she killed the sweepers, one of them must have wounded her and the blast finished her off." 

"That's a lot of supposing.  How about letting me do a little snooping around to see if I can find out anything more?" Lyle asked hopefully.  He wanted tangible answers as to why the sweepers were unsuccessful in following their orders to critically incapacitate her.  

"You're sister was buried only yesterday and already you are trying to prove that she faked her death.  Very good, Mr. Lyle, I will give you two more weeks to come up with something.  After that, we will have to accept the inevitable," Raines said, taking another deep breath of oxygen.

"That should be enough time.  I'll leave for Pennsylvania in the morning, also I'll need to take Wade along with me, I want him to get a closer look at the surveillance cameras."

"I understand but Broots would be more useful to you," Raines said carefully watching his protégé.

"Probably, if he didn't have a gargantuan crush on Parker.  Right now, he's practically useless," Lyle scoffed derisively.

"Fortunately for him, he still has his uses.  Has the report been sanitized for the Triumvirate?"  

"Yes, the sanitized version is included in the portfolio," Lyle nodded at the thick sheaf of papers he had placed on Raines' desk.  "All mention of the trap we had set up for Jarod and the large contingent of sweepers have been eliminated.  Now it looks like Parker got a tip that our Pretender would be there and after her arrival with three sweepers, she went berserk; killing our sweepers, getting wounded in the process and inadvertently falling on top of one of the charges."  

"Excellent, I have a feeling that isn't too far from the truth anyway.  However, I will suspend any judgment until you return from your fact-finding mission.  By that time Miss Parker's lawyers will be ready to read her will," Death-warmed-over replied.

"I'm still a bit confused by the delay.  I wonder what she was thinking when she added that particular codicil to her will?  I don't understand what she was trying to accomplish in forcing us to wait two weeks after her death.  Well, there are only two things she could have done with her own and Mr. Parker's estate; either give everything to charity or leave it to one of us.  It will be nice living in my mother's house," he commented confidently. 

****

****

****

**_Otsu compound—Mid Summer 1973_**

**_Mie-ken Prefecture, Japan_**

****

At the end of her fourth month, Parker had to acknowledge even to her battered ego that she had improved dramatically.  Still she doubted if she would be successful in besting Chiyo but knew that she would do a better job of holding her own.

Sensei was equally guarded in openly professing her improvement but secretly he felt vindicated in making such an impulsive and radical choice of apprentice.  Parker's ability to adapt and imitate were superlative, so much so that Sensei Otsu took the unusual step of contacting the Saito Academy to further inquire into her history.  What he had been told by one of the instructors was alarming.  It seemed that not only had she come from a powerful and shadowy organization which it was rumored had managed to insinuate its tendrils into the belly of the prestigious Academy, but also was rumored to have ties and associations with highly placed moguls in Japan's financial and political realms.  This particular girl was the daughter of one of the more corrupt and ambitious power brokers.

This information caused the retired headmaster of the venerated Tsuge Shogakka, the Ninja training school, to take a closer look at his newest protégé.  Sensei Otsu took the trouble to get to know the young girl better.  He posed hypothetically moral dilemmas to see how well she would answer.  If she reflected her family's lack of moral character, then he would concede to his own lack of judgment and return her to the Academy.  However, after she gave her answer to the first question, then the proceeding tests, all Sensei came away with was the verification of his first impression.  She was a lonely, emotionally neglected child, who had received moral training, was tenacious, possessed a brilliant mind and the reflexes a lynx would envy.    

Early one morning as Sensei was about to engage in his ritual meditation, he spotted Parker practicing Oishi-san's version of _tai chi. _Her movements were smoothly graceful but it was obvious her knowledge of the art form was extremely limited, yet another example of her imitative powers.  Walking over to his student, he corrected her form and nodded for her to continue.  When she was finished he looked at her keenly then purposely walked away from her in the direction of his favorite place to meditate.

Shrugging at her Sensei's instruction, Parker continued practicing and afterwards decided to go inside to grab a cup of tea before her daily routine of chores and practice began.  She entered the kitchen and offered to assist in preparing the morning tea.  The response from Mrs. Oishi was very cool.  A bit puzzled at this reaction, Parker shrugged again, thinking that maybe there was something about today that was making everyone act differently.  Quietly Parker drank her tea then eagerly headed out to do her chores since Mrs. Oishi refused to be drawn into any conversation. 

By the end of the day, Parker was exhausted.  Sensei was especially hard and demanding something he rarely was after introducing a new element to her training.  Today he added three new techniques and became impatient with her.  At dinner Mrs. Oishi was still taciturn and cool to her.  This wouldn't do, the past few months had passed agreeably.  The last thing Parker wanted was for things to return to the way they had been when she first arrived.  Taking a few quick breaths she looked up and addressed Mrs. Oishi.  

"Oishi-san have I done something to offend you?  Please tell me, all day you have been cool to me and I don't understand why," Parker implored.  She had meant to say this with a measure of impassivity, emulating the older woman, but her desperation won out. 

"You have been spying on me.  I do not like those who sneak around spying then go around flaunting their disdain for all to see," the woman answered with an air of calm anger. 

"I swear I've never spied on you and I would never make fun of you!! Please you must believe me!" Parker was practically shouting now. 

"Lower your voice, you will disturb Sensei.  There is no need to lie; it is almost as despicable as spying.  I saw you on the practice grounds with Sensei sneering at my form of _tai chi_," Mrs. Oishi said quietly.  She had been extremely disappointed in Parker.  She would never have believed that the child could have been so cruel.   

Realizing that she had been found out, Parker became quiet.  Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a way to express herself and her motives without further alienating her friend.

"Oishi-san, you are my only friend.  I would never do anything to offend or hurt you.  I have been the victim of other's scorn since my father dumped me here.  I was practicing your _tai chi_ so I could be as graceful as you are.  I had planned on showing you what I learned once I became more proficient.  Sensei surprised me this morning when he caught me doing it.  All he did was correct my form." Parker searched the older woman's inscrutable face.  When she received no response from her explanation, Parker lowered her eyes and her shoulders slumped from the dejection she felt.

Sensing the truth in Parker's words, Mrs. Oishi carefully watched the young girl.  Parker offered no more explanations or any excuses.  That alone convinced Mrs. Oishi that Young Flower had no intentions of hurting her feelings.  Mrs. Oishi still couldn't help but feel a bit of anger from being spied on, regardless of the reason.  She decided to let the girl stew for a while longer then show her that she held no hard feelings.  

After the meal was finished, Mrs. Oishi began to clear the dishes and a silent Parker left solemnly to begin her bedtime rituals.  Once Parker was out of earshot, Mrs. Oishi finished the dishes and clearing in record time, and hurrying into the loose-fitting outfit she used for practice, she quickly padded to Parker's room and knocked quietly on the door.  Sliding the door open, Mrs. Oishi found a tearful Parker trying to hide the evidence of her tears.  'Another effort to imitate me, I feel completely ashamed of myself.  The girl is just trying to find her way in a world that has been nothing but cruel to her in the past three years.'  Almost on the verge of tears herself, Mrs. Oishi beckoned Parker quietly to follow her.

Curious at why Mrs. Oishi kept waving to her to follow, Parker dried her tears and followed her friend outside.  Once they were in the courtyard directly below Parker's bedroom window, Mrs. Oishi sat the girl down on a large stone that was part of the garden's border and began to practice her _tai chi_. Up close Oishi-san's movements were even more fluid.  Parker sat quietly transfixed at the beauty of motion that Mrs. Oishi was displaying.  Once she was finished with the routine, Mrs. Oishi silently beckoned Parker to stand behind her and began again, this time going much slower so Parker would have the opportunity to emulate her moves.  The women practiced for an hour before finishing.  Mrs. Oishi smiled and slightly bowed to Parker.  Parker, relieved to find out that she had not lost her only friend, engulfed the older woman in a bone-crushing hug.

****

****

****

**_Jarod's family residence_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

****

Five days had passed since Miss Parker had been brought to New Hampshire.  She was unaware of it but her funeral had been a solemn affair and her friends had spent the day mourning her passing and removing from her home personal items that would remind them of her.  

In New Hampshire, the family there was wondering what they should do with her, and what she might have in mind for them.  Major Charles and Jarod were fairly certain that she wouldn't return to the Centre once she was informed what had been done for her.  The Major kept putting off telling her, when he analyzed his own feelings at Margaret's insistence, he realized he didn't want this strangely compelling woman to leave.  He was certain the minute she was told how they falsified her death that she would take off for parts unknown and he would never have the opportunity of repaying her for saving his life.

Parker took this state of limbo in stride.  It was like a mini-vacation from the Centre but she knew that she would have to return eventually.  The longer she stayed away the more certain it became to her that Lyle and Raines would do something to hurt Sydney and Broots.  Both men had families and after the revelations on Carthis, Parker who had no such encumbrances was unsure if she could live much longer in any semblance of peace knowing she shared a bloodline with a ghoul she had always despised.

Margaret was still nervous having an active Centre operative living in the house with them.  She wanted to end her husband's stalling and bring the whole issue out into the open.

"Darling, I think it's time you told Miss Parker the reason why you brought her here," Margaret said, trying to nudge her husband into action. 

Noticing the Major frowning slightly, Parker gave him a half smile and answered for him.  "You want to know why I was going to return to the Centre, am I right?"

"Yes.  You know they would be able to trace your weapon to the bullets found in the sweepers.  Going back was signing your own death warrant." 

"You're partially right.  When Raines and Lyle told me that I would be in charge of springing one of their hapless traps on Jarod, I became suspicious.  They made the mistake of telling me they were going to foist on me a 'hand-picked' cadre of the best and brightest of the Centre's sweepers to accompany me on this quest.  I immediately brought a new weapon and practiced with it a public range.  Once the trap had been set, I was sent off to Pennsylvania with a group of sweepers I had never met before.  It was clear they took all their orders from Lyle."

Leaning back, shaking his head and softly laughing at himself, the Major looked at Parker.  "The new weapon's ballistics wouldn't match your Centre issued 9mm.  So they would blame the sweeper's deaths on me and Jarod."

"I'm getting to be a bit more pragmatic in my old age.  They probably wouldn't believe either of you could do it, but they wouldn't have the proof to blame it on me either.  At the most it would have taught them to be careful in handling both me and Jarod," she replied with a shrug. 

"So you planned on killing them the whole time?  Did I just get in the way?" the major asked disgustedly.  He was now feeling foolish at insisting on trying to save a woman who was hell bent on framing him and his son for murder.

Watching the major's face become suffused with anger and embarrassment, Parker remained silent.  It was Jarod who decided to let his father off the hook.

"Dad, I believe at most you stepped in the middle of something that neither of us had counted on.  The sweepers were probably under orders to kill Miss Parker."

The major looked from Jarod's sympathetic face to the cynical expression which had suffused Miss Parker's face.

"You really think I'm a monster, don't you?  I'm no assassin, if that helps clarify things for you," she said in a voice heavy in amused pessimism.  She resolved petulantly never to reveal that her mother's voice warned her of the danger not only to herself but to the Major as well.  This was the main reason she decided to assist him.  

"You work for the Centre and have been hunting our son for almost 6 years.  That alone set the bar of our opinion of you quite low to begin with anything else would have only been a mild surprise," Margaret said angrily.

"Fair enough, may I go now?" she addressed this question directly at Jarod.

Getting a little angry himself, Jarod glared at her and said, "the rest of it, I want you to tell us exactly why you did kill those sweepers." 

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Parker answered, "You already know.  Yes, the sweepers were under orders to kill me or worse once you showed up and were in custody.  If you didn't show, those morons were supposed to carry out their orders then return to the Centre.  They decided that a cold, rainy night on a deserted airstrip would be the perfect place."

"Why did you run to my side of the airstrip?  What was so important for you to do that?  The only reason I followed you was because of the three sweepers who appeared to be tracking you," the major inquired.  He realized that Jarod was correct there was a lot more going on here than met the eye.  

"After I made sure the two of you saw me, I returned to the shelter to find 'thing 1' and 'thing 2' getting ideas.  I had to pull my weapon to make sure I made it outside in one piece.  I hid in the bushes for a few moments when I heard a loud- mouthed moron yell they had a sighting of you just north of the facility.  I knew I had run out of time and I wanted Jarod to finish destroying the labs, so I headed on over before they could mobilize.  You walked right into them.  I realized right off they were more interested in your dead body than anything else, so I decided they should get a taste of it first," she concluded with a bored shrug and again started looking at the Major with a puzzled look on her face.  The Major started looking guilty again like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. 

"Dad feels obligated to you for saving his life," Jarod explained gently, shooting her a wary glance. 

Shaking her head, Parker said, "Well don't, I did what I had to do.  They would have forced me to kill them anyway."  Looking at Jarod with an expression containing equal amounts of exasperation and desperation she continued, "Look, I have to get back.  If I don't they'll do something to Sydney or Broots thinking I ran away."    

"I took care of that for you, I came up with the idea of faking your death.  When you fell and hit your head, you were bleeding profusely; I used your shirt to staunch the blood and smeared some of the blood on your blazer.  Jarod went back and wrapped your clothes around an incendiary bomb.  The Centre thinks your dead and from what we can tell, they even gave you a nice funeral," the Major said watching the few emotions she allowed to show play across her face. 

Looking directly at Major Charles with a look of utter confusion she asked, "Why?  Why would you do that for me?"    

"Because you saved my life three times.  I wanted to know why you did it when all you had to do was to let them kill me and take the credit."

Leaning back into the cushions of the couch in the living room, Parker glanced briefly at Jarod's assembled family.  Finally settling her eyes back on the Major she said, "At the risk of repeating myself, all I can say is that you _really_ think I'm a monster."  She then did something the Major hadn't counted on; she frowned unhappily at him.


	5. Memory Ronin Part V

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual statement_

**Author's note:  Feedback is eagerly sought after. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part V**

**By Callisto**

**_Jarod's Family Residence_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

The days after the Major explained his motives to Parker were relatively peaceful.  So far Parker made no moves or comments about leaving soon.  After some consideration, Jarod, with Trent's help and the hearty approval of his father and Ethan made some significant modifications to the large open area above the garage and converted it into a comfortable apartment, complete with running water, a small microwave and the bare essentials of furniture.  Parker was offered this accommodation and happily accepted it, she didn't like imposing on Ethan and Margaret was still having some trouble adjusting to her presence.

"It's nothing like your usual style of accommodations but I think you should be comfortable here and you're free to stay as long as you like," Jarod said sincerely. 

"Thank you, Jarod.  I still have difficulty getting used to the idea that we can actually be pleasant to one another again.  After everything that's occurred between us, I'm a bit surprised you even bother," she answered with equal sincerity.

"I never forgot the friend I had who used to keep me company and would challenge me to go exploring with her—regardless of my objections," he replied with a laugh.  

"God, it seems like centuries ago instead of decades," she said softly and as she turned to enter the apartment, Jarod touched her arm tentatively stopping her. 

"If you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, I'm here," he said earnestly with an encouraging look in his eye.  

With a wider smile she replied with wry humor, "I would say 'the same goes for me' but I doubt you would be interested in talking to monster of my caliber."  

At the sight of Jarod's gentle, understanding smile, she impulsively reached up and brushed her lips against his stubbly cheek, surprising him.  Before either were forced to respond to what she had done, she quickly ducked through the door and closed it shut softly. 

Waking up after getting the best night's rest she had enjoyed in at least a couple of years, Parker stumbled sleepily to answer the incessant knocking at the door.  Jarod entered with a wide smile and Ethan in tow. 

"How was your night?  Did you sleep well?" he asked as he breezed in full of energy and vigor.

"I was sleeping well until you woke me up.  What time is it and why are you here?"

"We're here to take you shopping.  Emily reminded us that you only have the clothes you arrived in, so we decided to take you into town to pick up a few essentials," Ethan replied with a smile.  

"Oh, wonderful, what time is it?  Are there any stores open now?" she asked wearily. 

"Of course, it's almost 9 o'clock.  I believe the mall opens in a few minutes.  We wanted to get an early start on the day; there are a few other things we need to pick up for the others in town," Jarod said casually.  He watched the quizzical look that passed briefly across Parker's face.  It was obvious to him that it had been a long time since anyone had imposed themselves on her to go shopping.

With a small shrug, Parker mumbled, "okay, let me wash my face and put on my clothes." 

It was 15 minutes before a freshly made-up Parker reemerged wearing Ethan's borrowed Pendleton and jeans.  A wide grin brightened her face further when she smelled the welcome aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  Immediately finding the source, she spotted a brand new coffee maker plugged in and looking lonely on the otherwise barren countertop. 

"This will definitely make me one happy troll," she replied as she opened a mostly empty cabinet and retrieved its sole occupant, a clean mug.  Pouring half a cup, Parker first sipped then tentatively took a larger pull of the liquid.  Like an addict she felt her mind clear from the fog of sleep and wakefulness creep slowly through her body.  Before rinsing out the mug, she drained the contents then turning to her two companions released a deep sigh and said, "Okay, now I'm ready to go shopping.  Umm, what's my spending limit?" she asked looking from her brother to Jarod.

"Since everyone at the Centre believes you're dead, you can't go around withdrawing money from any of your accounts, so I did that for you—from Lyle's corporate account.  You did say it was Lyle's idea to sic those sweepers on you right?" Jarod inquired with a mischievous lift of the eyebrows and his attractive smirk.  

Returning his smile, Parker said with considerable amusement, "the sky's the limit." 

Jarod was surprised to find shopping with Parker was actually fun.  She was extremely finicky but once she explained her methods and what it was she was searching for, both men fanned out and began to assist.  Jarod had to laugh at himself when he realized that he was fussier than she.    

The threesome were relaxing in one of the trendier restaurants in the mall after a few hours of moving from one shop to the next.  Surprisingly the large wad of money Jarod withdrew from Lyle's account was significantly depleted but not alarmingly so.  Ethan watched mildly fascinated as Jarod covertly counted the remains of their allowance.  Glancing at his sister who was leaning back in her chair people watching he was again taken aback at how closely she resembled their mother.  Ethan still often saw his mother's face and heard her voice, Miss Parker's voice, in his mind.

"You've been very conservative.  I would have thought that you would want to buy more clothes than this and your apartment is still barren despite what we've gathered here," Ethan commented with a question in his face.  

"I brought the essentials I know I'll need.  When I decide on where to go from here, I'll buy a more extensive wardrobe.  Besides, it will be best for me to avoid slipping back into my old buying habits," she answered.

"I was hoping you would decide to extend your stay," Ethan began hesitantly.  "Any way, what are you going to do for money?  If you stay with us, you at least won't have to worry about that." 

"What I do for money is partially up to you.  I added a codicil which specifies to my lawyers to hold off the reading of my will for at least two weeks.  After that time they are instructed to contact the Centre and give Lyle and Raines the bad news—I never considered them as recipients of any of my belongings.  You are my major beneficiary.  I've already contacted my lawyers and they know my situation; they will continue the fiction of my death and will inform both Lyle and Raines I chose the law firm as the executors of my estate.  Whenever you decide to reappear, they will hand over everything I own to you—including Momma's summer house in Delaware."

"If you've already contacted them, then what do I have to do with your money?" Ethan asked, his confusion deepening.

"My lawyer advised I should continue the fiction all the way.  He told me the Centre has them under veiled scrutiny already.  All e-mail traffic and bank requests are being carefully monitored," she said indifferently.

"But you said you've already contacted them, does that mean the Centre knows you're not dead?" Ethan asked in earnest sotto voce.

"No.  Everything's fine, don't worry," she replied gently, her expression softening at the sight of Ethan's anxiety.  "My lawyers aren't associated with the Centre, not even Daddy was aware of who I dealt with or what their loyalty was to me." 

"All that has already changed.  You said yourself the Centre currently has them under scrutiny.  It could only be a matter of time before the Centre finds a record or log of your phone call to the lawyer," Jarod replied.  He had been paying close attention to Parker and Ethan's conversation. 

"I phoned my attorney at home when I knew he would be asleep.  A trick I believe I picked up from some genius who used to do that to me," she said with a small smile.  "He's a personal friend, one who would rather harm himself than betray me.  He has the actual title to Momma's house, something I had to practically sell my soul for in order to wrangle it from Daddy.  The price was working for the Centre straight out of college."

"The Centre has been known to corrupt even the best of friendships," Jarod said quietly as he stared at her meaningfully.

Parker returned his stare for a few seconds before breaking the stalemate and resuming her people watching.  She had no answer for him.  The tension between his half brother and sister was almost palpable.  What surprised Ethan was the tension also contained a sexual element which he had been previously unaware.  He wondered anew about the depths of their relationship.  It was obvious there were aspects between the two that both occasionally acted upon but neither discussed.

Clearing his throat noisily, Ethan decided to get a bit more clarification on what his sister expected from him.  "What am I supposed to do?  If your lawyer contacts me then the Centre will probably know how to find me."

"I've already contacted them.  They won't bother looking for you; instead they will wait until doomsday for you to contact them.  They will continue to maintain my estate, your inheritance in the same manner as I have.  When you feel up to it, then I will put you in contact with them—anonymously.  I don't want anyone to get hurt, either you or them." 

"How many lawyer's do you have?" Ethan asked suddenly curious about his sister and the way she handled her affairs.

Smiling at the timid way he asked her this last question, she turned to look at him saying, "There are 5 who handle my estate.  After Daddy's death, I increased their workload 10 fold by liquidating my inheritance.  Somehow, I believe the fat commission check they each receive at the end of the year takes the sting out of most anything.  The way it works is this:  they have a shill attorney who works for a branch of the same law firm in this country.  That attorney is the one who has excited all the scrutiny but he has several layers of other lawyers shielding him from my actual attorneys.  It's the shill who will have the dubious honor of informing Lyle of exactly what I think of him."

Ethan looked at his sister nodding his head in disbelief.  He was impressed with the meticulousness of her planning.  Glancing briefly at Jarod, Ethan noticed his brother smiling slightly obviously he too was impressed.

"You're lawyers are overseas?" he asked as his curiosity sharpened.  

"Yes, in Japan.  Most of my holdings are in offshore accounts and foreign concerns.  I live off the interest of our mother's stock holdings.  My Centre paychecks were usually deposited in the local bank for about a year before being diverted to my offshore holdings.  Now Momma's holdings are beginning to accumulate in the local bank and to make sure the excess would be immediately drained off and diverted with the rest of my holdings, I added a codicil allowing a two week delay before my will could be read.  I have never trusted Lyle and it's just like him to do whatever he could to get his grubby hands on Momma's money."  

"He's her son too.  It wasn't his fault that he ended up the way he did," Ethan said probingly.  He knew from the conversations with his family that she was known to be vengeful but he wanted to see it for himself.

Ethan's comment made her cautious.  She had a feeling that he was asking more than his naive comment implied.  Controlling the timbre of her voice she said, "Lyle receives dividends from half of Momma's holdings.  I handed them over shortly after I received proof he was my twin.  Any more questions?" 

"No, I know a few things about Jarod but all I know about you is what I hear from others.  I'm sorry if I upset you," Ethan apologized half-sincerely. 

Smiling at her brother's insincerity she knew he was only being curious.  "Well, you better ask those questions now, it'll be a little difficult once I'm gone."

"Well, as long as I hold the purse strings, I think I'll exercise my new brotherly rights and hang on to you for a while longer," Ethan said with a self-satisfied smile. 

No longer able to hold in his amusement, Jarod started to laugh at the mixture of emotions that were plastered on Parker's face:  from surprise, disbelief to disgruntled irritation.  It took Jarod a bit of effort to elicit this kind of reaction from her and usually he was more than a little irritated when he achieved success.  Here Ethan achieved the goal with little effort and much satisfaction. 

After lunch Ethan decided to conduct a small experiment and left them alone to browse through some furniture stores to pick out a small sofa and chair while he scouted out the electronics store for a television and other necessities.  When he caught up with them they were looking in the window of a shop, talking and laughing with each other; it was as Ethan thought.  It was obvious to him that once left alone they became more comfortable and considerate around each other.  He suspected that given enough time alone they would begin to act on the unconscious sexual tension that buzzed around them.

By the time they returned home several hours later, Jarod's wad of cash had disappeared.  Tired and hungry they entered the main house and were greeted by the delicious smell of dinner cooking.  Margaret and Emily were busy in the kitchen and rebuffed Jarod's offer to assist.  Amazingly they enlisted Parker's assistance instead, informing him that only the women would be allowed to prepare this meal.  Wary and puzzled Parker graciously assented and putting her things down wandered into the kitchen and was immediately put to work.

As Parker entered her apartment later that night, loaded down with the purchases of the morning, she reflected on the entire day.  From the abrupt awakening of Jarod's knocking, Ethan's probing questions and his threat of trying to force her to stay, to Margaret taking pains to get to know her better.  Jarod was indeed blessed with a wonderful family.  She felt the muted sting of jealousy and longing.  She had wished that her father had been a better parent and had always longed to be treasured and wanted as Jarod obviously was by his family.  Sighing sadly she deposited the bags Jarod handed her in the roomy bedroom and after hunting around for a few seconds found a large t-shirt to sleep in.  It came from a smaller bag Jarod had placed in one of her larger bags.  She laughed aloud when turning it around she saw a blue cartoon character on the front with the words 'Monsters Inc.' written underneath.             


	6. Memory Ronin Part VI

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual statement_

**Author's note:  Please favor me with some feedback!**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part VI**

**By Callisto**

**_The Centre_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

****

'This is the start of the second week after her death,' Broots thought solemnly.  He had reverted to his quiet almost serene existence, something that had not been a part of his life since Miss Parker had breezed unhappily into it.  He remembered how angry she was when Sydney went over her head and had the Director assign him to the pursuit team.  Now he would give almost anything just to have her here again—moody, grumpily irritable and amazing.  She fascinated him and he had quickly developed an almost masochistic attraction to her.  She had even rebuffed his advances with class and in such a way that he didn't feel uncomfortable still working around her.

His days were indeed quiet and the promotion to Technical Director added a nice packet to his salary.  Broots wondered what else they wanted from him.  Was the promotion a way of giving him hush money for all the extraordinary not to mention illegal methods they had used while trying to capture Jarod?  He wasn't sure but a few things continued to puzzle him; why with her death was the pursuit team for Jarod disbanded?  And why was Mr. Lyle going out to Pennsylvania to have a second look at the site where his twin was killed?  He knew the man was a sociopath but this was positively gruesome—unless there was something else going on.  Broots shrugged to himself and made a mental note to bring up this line of thought the next time he saw Sydney.   Smiling to himself, Broots thought of his remaining friend from the pursuit days.  Sydney would most likely psychoanalyze Lyle and come up with a more politically correct way of describing Lyle's actions.  The guy was just simply nuts. 

**_Biotech Research Facility_**

**_The Centre_**

**_Pennsylvania_**

****

It had been 3 days since Lyle and his computer wizard, Wade, had arrived at the Centre's research facility.  So far they had discovered nothing new and at first glance the cleaner team assigned to analyze what had occurred here had come up with nothing new either.  Lyle was frustrated, he felt there was something wrong with this whole scenario and he was determined to turn over every rock to find it.  A faint whisper in his mind told him that his twin was still alive.  These messages were occurring a lot more lately and his curiosity was piqued but he was reluctant, to say the least, about mentioning this to Raines or even Sydney.  Being a science project once in his life was quite enough.  He had one more week to probe for evidence before he was forced to return to Delaware empty handed. 

Wade was nervous being asked to come with the Chairman's son to analyze and oversee the elite cleaner team who had been assigned to this case.  Fortunately for Wade, he was an ambitious man.  The rumors about Lyle didn't alarm him, he had been jealous of his superior, Broots, being assigned to work with Mr. Lyle's powerful sister, Miss Parker.  Now she was dead and Wade had been reassigned to work with the surviving sibling.  To his way of thinking, things were definitely looking up. 

Wade had been given the mind-numbing task of scanning through the numerous security camera feeds to try to find something the cleaner team missed.  He had been at this job for several hours and so far the only thing he noticed were some stupid sweepers kicking and trampling over the bushes on the outside of the compound.  'If they thought they were being sneaky, they deserved getting blown to bits', he thought grumpily. Glancing at the four screens arrayed before him, Wade's weary eyes caught a glimpse of movement from one of the airstrip cameras.  Rubbing at his eyes, he knew fatigue was getting to him.  He continued to scan the action on the camera when abruptly he decided on getting a second and closer look at the blip of movement he saw earlier.  Perhaps it was another hare darting across the runway but at least it would give him something to do rather than sitting here doing nothing.    

The Supervising Incident Review & Restoration Analyst or head Cleaner was miffed.  Having to report to Mr. Lyle was exasperating.  The man's infuriating questions and vaguely veiled insinuations that he and his team had rushed through their examination of the bombed out site tried his patience.  Reminding himself that Mr. Lyle was not only the darling of the Triumvirate but also the close relative of both the present Chairman as well as his deceased predecessor kept the long-time Cleaner cognizant of his position.  Taking a deep breath the Cleaner continued to conceal his true feelings and let his disgust in his superior fade into the background of his mind.  

****

****

**_Saito Academy—Autumn 1973_**

**_Kyoto-fu Prefecture, Japan_**

****

The commodious dojo had room enough for the over 70 students and sensei who were assembled.  Parker was very nervous being there and took comfort in Sensei Otsu's words that she not only belonged but he expected her to do well against her former classmates.  Looking around curiously between matches, Parker was unable to locate Chiyo or any of the other girls who had trained with her while she was at the academy.  A teenaged male voice whispered into her ear malevolently when she had finally settled down.

"If you're looking for Chiyo, she and the other girls were sent home where they belong, which is what will happen to you after today."

Parker was far from surprised at the nastiness of the threat but she wondered at the boldness of the speaker.  She didn't respond to the threat or turn around to see who the speaker was, instead she shifted her gaze directly across the room and this time she was astonished to find Eiji's eyes staring at her unwaveringly.  She had been the recipient of many unnecessarily hard knocks and spills at Eiji's hands.  For a few weeks she wondered where he had disappeared to and finally when she summoned the courage to ask Sensei, much to her amazement, he answered her.  Eiji left because he suffered from the weakness of intolerance and arrogance.  Anyone unwilling to view his fellow man as an equal was doomed to failure.  A worthy opponent's first advantage is to be underestimated, if a student in the middle of training is unable to accept that no one should be summarily dismissed than to continue training would be a waste of time.

Parker listened to this explanation in silence, Sensei Otsu noticing her pensiveness asked, "What part of my answer has you in a quandary?" 

"Sensei, did you choose me amongst the other more skilled students at the Saito Academy because I'm a girl and a gaijin?  I can understand you had Eiji train me so he could overcome some of his prejudices but was that the main reason?"  Parker arranged her features into an impassive mask when she asked this question. 

"I chose you for my own reasons, none of which had anything to do with Eiji or your appearance," Sensei replied with just a hint of heat underlying his words. 

Recalling her attention to the match being played out in front of her, she saw the head student getting pummeled unmercifully by his opponent.  She recalled how Hideaki had hastily wrapped his karate jacket in a plain wrapper and shoved it into her hands as she was leaving.  He had always shown her kindness and now to see him of all people getting beaten down, seemed to be an insult aimed directly at her.  Once the match was called and Hideaki was able to pull himself together to limp unceremoniously from the floor, her eye was caught by Eiji who gave her a small malicious smile.

Parker felt her face warm from the blush which suffused her features.  She had not felt this intensity of anger since after her mother committed suicide.  Her anger festered inside her breast like a caged animal waiting for release.  To calm herself she mentally practiced the _kata _Sensei taught her and for a while the white heat abated and left her the ability to breathe.

When finally it was her turn to compete, she noticed her opponent wore patches on his uniform with the same design as Eiji and the other boy who had hurt Hideaki-san.  Rising slowly Parker remembered Sensei's explanation of an opponent's first advantage and walked timidly to the center of the room to bow her respect to her Sensei.  When she was finally facing her opponent waiting for the signal for the match to begin, Parker decided to be judicious and put this fellow down with a minimum of fuss.  Never expecting the match to be easy, she was startled to find that she was well matched.  The confusion on her opponent's face was obvious and Parker felt it was now or never to seize her advantage.  She performed a series of strikes exactly as she had been instructed.  Her opponent countered and delivered a blow that knocked the air out of her.  She doubled over in pain and received another vicious strike across her back, slamming her against the floor with force.  The world spun and her vision blurred for a few seconds—when her vision cleared she saw Eiji smiling triumphantly at her.  This alone galvanized her strength as rage enveloped her and the image of a broken Hideaki filled her mind.  

Parker sprang to her feet with an energy she didn't realize she possessed and was immediately propelled forward by a foot thrust forcefully in her back.  She brought herself to a stop and everything faded as the many months of practice and watching Sensei took over.  Parker _felt_ her opponent approach her obliquely from behind and in a perfectly timed kick sent the boy flying into the students seated behind him.  

Rising to his feet, Senzo tried to ignore the pain this girl had just delivered to his chest.  He re-centered himself and glancing at the girl's eyes, he was surprised at the rage she was focusing directly at him.  By the time their match was over, Senzo had developed a healthy respect for all women and vowed never to listen to another word Eiji said.  Limping his way to his seat with the bitter taste of defeat smarting in his bloodied mouth, Senzo refused in disgust to look at Eiji.

Parker returned to her seat after bowing once again in respect to her inscrutable Sensei.  As she sat, she caught Hideeaki's eye and gave him a ghost of a smile.  The older boy was caught off guard as his eyes widened in amazement to Parker's mute message.  She had avenged him in the process of teaching these so-called superior boys that a girl could hold her own amongst them. 

"I don't recall teaching you how to execute a flying kick," Sensei began while they were riding home in his limo.  Parker had changed into street clothes and carried her uniform in a small duffle bag. 

"No, Sensei you haven't.  It was something I saw one of the students practicing at the school we were visiting last week," Parker said quietly.

"Attempting to perform techniques you have not be properly trained in can result in serious injury.  You are too important and intelligent to indulge in this sort of foolishness.  Next week, you will do nothing but practice _kata _and strength building exercises as a punishment," Sensei replied angrily. 

"Yes Sensei," Parker replied contritely.  Looking up searchingly into his face she asked,  "did I do the kick wrong?"

"That is beside the point.  If you had hurt yourself we would be behind schedule waiting for you to heal and learn from your impulsiveness," he said harshly. 

Later that night, Parker had been in bed for almost an hour when she got up to get a glass of water.  She was just about to enter the kitchen when she heard Mrs. Oishi speaking to Sensei.

"I was certain Flower would do well in the competition.  You said that she used an illegal move?  Where would she learn such a thing?" Mrs. Oishi asked.  

"It was a flying kick, perfectly executed however if she hadn't used it, she would have won prime distinction in her age class.  The only answer of where she learned how to do it could be at Tsuge Shogakko when I took her with me for a visit, some of the advanced students took a liking to her."

"From the tone of your voice, you sound proud of her," Mrs. Oishi said softly.  "Is she the one you were looking for?" 

"I suspect that she is, unfortunately for both of us if she is who I suspect, then we are both in a trap.  Mine from fate and hers from destiny." Sensei said with stern conviction.  

Parker tiptoed back to her room, thrilled and concerned at what Sensei had said.  She had finally done something to make Sensei proud but what trap could they both be in?  There could be only one answer to that:  The Centre.

The next morning Parker was outside early, first practicing Mrs. Oishi's style of tai chi and seamlessly moving into Sensei's personalized _kata._  Her limbs moved smoothly and from the expression on her face, this _kata_ was a source of peace and enjoyment.  Sensei watched with pensive interest as his student performed to perfection the _kata_ he had taught her.  It was time to inform her of what he had been instructed.  The blackmail was still fresh in his mind.  The Centre apparently was only vaguely aware of her importance but they possessed the crucial piece of the puzzle, the boy.  The resolve, which had taunted him in its elusiveness a few days ago, now strengthened into an iron will.  He would do as they requested but he would give the girl something they hadn't counted on.  Releasing the breath he was holding Sensei Otsu walked out of the room and into the practice arena where Parker was still engaged in performing her _kata_.

Sensei stood before the young girl for several seconds.  She felt his presence but knew he would expect her to continue until he bade her to stop.  Feeling a hand, heavy in its own strength lightly rest on her shoulder, Parker stopped to face her Sensei.  

"There is something of importance which I must discuss with you.  I have been putting off having this talk with you but delay only increases concern rather than relieving it," Sensei Otsu said solemnly.  He knew he had not only her undivided attention but a sharpened interest because of his words.  "I have been contacted by the people who are your caretakers."  At the eager look in her face, Sensei Otsu held up his hand to stop her from talking.  

"The phone call was for me.  I have been instructed to train you in the arts of assassination.  The demonstration from yesterday's match at the Saito Academy was enough to convince both your father and his associates that you would make a prime candidate.  My own views about your temperament and suitability, I chose to keep to myself."  Motioning a stunned Parker to sit on the wooden seat at the edge of the garden, Sensei remained standing, towering over his pupil. 

"I will teach you these arts however you must conceal them from everyone, especially from those closest to you.  To make myself plainly understood:  you are no assassin and never will be.  There may come a time when you will need the skills I teach you.  Like every human and animal on this earth, you will defend yourself when challenged.  The tools I will give you, will enable you to do so at a greater advantage than most."

Before he could continue, Parker in a small voice asked the one question that kept buzzing in her mind since he started talking, "Why?  Sensei, why?"  

"You will discover the reasons in the fullness of time.  It is not my place to divulge to you what little I know when my information is incomplete and therefore may put a complexion on the truth it was never intended to have."  

"But you're acting on what you know.  Please tell me," she begged softy.

An infrequent smile graced his features as he looked down on the pretty young girl.  He was sure in a few years she would mature into a stunningly beautiful woman.  

"I am doing this for one simple reason:  I like you.  You have a kind heart and I fear life will be harsh on you."

"How long will I be allowed to stay here with you and Mrs. Oishi?" 

"Until the training is complete.  Your academics tutor reports that you are doing well in your studies and that you are far ahead of your contemporaries.  Let me further caution you to conceal your intelligence.  When others feel your understanding is weak or limited they will underestimate you."

"And being underestimated is the first advantage when one is called upon to defend oneself or to attack," Parker recited by rote. 

"Excellent.  The lessons you learn here will assist you later in life.  Continue to learn well," Sensei Otsu said.  He then turned and re-entered the house leaving Parker on the wooden seat wondering what her father had in mind for her and if she would have the proper skills to withstand it.      


	7. Memory Ronin Part VII

_Disclaimer:  See Part I for the usual cautionary statement_

**Author's note:  Please let me know how you like it.**

**Memory Ronin**

**Chapter VII**

**By Callisto**

**_Jarod's Family home_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

****

By the end of the week, with the extras Jarod had installed, the apartment he had offered to Miss Parker was extremely comfortable and well fitted-up.  They had spent the last few days amicably in each other's company reminding both of the closeness they once shared as children.  Working on putting a shelf in one of the kitchen cabinets under the countertop, Jarod had Miss Parker hold the shelf steadily in place while he fitted a bracket in place using an electric drill.  Many times during the week they had worked this closely and the attraction they shared continued to intensify.  Today Jarod was so intent on getting the last screw properly placed that he hadn't noticed how close his helper was to him.  When at last he had the bracket secured he relaxed his tired arms and heard a small grunt as part of his body weight came to rest on her arm.  Realizing his mistake, Jarod withdrew his head from the cramped cabinet space and turned to make sure he hadn't hurt her.  He found himself staring directly into her eyes, their noses only a few centimeters apart.  Succumbing to his attraction he leaned forward almost kissing her when the sound of his father calling out interrupted him.  Uttering a small oath under his breath, Jarod stood hastily and turned to watch his father enter the room. 

Sensing he had interrupted something, Major Charles looked at his son quizzically, "I guess I caught you in the middle of something.  Jarod, there's something we need to discuss as soon as you're finished here."  The Major's gaze shifted from the chagrined look on Jarod's face to the amused expression on Miss Parker's face. 

"I'm just finishing up now.  I need to clean up this mess then I'll be right with you," Jarod replied.

"Excellent, I'll be in the house with Trent.  He found something I think you should have a look at."  As the Major retreated to the house, his suspicions about Jarod's attraction to the unusual woman whose life they saved were solidifying.  Instead of being alarmed the Major felt a sense of relief; the sooner Jarod put his childhood fascination with Miss Parker behind him, the better off he would be and perhaps this would clear the way for his son to establish a lasting relationship with someone that could possibly end in the creation of a family.       

After the Major left, Jarod heaved a large unconscious sigh.  That was the second time he had tried to kiss Miss Parker and had been interrupted.  Looking down at the drill in his hand, Jarod quickly drew the long cord into a tight coil and unplugged it from the wall before replacing it in a large tool bucket he brought with him.  Miss Parker had gathered the rest of the tools they had used in the project and had her hand on a broom before Jarod could get to it.  

"Go ahead.  I'll finish up here, I think your father was a little eager to talk with you," she said evenly.  All the prior amusement was cleared from her face.  The capriciousness of fate seemed to be conspired against them becoming any closer than they were already.

Nodding distractedly, Jarod stared at her absorbed in his own thoughts.  Without warning, he stepped directly in her way and gently, if not hurriedly kissed her.  He caught her completely off guard enabling him to engulf her in his arms.  The kiss continued for a while as their intensity and desire grew.  When their breath finally ran out, they parted and stared mutely at each other, surprised by the other's reaction.  Jarod was the first to speak.

"I think it would be best for me to leave right now."

Parker remained silent as she watched Jarod leave.  When he turned to look at her as he crossed the threshold, he caught her staring at him with a vulnerable expression on her face.  When he was gone, she leaned her hip against the countertop as she paused to gather her scattered thoughts. 

Jarod had time to compose himself while he stowed his tools in the shed downstairs from Miss Parker's apartment.  He was thrilled by her reaction and hoped she wouldn't retreat into her defensive shell the next time he saw her.  The shocked look on her face amused him even though he shared the feeling.  He could scarcely believe she had reacted the way she had and with a passion that equaled his own.  This warranted further investigation and he was determined to give this new development considerable thought. 

As he entered the large home his family had purchased shortly after being reunited, he heard the sounds of laughter and conversation and instantly felt warmed.  This is what he had wanted all his life, finally all the people who were supposed to have an important role in his life were together and a part of him just as it was meant to be.

**_Otsu Compound –late autumn 1973_**

**_Mie-ken Prefecture,, Japan_**

****

For the past few weeks she had trained as she had never trained in her life.  Sensei was putting her through a grueling regimen of physical exercises and began teaching her a new, more challenging _kata _she was expected to practice diligently and perform flawlessly.  Parker rose to the challenge and many nights fell into a dreamless exhausted slumber, barely remembering what she ate or said to Mrs. Oishi.  

In the early morning hours at the start of the weekend Parker had just finished flubbing up a portion of the _kata_ and becoming frustrated and angry with herself.  She was about to begin again when Mrs. Oishi interrupted her. 

"Flower, it is time you take a break from your studies.  We are going shopping in Kyoto for the day.  Perhaps a complete change of scenery will help you refocus your mind."  A gentle smile graced the woman's face as the look of utter astonishment graced the girl's features.

They spent the first couple hours wandering from store to store, mostly window-shopping.  When they stopped for some lunch and enjoyed a picnic in one of the scenic parks in Kyoto City, Mrs. Oishi looked at her young charge with a great deal of curiosity.  

"Flower, you surprise me.  I have often heard stories that Americans love to shop, yet we have been to numerous stores and you have not expressed an interest in any of the clothing.  Is there something troubling you?"

"I don't know what would look good on me.  All I know is that I'm tired of the clothes my Daddy always insists I wear.  I want something different, different than what everyone expects from me," the child said with an air of defeated determination. 

"I understand.  Do you like the more modern look? Or perhaps something more prim and proper?"  Mrs. Oishi asked knowing the answer already.  

"I want something unexpected but classy and sexy at the same time," the girl replied eagerly. 

"I believe I know just the thing.  I will show you what looks good on you and the style and cut of clothing that compliment your figure.  I have a feeling you're going to be very tall but shapely so we will choose your clothing accordingly," Mrs. Oishi said pensively as she met the teenager's gaze frankly.  The girl had already grown several inches in the few months she had been living at Sensei Otsu's home.  When she first arrived, Parker was still shorter than Mrs. Oishi, now she was already the same height with no signs of slowing down. 

As the two shoppers happily walked in the direction of the train platform loaded down with a plethora of shopping bags filled with a newly purchased wardrobe they chatted companionably.  Once on the train, Mrs. Oishi returned to the conversation they started earlier when the woman noticed the girl had attracted the amorous attentions of a couple of teenaged boys.

"Flower, you were telling me about this boy.  Is he the only one who has attracted your attention or were there others?" Mrs. Oishi probed.  

"Jarod and I were just friends.  He lives at the Centre and Daddy became angry when he found out I still hung out with him."  

"So, you never entertained any romantic thoughts about this Jarod?  The way you speak of him, I find that a little hard to believe," Mrs. Oishi said gently.  The closed look on the girl's face worried her.  "I am not your parent, so you don't have to worry about me judging you.  I will pass on to you something my mother told me a long time ago.  'When you find the man fate has assigned you, there will be no question, you will know him and he will know you.'  Personally, I always thought that was nothing but a load of hogwash, however from what you tell me of this Jarod, he may be the one fate has assigned you."

"We're just friends.  I mean, I think I might…um.  Well I do like him and he's very cute and a genius but I don't think he feels that way towards me," Parker said with a small defeated shrug.  "Anyway, Daddy would have a fit if I tried to make Jarod my boyfriend."  

"Oh, it's like that.  Well, you will know the right time to find out if Jarod will ever feel about you the way you feel about him.  In the meantime, I will burden you with more advice.  You are already a beautiful woman and time will only enhance your looks, so here is my warning.  Many men will want you, instead of being their pawn take control of your sexuality in the same manner you take control of a fight.  Choose 2 or 3 men with whom you feel reasonably comfortable and limit yourself with them.  There will come a time you will realize that you have certain needs, until you come to terms with the love you feel for Jarod and the weight your feelings for him have tied around your heart, use this formula."   

"Won't people think I'm easy if they see me with different boys all the time?"

"Let them think what they will.  You will know that you have only 2 or 3 men with whom you are intimate.  Come to an understanding with them; let them know of the other's existence but never how many.  If you are careful, then your needs will be met and no one's feelings will be hurt while you search for the right man for you." 

"What about Jarod?  What should I do about my feelings for him?" 

"I thought you said you were only 'friends'," Mrs. Oishi replied with a knowing smile.

"We are, I was hoping that someday he would start to like me as much as I do him.  Daddy didn't give me a chance to say good-bye to him.  He said when I was older I would understand about people like Jarod.  I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."  

"It might be best to keep your feelings for Jarod to yourself.  Remain watchful and vigilant and you will know when it is the right time to tell him how you feel.  Unfortunately, with your father being opposed, you may have to prepare yourself for never having the opportunity of sharing your feelings with him," Mrs. Oishi said with quiet sympathy.

After several minutes of watching the scenery whisk by in silence, Parker turned to Mrs. Oishi solemnly and said, "I think you're right." 

****

****

**_Jarod's family home_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

Jarod sat back from the monitor in silence, digesting the information Trent's computer had supplied him a few minutes before.

"You said it was too easy.  It looks like you were right, son.  They have always had your genetic material stored at another facility.  The trick now is finding the real location," the Major said grimly.

"Well, at least we're reasonably sure this information is genuine.  The encryption sequence is first rate, if it weren't for your source inside the Centre we would never have broken it down so quickly," Trent said with satisfaction. 

"The only problem now is finding out where they are storing my sperm and destroying it before they create a child," Jarod said pensively. 

"Perhaps Miss Parker will know.  She did used to work for them, it's kind of hard to believe she wouldn't know especially since they sent her after you on the decoy," Trent replied tentatively. 

"I doubt they would share that sort of information with her.  From what Sydney said, she didn't hide her disapproval at what they had done to you.  What Raines did to her own mother was enough to insure her lack of support."

"Do you think they were going to do the same thing to my sister that they did to my mother?"  Ethan asked.  When everyone in the room turned to look at him, he continued, "I mean, impregnate her using your sperm Jarod."

"Anything with that place is possible.  Her father was a monster and using his own family to further his career wasn't beneath him or anything new," Jarod said angrily. 

"All this speculation isn't getting us any where.  What we need is a way to figure out the real location of you're genetic material and the rest of mine.  That's the only way to stop them from using us and hopefully from using anyone else," the Major said forcefully. 


	8. Memory Ronin Part VIII

_Disclaimer:  See usual statement on Part I_

**Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews.  Please let me know how you like this story.**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part VIII**

By Callisto

_Law offices of Proust & Latham_

_New York, NY_

Two weeks had finally gone by and Lyle returning from Pennsylvania empty handed and frustrated decided on going directly to the lawyer's office before heading back to the Centre.  Lyle lounged casually on the leather couch in the comfortable office.  The view was breathtaking and the appointments, which surrounded him, were just short of deserving the label of lavish.  The tea he was offered sat cooling on a low walnut table as he waited for the probate lawyer to arrive.  Lyle's mind was agreeably engaged on thoughts of the sensuous figure of the Japanese secretary who saw to his needs when the thick, soundproof door opened suddenly.  An intense looking young American breezed into the office with a distractedly harassed expression.  The second he spotted Lyle on the couch, the lawyer instantly rearranged his features into a remotely pleasing mask. 

"Mr. Lyle?  I am very sorry to have kept you waiting.  My name is Dan Sawyer, I am one of the lawyers who had the privilege of representing your sister," the younger man said soberly holding his hand out to Lyle.  As Lyle stood and shook the other's hand the lawyer continued, "Please, let me convey my condolences on behalf of the entire firm, we were all deeply saddened to hear of Miss Parker's passing."

Keeping his features neutral, Lyle nodded solemnly.  "Thank you, her death was a deep shock to us all."

"I can only imagine.  May I ask, if it isn't an imposition, how did it happen?"  Sawyer's face was a mask of concern from which the intelligence he had been gifted with kept peeking through. 

"It was an industrial accident.  The corporation our family runs has diverse interests which include the development and handling of certain volatile substances for the industrial complex at large.  Unfortunately, my sister was at the facility on business when the accident occurred.  An unforeseen set of circumstances have left us bereft," Lyle replied with friendly solemnity. 

"I see.  She will be greatly missed," Sawyer said with a slight hardening of his words.  It was clear he was unsatisfied with Lyle's obfuscation but there was little he could do to force the man to be more explicit. 

"Yes, she will.  Now could we get to the matter at hand?  My sister's passing has left a hole in the corporation's hierarchy, which falls on my shoulders to fill.  I'm a busy man, Mr. Sawyer," Lyle said curtly.

"I understand, so let's cut to the chase shall we?" Sawyer said punctiliously, as he indicated with his hand for Lyle to resume his seat on the couch.  When both men were seated, with Sawyer taking the leather chair opposite Lyle he began, "Your sister left very clear instructions for us to follow.  As the executors of her estate you can imagine we take our role quite seriously.  Your sister has extensive holdings which require careful handling even after her death."  Glancing at the irritated impatience, which was beginning to show on Lyle's features, Sawyer maintained his mask of distant respect and continued, "The bulk of Miss Parker's estate is to be put in an irrevocable trust, however, she did include a provision for you as her twin.  She has left you the sum of exactly $30,540.62 along with a letter.  Actually the letter was our idea, it is copied verbatim from the codicil she included in her will approximately a year after she discovered your connection with her."

Lyle struggled to control the expression on his face.  He knew the significance of the sum she left him, however he was curious as to how she found out what he had done.  The sum was the exact amount he allotted for the cleanup, disposal and cremation of May Lin, his mail order bride whom his urges had led him to torture and kill.  Mr. Parker had assisted in covering up the incident and together they had erased the trail completely, or so they thought.  Tightly clinching his jaw, Lyle tore his gaze from the spectacular view and shifted back to the lawyer who was watching him carefully with an impassive expression.  

The men continued to stare at each other silently for a few seconds before Lyle became aware that he was being handed a letter.  Rising to his feet, Lyle snatched the letter from the lawyer's hand.  

"If this was all you had to tell me, why wasn't this done over the phone and the letter mailed?" he asked tightly.  

"It was Miss Parker's wish to have you here to hear the news of your inheritance.  In fact, she insisted upon it, something about wanting to insure my safety.  However, I'm sure I must have misunderstood her exact meaning.  I was supposed to read to you the contents of the codicil but I felt it would be better if you read it in privacy."

"You said the bulk of her estate was in trust, what about our father's estate?  We recently lost our father and divided his estate.  It was included in his will that if anything happened to either of us the other would inherit the entirety of his holdings," Lyle stated cautiously.  It was obvious from this lawyer's prudently maintained mask of impassivity that his sister had thought of just about everything.   

"Yes, the amount your sister awarded to you is out of the inheritance she received from your father.  Her share was painstakingly liquidated and annexed to her own estate.  Your father's will stipulated that the surviving twin would only receive those moneys and holdings of his estate left intact at the time of their death.  Nothing of Miss Parker's share of your father's estate has been left intact.  Much of it has already been donated to the various charities Miss Parker supported." 

"I see, and the trust?" Lyle asked again sensing reluctance on the lawyer's part to reveal the identity of the beneficiary. 

"The trust is being held for your younger brother, Mr. Ethan Clauson," Sawyer said slowly.

Lyle's eyes narrowed at this information.  Turning to the lawyer once again he asked, "Have you contacted my younger sibling about his latest windfall?"

"Actually, I was reluctant to ask you but since you have brought it up, would you have any idea how we may contact him?  Your sister's explicit instructions prohibit me from searching for him," Sawyer asked with deepening interest.  

"No, I have no idea.  I was hoping you could tell me.  I was unaware of Ethan's existence until this past year.  I would like to have the opportunity of bringing what is left of my family together once again," Lyle lied smoothly. 

Frowning slightly the lawyer looked at Lyle quizzically, "That's strange, Miss Parker indicated that her only surviving family were her two brothers."

"Well, she left out an uncle and our infant brother who was born about a couple years ago," Lyle said staring into the lawyer's mask.  

"Please Mr. Lyle, let me again express my personal condolences on the loss of your sister.  She was a beautiful, dynamic woman and I personally will miss her," Sawyer said dismissively making it clear he would not divulge anything further to Lyle.

"That's quite a thought, I'll keep that in mind," Lyle said coolly as he left the office.  

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

When the television Ethan brought for his sister finally arrived, Parker set it up in the now comfortably appointed living room.  It was a large 48" projection television with surround sound speakers and a state-of-the-art DVD player thrown in for good measure.  At first she was taken aback at the Goliath her youngest brother had brought for her, then she began to laugh affectionately at him when he came in sheepishly smiling.  He wasn't sure what her reaction would be but he wanted to get only the best for his older sister. 

When she smiled at him fondly he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth which radiated from her.  Imagining that their mother was much the same way, Ethan felt fortunate to have her here and hoped he could do more to convince her to extend her stay indefinitely.  He had noticed that even Margaret was beginning to become attached to her also.  Ethan was cheered by the change and was cautiously hopeful that his sister would continue to fit in with the family at large. 

Eventually the whole family filtered in one by one to see how the apartment upstairs from the garage was shaping up.  Curiously for Parker, each person brought a little something to make the apartment homier, a beautiful statuette from Margaret, a framed print from Trent and the Major, and a green leafy plant from Emily.

Shortly after the arrival of the television, Jarod showed up one night to check on her and as with the rest of his family, he didn't come empty handed.  He wandered into the apartment with a friendly smile and a large box with holes in the lid tied with a bright bow.

"I heard Ethan brought you a huge television.  I was hoping we could watch a movie together," he said amicably. 

"I was just making myself some dinner, would you like to join me?" she asked invitingly.  She had moved back into the kitchen and began to stir something she had sizzling in a wok.

"No thank you, I ate a while ago.  Do you need any help?  I'm quite handy in the kitchen, even if I do say so myself," he replied with a grin. 

Returning his smile she said, "No I think I have it under control but would you mind handing me that bowl sitting over there?" 

Jarod reached over picked up a bowl of cubed, cooked chicken and handed it to her.  Curious about what she was making, he peeked over her shoulder to see what ingredients she had in the wok.  The smell from the concoction was making his mouth water.  He had hastily eaten a sandwich for dinner, unwilling to take a break from his constant computer surveillance of Centre activities.

Noticing the hungry look on his face, Parker used the wooden spoon she was stirring her dinner with and scooped up a bit of the cooked vegetables for him to taste.  Suspending her hand under the spoon she placed it to his lips.  Without hesitation he ate what she offered and moaned in appreciation.  She had gotten the mixture of vegetables and seasonings perfect.

She smiled in gentle amusement at his obvious enjoyment of her culinary skills.  She returned to stirring the vegetables, swatting at his hand as he tried to reach for more.  Wordlessly she pointed to an empty plate just beyond her reach and he handed it to her.

They shared her dinner and talked comfortably for over an hour.  After they ate, Parker opened her present to find a small black bunny.  Smiling happily, she lifted the soft animal from the box and cuddled it.  She rubbed her cheek against its soft fur and gently petted the creature.  Carrying it into the kitchen she retrieved several fresh lettuce leaves and returned the animal to its box after supplying it with fresh water.  As she was washing up Jarod joined her in the kitchen to dry the dishes.  Playfully she scooped up some suds and dabbed them on his nose.  She laughed at the result but the intensely longing look he was giving her made her slowly curb her amusement.  Surprised and more than a little curious about his scrutiny, Parker returned his stare and immediately understood.  He wanted to kiss her again but was reticent about her reaction.  A slow gently amusing smile containing equal measures of invitation and daring graced her face as she watched him.  After a few seconds of staring at him, she broke the silence asking in a low voice, "you going to try that again?"

Returning her smile he said in a similar tone, "Any objections?" 

Holding his gaze in her own, she said with clear amusement in her voice, "I was wondering what would happen this time.  Perhaps the roof will collapse or maybe the sky will fall in?" 

Jarod's smile faded from his lips as he leaned towards her, and pausing briefly before their lips met, he kissed her.  At first the kiss was tentative then quickly became more passionate as the seconds ticked by.  They continued kissing until it became clear they both wanted this situation to become more intimate.  Leaving the dishes dripping in the sink she allowed herself to be led into her bedroom where their lovemaking continued.

Waking up to Jarod after only a few hours of sleep, Parker was unremittingly happy.  She had finally gotten a chance to express to him what he truly meant to her without having to embarrass herself with awkward words which didn't match her prior Centre attitudes or actions.  She stared at him from his sleep tosslled hair to his muscular body and felt a longing rise from deep within which she had learned to suppress.  Slowly releasing a satisfied breath, she lightly ran her hand down his muscular torso and gently caressed his genitals before rising quickly to change.  

Waking up alone, Jarod looked around the room in confusion before realizing where he was and getting up he showered, dressed and headed downstairs for the usual breakfast with his family.  After breakfast and Parker's usual absence, Jarod figured she would have returned.  Once inside the apartment, he knew she hadn't and he instantly became curious about her whereabouts.  Walking into her bedroom he noticed the sheets they had slept on were in the same condition he had left them in and straightening them out he flopped down tiredly on the bed and fell into a light slumber.  

Major Charles was looking for Jarod.  He wanted his eldest son's opinion on a gift he had his eye on for his wedding anniversary present to his wife.  Looking everywhere on the property, the Major shook his head slowly and decided to head over to Miss Parker's apartment.  He took the trail that led behind the garage and just as he was about to enter the rear garage door, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.  Miss Parker was performing a dance of some sort.  Her movements were fluid and engaging.  The Major had been watching her fascinated for several minutes when she suddenly stopped, picked up a towel and turned in his direction.  Already aware the Major had been watching her she had switched from performing her Sensei's secret _kata_ to the alternative _kata_ he had taught her to practice whenever she was being observed. 

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" she said cheerfully.  

"Yes, it is.  So is that what you do instead of having breakfast with us?" he asked curiously.  

"I'm sorry if my presence was missed.  I didn't intend to be offensively singular it's just a habit I developed over the years.  The _kata_ helps keep me in shape," she said.

"No, we just wondered.  It's beautiful you know, the _kata_ that you do; it's like a dance," he said once again his curiosity was stirred by this unusual woman.  

Laughing gently at his description, she led the way to her apartment.  "When I first saw my teacher performing it I thought the same thing.  It's not as easy as it looks but after some practice it becomes in a sense, liberating."  Noticing that he was following her upstairs she fell into silence as she entered the apartment. 

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked cordially as she scooped some fresh grounds into the coffee maker and turned it on.  

"No, thanks.  I'm looking for Jarod, have you seen him today?" he asked innocently. 

Not falling for his innocent act for an instant, she said evenly, "Yes, earlier today but I haven't seen him since.  Excuse me, I need to get a fresh towel," she replied as she walked into her bedroom.  There sprawled across her bed was a fully clothed Jarod who had fallen asleep waiting for her.

An attractive smile spread over her face and eyes as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, whispering into his ear, "Jarod, wake up.  Your father is here."  When his only response was a sleepy smile, she kissed his mouth several more times and placing a hand on his chest she shook him and said, "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."  Finally Jarod's long-lashed lids fluttered open and greeted with the sight of his lover smiling affectionately at him, he reached up to touch her when she moved swiftly away from temptation. 

"Your father is in the other room, he's been looking for you and guessed you would be here," she stated as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower spigot on. 

Jarod waking slowly heard the water running and the bathroom door close.  He was on the verge of following her when her words finally sunk in.  Looking towards the bedroom door he found his father staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.  Rising to a seated position, Jarod rubbed his hands across his face.

"I was waiting for her to return and fell asleep," he explained lamely.  

"I hope you know what you're doing, son," the Major said quietly. 

"With her, I'm never quite sure but it certainly feels right," Jarod replied with a happily satisfied note in his voice.  

Jarod followed his father out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  Pouring himself a mug of coffee he looked up to see a concerned expression on his father's face.  

"I can only imagine how this must look to you.  It's only fair to admit that I've wanted this to happen with Parker for some time.  Now that it has, I feel compelled to see where this is going to lead," Jarod said quietly, answering his father's unspoken question. 

"From what you told me on the road from Pennsylvania, I'm not shocked.  I take it she's equally curious about how this is going to turn out?"

"I have no idea but I intend on finding out.  We haven't exactly discussed this new development yet," he replied slowly, looking smugly happy.  

With a wry, conspiratorial grin the Major answered, "I see, you're just enjoying the moment.  Let me make one thing clear though, I understand that you're infatuated with Miss Parker—that much is a given.  You don't have to worry about any of us interfering but if she harms one hair on your head, she'll have me to answer to and I won't give a damn how many times she's saved my life."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I can take care of myself and her if it's necessary.  I sincerely doubt it will come to that.  She's different once she's away from the Centre and her strangled loyalty to her father," Jarod said.  In the background the sounds of water running in the shower abruptly ended.  A bright, almost libidinous smile formed on Jarod's lips as he looked in the direction of the bedroom.  Hurriedly he said to his father, "Thanks for your concern.  I need to see what she's doing right now.  I saw her thoroughly drenched once when we were stuck together in a hurricane in Florida and had to submit myself to too many cold showers afterwards."   Giving his father a wide grin, Jarod quickly left the room.  The sounds of knuckles rapping on a door and murmured speech were all the Major could hear. 

Shaking his head fondly, the Major walked from the apartment with Jarod's words still in his mind.  Thinking of his lovesick son the Major laughed gently out loud.  'That woman would look good in sackcloth.'       


	9. Memory Ronin Part IX

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual statement_

**Author's note:  To avoid any confusion, in this story, I am referring to the Japanese names in the order they are usually given in that culture:  Sir names first, then the given name.  Please give me some feedback on how well this part is received.**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part IX**

By Callisto

_Otsu Compound—early Winter 1973_

_Mie-ken Prefecture, Japan _

As the last days of the year wound down, Parker watched the slow changes nature brought to the surrounding landscape of the trails she usually haunted.  Observing the changes, she could not forestall the melancholy, which continued to envelop her despite all her efforts to keep it at bay.  She had received an abrupt and somewhat distracted phone call from her father.  He wished her a merry Christmas and told her that he missed her without much conviction.  He left her with a feeling of having been a distraction and an interloper who had become an impediment to his work and even to his life.  Regardless, she still missed him terribly, he was her sole remaining parent, the only other person on the planet, she thought, who cared for her and to whom she had a connection.  She hid her lonely tears from Mrs. Oishi and to hide her emotions she further immersed and pushed herself in her training almost unreasonably, so Sensei wouldn't sense any changes or her low mood. 

Mrs. Oishi saw the girl's depression and was momentarily confused by it until when in conversation with a friend who had American friends visiting was told that the season held a special significance for Westerners.  The season was closely tied to the major religion of the region and was a time when their families usually came together to celebrate and exchange gifts. 

Realizing her own attachment to the lonely child, Mrs. Oishi wanted to alleviate the sharpness of what she perceived as a form of homesickness and quickly went shopping for gifts for her young friend.  With some further instruction, Mrs. Oishi had all the presents wrapped in cheerfully patterned paper and hid them away until the appropriate day.  Reading further about the customs of Americans she realized that an important holiday, Thanksgiving, had already passed but Christmas was quickly approaching.  After some extensive shopping, Mrs. Oishi had the main ingredients for a feast made especially for her friend. 

One day in mid-December, Mrs. Oishi decided to talk Parker out of the black cloud of melancholy that had enveloped her after the cold phone call she received from her father.  

"Flower, did your father give you any news of your friends at the Centre?"  

"No, I asked him but he wouldn't answer.  He turned everything I said around and made it seem like I didn't miss him at all," Parker responded miserably.  "He became so angry, I doubt I'll hear from him on my birthday." 

Perking up immediately, Mrs. Oishi asked as nonchalantly as possible, "Really?  When is you're birthday?"  

"January 3rd.  You don't have to do anything for me.  Daddy usually remembers because his secretary reminds him," Parker said offhandedly, taking note of Mrs. Oishi's sudden interest.

"Who said I planned on doing anything for you, you ungrateful brat?  Why should I care for such a child who neglects me and forgets to give me one of her bone-crushing hugs before she goes to bed?" Mrs. Oishi said jokingly, hoping to elicit a smile from her companion.  

Parker looked up at first startled and hurt but seeing the amused expression in Mrs. Oishi's eyes coaxed a small smile from Parker's lips which quickly disappeared as she tried to control the wave of emotions that were threatening to break through her weak stoicism.  To show her appreciation to her friend, Parker swiftly got up and gently hugged the older woman, who returned the affection strongly by holding the girl until her tears slowly abated. 

The morning of Christmas Eve, Mrs. Oishi got up early and taking half the presents she brought, arranged them at Parker's usual place at the table and awaited the teenager's arrival.  Soon after Parker breezed in from her morning training, she gracefully took her seat and stared at the wrapped parcels sitting where her plate usually rested.  Looking up in anticipation, she stared at Mrs. Oishi who went about her duties as though nothing unusual had occurred.  Sensei entered the dining room and solemnly placed a wrapped parcel on top of Mrs. Oishi's presents.

Parker was outdone.  She never suspected either adult would care so much about her as to help her observe a holiday which only she celebrated.  Turning around, Mrs. Oishi presented Parker with a large mound of buttermilk pancakes, a small bowl of syrup and a glass of milk.  Deeply touched, unbidden tears of friendship and love spilled from her eyes.  Quickly deciding to thank them both in a manner which they both could accept, Parker bowed deeply, first to her Sensei and then to Mrs. Oishi for their kindness. 

"You are welcome but it is no more than I would do for any other member of my family, which is what you have become for me," Mrs. Oishi said.  Then in atrociously accented English said haltingly, "Enjoy, Flower and Merry Christmas." 

Returning to Japanese she said, "Eat the pancakes before they get cold.  I hope they are the kind you like."  

"I love them, thank you so much," Parker replied as she slowly picked up her fork.  Glancing surreptitiously for any evidence of butter and finding none, she smiled indulgently.  Pouring a generous amount of syrup over the pancakes, she enjoyed the meal immensely. 

Once she was finished with breakfast and had opened her presents, Sensei informed her that the rest of the day and all of tomorrow were hers to enjoy.  He then treated Parker to a rare smile and left the two women alone.  This had been the been the best Christmas she had enjoyed since her mother's death and she happily told this to Mrs. Oishi as she handed the woman a wrapped present of her own. 

"I suspected that you would do something for my birthday.  You both completely surprised me today; it had been my intention to surprise you.  It's nothing grand but I hope you like it," Parker said shyly. 

Laughing delightedly, Mrs. Oishi carefully unwrapped the present and found a beautiful hairclip studded with semi-precious and mother-of-pearl stones in the shape of multicolored butterfly.  Looking at the tastefully expensive present, Mrs. Oishi was in her turn deeply touched.  The present showed the extent of her own influence on the girl and that the girl had become as attached to her as she had become to the child. 

Several weeks later, Sensei Otsu was walking through the darkened garden.  Winter still held an iron grip on the weather but the cold and snow only changed the beauty instead of eliminating it.  Breathing the chill air deeply, Sensei released the tensions of the day from his spirit.  Parker-san was developing well, she was adapting to his stern training and the progress she was making was almost startling.  Between his training and Mrs. Oishi's mentoring, his plans for the child were coming along nicely.  Her tutors were also encouraged by her progress and continued to push her further in her academics.  Though she was only fourteen years of age, she was already studying college level courses.  A low moan caught the Sensei's attention, interrupting his thoughts.

Cutting across the lawn and surreptitiously entering the wooded garden area he had brought his _shinai,_ a bamboo practice sword, with him because he initially intended on practicing when his pensive mood distracted him.  The sight which greeted him, deeply shocked than angered him.  Sitting on one of the stone benches was Parker-san and what appeared to be the head student from the Saito Academy.  The two teens were necking eagerly and the boy's amorous hands were roaming boldly over the girl's body.  Holding the _shinai_ up into a ready position to strike, Sensei Otsu said in a loud voice, "Hey, what are you doing there?  Let her go at once!" 

Both teens separated instantly in shock.  Their nighttime tryst had been discovered and both felt the embarrassment of their secret being found out.  Parker had discovered what Mrs. Oishi meant by having certain 'needs' once she had started seeing Hideaki Naizen.  

A week or two after the tournament she ran into him when she went with Mrs. Oishi into Kyoto for some shopping.  His interest in her was sharpened by their shared circumstances at the Saito Academy.  Since the tournament he had to practice doubly hard to maintain his position and standing among his fellow students.  His thoughts had been often preoccupied by the strange and pretty _gaijin_ or foreign girl who had pounded her opponent almost into dust in silent protest to what her former fellow Otsu student, Eiji, had arranged to be done to him.  When he approached her in the shop, she had been surprised to see him and inquired after her former classmates, avoiding the subject of his own defeat.  Her sensibilities about his culture intrigued him and he became drawn to her.   Soon they began seeing each other and the relationship rapidly took a more romantic turn, to both teens delight.  Riding on the train for over an hour to see her added to his anticipation.

Hideaki quickly came to his feet and faced the older man unable to hide his fear.  Sensei Otsu had intended on scaring the youth away.  He brought the _shinai _down towards the teen in a manner which was intended to completely avoid striking the boy.  Parker, fearing for her new boyfriend's well being, sprang in front of her Sensei and pushed Hideaki backwards and completely out of way of her Sensei's _shinai_.  Sensei belatedly saw that Parker-san was in the way of his sword strike and the shinai bore down on her small, wiry frame.  Parker instantly crumpled into a small heap onto the cold, snow-covered ground.

Seeing what he had done, Sensei Otsu, instantly kneeled down and gently turned over Parker's still form.  Her face had turned ashen and she was unconscious.  To his credit, Hideaki did not run away.  Instead he cautiously approached his stricken girlfriend and her Sensei and took one of her hands into his own hoping to see those intense gray eyes open at his touch.  Sensei Otsu was devastated, he had never intended on hurting Parker or the boy; she was the daughter he had always wanted.  Sensei Otsu quickly regaining his equilibrium gingerly gathered Parker into his arms and started towards the house.  He had only taken a few steps when he felt Hideaki begin to follow him. 

"You have caused enough trouble for one night.  Leave now before I lose my temper again," Sensei said without turning around.  He then continued walking with Parker in his arms into the house.  Hideaki stood alone in the cold and snow watching as Sensei Otsu carried the first girl to capture his heart into the house.    

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

Settling back in his chair, Jarod fixed his gaze on the last of the three files he pilfered from the Centre's Biotech facility in Pennsylvania.  Just as he suspected, Raines and company had intended on using his sperm to create a child with his abilities.  What surprised him was the means they were intending to use in order to reproduce this child.  Apparently, Mr. Parker had at least cared for Miss Parker.  He had prohibited the harvestation of raw genetic material from his daughter.  Raines now wanted to put a fresh wrinkle into the problem of the best way to use her.  He had wanted to impregnate Miss Parker with Jarod's sperm and then imprison her until she had the baby.  Further efforts would be employed to brainwash her into their way of thinking.  The horror of this scenario was the expectance of its failure.  They didn't believe they could adequately brainwash Miss Parker, they just thought it was a good idea to try.  It seemed the main goal was to emotionally lobotomize Parker so fuller access to her inner sense could be attempted and hopefully make controlling the gift possible.  The whole thing made Jarod want to puke.  What further worried and horrified him was the parentage of the child Brigitte had carried.  The child was never Brigitte's to begin with; she had been used as a human incubator to carry the experimental embryo to term.  That experiment had proven to be an unexpected success.  Still angry with her attempts to first kill him then seduce him, Mr. Parker knew that carrying a child would be a death sentence for Brigitte.  

Jarod wearily rubbed his head; the debasedness of all those involved was revolting.  There would never be an easy way to tell Miss Parker about these current discoveries into the corruption and evil of her own father.  Now that they had become lovers, Jarod didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their new status.  Emotionally, Parker had always been important to him.  He enjoyed her company, liked the way her mind worked—especially when she wasn't trying to think up new ways to capture him.  He understood the closeness they had quickly developed wasn't an accident; he knew if given a reasonable chance it would eventually happen.  Jarod wanted only what was best for Parker and wanted to be figured into the equation if at all possible.  He reluctantly decided to wait to tell her what he had discovered.     


	10. Memory Ronin Part X

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for usual statement._

**Author's note:  Please give me some feedback on this segment. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part X**

By Callisto

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

Jarod laid on the couch and lounged lazily.  He was savoring the memory of their late evening lovemaking; when he woke up hours later, as with most mornings, he found himself alone wondering where Parker had gone.  The door to the apartment softly closed and he heard her light step on the floorboards head directly to her bedroom.  She must have seen him because he heard her change direction and almost silently pad barefoot over to him.  He imagined he could hear her breathing and remained still enjoying her presence as she looked down at him. 

When she kissed his throat, he was momentarily surprised.  He didn't realize she had bent over and he enjoyed the sensation of her lips against his skin and her hair as it softly brushed against his face.

"Where do you go this early in the morning?  I was under the impression you weren't a morning person," he said quietly.

Snaking her arms around his body she embraced him happily saying, "I go outside to practice the _kata_ my Sensei taught me years ago.  It's one of the few things that keep me sane."  She ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping her nails across his scalp causing it to tingle before continuing, "How would you like to join me in the shower?" 

"I have a better idea," he replied.  Swinging his legs so he was in a sitting position on the couch and firmly holding her hand he tugged her towards him and led her to sit facing him in his lap.  "How about you and I spend the day together, up here, in your apartment?"

"_My_ apartment, is it?" she said with a laugh in her voice.  "You sleep here every night.  By the way, how is your family taking the change in our relationship?"  She leaned over and kissed him deeply as he began to remove her clothing.

"As well as can be expected, I guess.  I haven't taken a poll, I've been a little busy these past few weeks," he replied hoarsely as soon as he could speak.  He began staring helplessly into her eyes. 

She leaned over again and kissed him as he carefully guided her down onto the couch and started to finish the job of removing her clothing when there was a forceful knock on the door.  Their collective groan was loud as they mutually protested the interruption.  They were both sitting up on the couch, disheveled and aroused when the apartment fell into silence.  Apparently the visitor decided to leave rather than continue to pound on the door.  Smiling happily, Parker pushed Jarod back down on the couch and straddling his body quickly had him down to wearing only his boxers which were immediately being tugged at when the knocking began again, only louder this time and accompanied by the Major calling out Jarod by name. 

Another collective groan followed as Parker looked down unhappily into her lover's face.

"Can I get a hug from you before you answer that door and disappear for hours?" she asked miserably. 

Jarod gave her a grin that would have made a pirate proud and reaching up, pulled her into a tight embrace.  Releasing her after a few moments, she climbed off him and watched mutely as he slipped back into his gray sweatpants.  Parker still half naked flopped disgustedly back onto the couch.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Jarod asked after opening the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to ask Miss Parker something, is she here?" 

Nodding in the affirmative, Jarod closed the door and preceding his father walked barefoot into the living room.  He was surprised to see Parker fully dressed and failed to suppress the grin her exasperated expression caused.  Hiding his amusement from his father, Jarod placed a hand over his mouth assuming a thoughtful posture, as the Major walked up to face Parker. 

"There's something I think you should see," he said and handed her a partially open notebook computer.

Taking the computer she looked at the contents on the screen and without removing her eyes from the screen she said evenly, "it's a payroll manifest from the Centre.  What is it about this you wanted me to see?"  The Major remained silent as she continued to browse though the screen and came upon something, which caught her attention.  Her name was still on the payroll manifest and it showed her receiving her usual salary from the Centre.

"Now I've seen everything.  Lyle has the Tower believing I'm still alive and according to these scheduling codes I'm supposedly working undercover," she scoffed.  Looking up into the Major's concerned face she said, "it would seem the Tower's executive branch aren't the only ones believing him.  I'm still a monster in your eyes and you believe this ruse that I'm working for them?  Some kind of Mata Hari worming her way into your son's affections?  I'm good but I'm not that good."

"I had to ask.  You're so much like your mother in some ways but in other's completely different."

"My twin has figured out a new macabre way to rip off the Centre.  My mother had an agenda which got her killed by a man she knew better than to trust, leaving Ethan in a lurch and me with nothing but questions no one wants to answer.  My agenda, thanks to you, is to figure out where I go from here.  I can tell you one thing, I'm not playing games with either my heart or Jarod's."  She said this quietly, her stare drilling holes into the Major's head as she handed back the laptop.

Staring at her with a look of uncertain but wary embarrassment, he slowly nodded and with an apologetic glance at Jarod he left the room.

_The Centre_

_Blue Cove, DE_

After hours the sim lab outside Sydney's office seemed quieter than usual.  Broots sat on the couch in his friend's office sharing an after-work drink with Sydney.

"It's fitting that Parker should have left you something to provide for Debbie's education.  In retrospect, we both should have expected it.  Parker's attachment to Debbie was one of the very few healthy relationships in her life.  Have you told Debbie what Parker has done?"  Sydney asked with an inquisitive lift of his eyebrows.  

"No, not yet.  She's still very upset over Miss Parker's death.  I thought it would be better to wait awhile before telling her," Broots said quietly staring into his drink. 

Sydney watched as Broots became pensive once again.  He realized Broots was unaware of his lapses in attention; it was something he sympathized with since he too was going through something similar but with less obvious signs.  The two men sat in companionable silence when her unpleasant twin interrupted their separate reveries over their lost friend.

"Late night, boys?" Lyle asked with smooth derision.  

"We're discussing an endowment Parker left Broots in her will," Sydney replied casually.  He was fully aware that Miss Parker had left her twin nothing of any significance from her estate while her two colleagues received considerably larger endowments.  She even remembered her favorite sweeper Sam.  Lyle's smarmy disdain irritated him. 

Walking a few steps into the office, Lyle bore his cold, angry stare into Broots.  It was clear Sydney's small dig had found it's mark.

"So, it would seem that your pining for her from afar didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.  Congratulations, Broots.  How much did my ungrateful twin leave you?" 

"Her lawyer's haven't told me yet.  They only said that I was left an endowment and a special account was being set up for it."  Broots paused, his eyes still fastened on Lyle's.  "What exactly did Miss Parker do to deserve being called ungrateful?" 

Slightly taken aback at Broots' unexpected and shrewd insight, Lyle broke the eye contact and replied distantly, "It took some fancy maneuvering to get us all out of Africa with our heads still attached.  You do remember that little incident I'm sure." 

"Yes, of course Mr. Lyle.  Miss Parker was my closest friend.  I'm sure you can understand that I feel protective of her memory.  She liked to tease me and often gave me a hard time, but she was never cruel, ungrateful or anything like that," Broots answered with an uncharacteristic forcefulness.

Lyle stood in the middle of the office, speechless.  It was as though his sister's spirit took up residence in Broots' usually spineless body.  Deciding this trembling twerp wasn't going to get the last word in, Lyle scornfully curled his lip.  "My, my it seems like my sister left you a bit more than just an endowment.  There is something you should never forget, Broots.  You're expendable."

Sydney who had also been surprised into his own speechlessness over Broots' showing his rare streak of aggressiveness chose this moment to redirect Lyle's attention. 

"Lyle, why has the search for Jarod gone to the wayside?  Why has the pursuit team been disbanded?  It's hardly likely the Triumvirate has lost interest in him."

"The Triumvirate has enough irons in the fire.  It's a new day at the Centre and for once Jarod is off the front burner," Lyle replied, unintentionally echoing Mr. Parker's words.  His stare and attention was still riveted on Broots.

"Miss Parker is gone and all of a sudden the Triumvirate loses interest?  Did they believe she was the only one capable of returning Jarod?  What about Sydney?"  Broots inquired with sudden curiosity.  His eyes lost their heat after spotting a certain something in Lyle's. 

"Parker failed and lost her life as a result.  It's been finally recognized that should we ever eventually reacquire Jarod, his resistance to the status quo would be too resource consuming.  Besides, since her death how many phone calls has your little lab monkey made?  He killed her, possibly accidentally and has gone to ground—we'll never find him now. Changes are in the works and new plans are being implemented."  Lyle shifted his hard stare pointedly to Sydney.  "Not to worry, there will be plenty for you to do in the interim."  Lyle turned on his heel and left the room.         

"Broots, please be careful.  Lyle remains an extremely volatile and dangerous man.  If you have to antagonize him, do it when it will be to your advantage.  I have a feeling those type of opportunities won't present themselves too often."  Sydney said worriedly.  He realized he was giving Broots some of the same advise he had often given Parker.  Her influence on the normally nervous man was becoming more apparent each day since her death.  

"Did you see the look in his eyes Sydney?  He _misses_ her too, all this time I thought he was incapable of any positive emotion.  I think in his own twisted way he's lonely without her," Broots said with a note of wonder in his voice. 

"I would agree with you Broots, if it weren't for this nagging suspicion that keeps telling me he had something to do with her death.  There is nothing either he or Raines could say that would convince me Jarod had anything to do with Parker's death," Sydney said confidently. 

Broots gave his friend a sympathetic smile.  He knew as well as Sydney how focused Parker could become when she was in hot pursuit of Jarod.  The Pretender had often used her obsession with catching him to his own advantage.  Usually the result was a nasty prank but this wouldn't have been the first time Parker had inadvertently put herself in mortal jeopardy.  Rising from the couch, Broots sat his glass on the desktop.  

"I've got to get home.  Debbie promised to make dinner but she still has trouble gauging how long to leave food in the oven before it begins to burn."

Sydney smiled vaguely at his friend as he watched the other man leave.  He knew Broots had little trouble believing the conclusions of the elite cleaner team Raines had assigned to evaluate the scene.  Sydney sat mulling sadly over the possibility they were right.  Jarod had accidentally killed Parker and was now racked with guilt.  A small noise in the ceiling caught Sydney's attention.  Looking up he saw a figure behind the air duct grating.  A soft smile came to Sydney's lips as he whispered his visitor's name.

Angelo looked down at the man who always tried to help him.  Overwhelming feelings of sadness and loss washed over him from the older man.  Angelo remained still until he had regained his own emotional equilibrium.  Without removing the grate or fully revealing himself, Angelo decided to relieve some of Sydney's guilt.  Projecting his whisper so the psychiatrist could hear him, he said clearly, "Daughter free.  Friend protect, find love."  Smiling happily to himself, Angelo silently scurried away, leaving Sydney confused but grasping at the slight tendril of hope. 


	11. Memory Ronin Part XI

_Disclaimer: Please see Part I for the usual statements_

**Author's note:  Please give me some feedback & let me know how you like this part. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XI**

By Callisto

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

The picnic was in full swing.  Everyone was gathered around a large shade tree talking and joking.  Jarod, fulfilling a promise, was using Parker as a model to show Trent some martial arts moves.  Jarod had Parker twisted in a wristlock demonstrating how this gave him limited control through incapacitation and pain.

"Miss Parker, have you ever been in this position before?" Trent asked amusedly.

"Only in demonstrations, anyone who would allow themselves to get caught like this is an idiot," she replied a little hotly.   

"Now Parker, where is that feisty spirit you're so famous for?  If you think you can extricate yourself then go ahead," Jarod replied smoothly. 

Just as she was about to answer him with a smart quip, Margaret, who was thoroughly sick of hearing that particular surname, spoke instead, "Wait a minute, Miss Parker, I'm sorry.  I hate your name, probably because of the associations that go with it.  I remember your mother called you by your first name all the time.  Please, calling you 'Parker' irritates the daylights out of me."

Parker stared at her with a little surprise in her eyes.  Again she was on the verge of answering when Jarod's voice stopped her.

"That's a wonderful idea.  I've gotten so used to calling you Parker, I'd forgotten you told me your first name.  Now Maggie, were you about to say something?"

Smiling at the cheeky smirk in his voice, she kicked him swiftly in the shin.  He immediately released her and leaped away from the possibility of further assault.

"Is your name Margaret also?"  Emily asked with startled curiosity. 

Straightening her clothes, she answered, "No, that's the nickname Jarod gave me when we were kids.  My first name is Magdalena.  My mother insisted on it and my father who didn't want to seem weak by giving in, insisted on everyone calling me Parker."

The major smiled happily and said, "I like it and since I never liked your father, Maggie it is."

The soft, ringing burr of her cell phone precluded her answering comment.  Answering the phone, she immediately switched languages and spoke in rapid-fire Japanese.

_Otsu Compound—Winter 1974_

_Mie Prefecture, Japan_

In the morning, Parker was in a great deal of pain.  She was incapable of rolling over at all.  The thought of paralysis frightened her for a moment until she forced her legs to move.  A brilliant smile lit her face as she felt her legs squirm under the heavy comforter.

"You should remain still.  Oishi-san will bring you some medicinal tea to drink.  It should prevent you from developing an infection and help you sleep."  Sensei Otsu's deep mellow voice filled the room.  He was sitting leaning against the wall at the foot of her bed and out of her line of sight.  

"Thank you, Sensei.  I apologize for making you so angry last night.  Oishi-san was correct, I should have known better," Parker said apologetically.  She realized she must have dosed off because she hadn't seen Sensei enter her large and austerely beautiful bedroom.     

"Why?  Why were you kissing this boy in the garden?  You are so young now, there will be plenty of time for boys when you are older, what is the rush?" he asked tightly.  

"I like him and he likes me.  I want him to be one of the three, I didn't think that would be too much to ask," Parker replied quietly.  

"He is at least four years older than you.  He is taking advantage and I will put a stop to it!"

"No!  Please, Sensei punish me all you want, don't take Naizen away."  In her distress, Parker rose half way up before falling back on the bed in exhaustion, sweat beading on her brow. 

Mrs. Oishi hearing the argument quietly walked to the doorway and listened.  When Parker attempted to get up, Mrs. Oishi entered the room and glared angrily at Sensei Otsu.

"She is in no shape to argue, please leave her to me," Oishi-san said in an impassive tone of voice.  Kneeling next to Parker, Oishi-san placed a heavily laden tray complete with teapot, cups, rice and _miso_ soup on the hardwood floor.

Watching as Mrs. Oishi deliberately poured tea for his student, Sensei Otsu rose to his feet.  Before he left the room, he looked down at his protégé and said, "I have no intentions of punishing you.  I understand your motivations and disapprove of your actions.  We will discuss this further once you are able to sit up on your own."  

Looking at Parker after the Sensei's departure, Mrs. Oishi explained in a quiet voice, "Flower, he sees you in a slightly unrealistic light.  You are his dutiful and talented student and not someone who is afflicted with normal emotions and needs."  

Parker asked with growing fear, "Do you think Sensei will send me back home?  I don't want to go back now.  I don't want to lose you or him; you are the only ones who have made me feel like you don't mind having me around.  Perhaps Sensei will let me apologize and explain, I don't want him to think less of me."

"Calm yourself, Flower.  I will have a talk with Sensei; don't worry.  You won't be going anywhere if I have anything to say about it," Oishi-san said as she gently stroked the girl's soft hair.  Sympathy filled her heart at the obvious distress Flower was feeling.  

Several hours later, Mrs. Oishi presented herself at Sensei Otsu's office chamber.  She wanted to explain a few things to him and had waited until she knew she had her emotions tightly controlled.  Once she knew she had his complete attention she began, "Master, Flower is very unhappy knowing she has disappointed you." 

"Perhaps her fear of disappointing me will prevent her from developing alarming and harmful habits," he said carefully watching his housekeeper's face.  

"Flower is a proud, joyful, dutiful soul.  She would rather die than to disappoint you.  She will never admit to it but she views you as a surrogate father, someone who cares about her happiness and welfare," Mrs. Oishi said calculatingly. 

"You have a reason for saying this, I presume.  I had hoped that you would be able to guide her towards a moral and respectable path, was I incorrect?"

Taking a covertly deep and cleansing breath, Mrs. Oishi wisely paused before answering.  Once she knew her impatience with his ignorance had passed she continued, "We are both fully aware of her beauty and the effects it will have on her life as well as those around her.  With that in mind I have given Flower a formula to follow and since her mother is dead, I have taken up the duty of guiding Flower very seriously.  She will not be used as I have seen done to others like her."

"Tell me, what is this formula you have given her?  She mentioned something about three.  Is this part of your formula?" he asked curiously.  He was starting to feel ashamed at questioning Oishi-san's commitment to the child.  Her comment, about Parker-san viewing him as a surrogate father, filled his heart with love and pride.  He couldn't have hoped for a more perfect daughter.

"I have told her to consider her sexuality as seriously as she takes her training.  She will limit herself to three lovers in her life; apparently she has chosen this Hideaki Naizen to be the first of her chosen.  She is a thoughtful, careful child, she chose him for a good reason but most importantly it was her decision.  Please do not interfere.  I suspect she has already experienced the pangs of a first love.  I believe his name is Jarod and this boy doesn't realize he owns her heart.  Until she can come to terms with her feelings for this Jarod her heart will be forever tethered.  She understands this; her intelligence is remarkable and excellent.  When she decides to begin intimate relations she will be of the proper age and it will be with a carefully selected partner. "

Sensei Otsu listened to this explanation thoroughly.  Every inflection and stray expression, which escaped Oishi-san's iron control, was noticed and weighed against her words.  Sensei remained silent for a time before answering.

"Thank you for your complete explanation.  I will not interfere and will drop the matter entirely.  I will tell Parker-san that she is free to choose her own companions and that I am depending on her using her good sense to choose wisely."  Sensei Otsu met Mrs. Oishi's eyes veiling his inner emotions completely.

Mrs. Oishi having accomplished what she had wanted bowed deeply and rose to take her leave.  As she reached the door, Sensei Otsu decided he didn't want Parker-san's chief advisor to leave his office with so little after expending so much effort.

"Oishi-san, Flower has become the most precious thing in my life.  Her remaining family is useless and corrupt. They will use her and emotionally abuse her but now I feel more confident that between the two of us, she will have all the tools she needs to persevere.  I am not her natural father but apparently I am not immune to making the usual and typical mistakes.  Thank you for taking care of my most precious daughter."  He rose and returned Oishi-san's bow. 

Mrs. Oishi astonished by such an admission from the life-long bachelor bowed again and quickly slipped out of the room before he could see the tears of gratitude slip quietly down her cheeks. 

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

Parker continued speaking into the cell phone, oblivious to the wondering looks on the faces of Jarod's family.

"Trent, I'm still drawing a blank.  They could have hidden the real location anywhere in the world.  There must be a way to narrow this search down, I had no idea the Centre had so many different subsidiaries and branches," Ethan said abstractedly as he paged through the laptop computer. 

Turning to the older version of himself, Trent said, "Have you tried asking her anyway?  You never know, she might have an idea where they keep the real lab."

Jarod, rolling his eyes realized the only way to appease Trent was to ask Parker in front of him.  In a loud voice he called her name several times before finally catching her attention, she asked the caller to hold for a second but didn't remove the small phone from her ear. 

"Par—um, sorry Maggie, do you have any idea where the Centre's actual biotech labs are located?"  Jarod didn't expect an answer; he honestly didn't believe she knew.  

An irritated look suffused her features and distractedly she said, "Yeah, in Hamilton, DE."  She returned to the cell phone and continued with her conversation.

Her answer caused almost everyone to pause.  Ethan started rapidly typing on the laptop.

"Bingo.  Here we go, there is a facility there and get this they process hazardous materials on site," Ethan said with a note of triumph in his voice. 

Jarod's jaw clinched reflexively as he stared off into space.  He glanced at his father then turning, looked at his lover.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere she turned to see what had caused it.  Everyone's eyes were on her and as her eyes settled on the disturbed expression in Jarod's face she figured something from her past must have slithered it's way out of Ethan's computer.  

The caller on the phone was saying something to her and she recalled her attention to the important conversation she was having with Hideaki.  He was telling her that he had finished making preparations for her visit.  Hideaki was in the middle of asking her opinion on an important detail about their plans on subverting Lyle's grotesque desires for Asian women, when Jarod tried to grab the phone from her.

In a slick move, she tossed the phone in the air, bent down and swept Jarod's feet from under him.  Catching him by the shirt before his head could hit the ground, she reached up snatched the phone from the air and sat down on top of Jarod straddling his body.  Without missing a beat she asked Hideaki to repeat what he had said.  Laughing delightedly she explained what she had done to Jarod and listened with great amusement at Hideaki's remonstrations.  When she last pulled that move on Hideaki, she had just graduated from college. 

"Parker!  What the Hell is going on?!" Jarod asked in a loud angry voice. 

Finally Jarod succeeded in gaining her complete attention.  Suddenly she recalled telling him where the Centre's biotech facility was located and fully understood the source of his anger.  She gingerly stood up and offered her hand to Jarod which he ignored and got off the ground without her assistance.  She walked cautiously away from him, an intensely interested look of saddened fear had settled in her eyes. 

The lover's stared at each other mutely.  Jarod was the first to speak, "You should have told me.  You knew I was looking for the facility, you know what they are doing."

Parker slowly licked her lips as her heart constricted in her chest.  She blinked once and looking away from the angry glare Jarod was giving her she said in English into the phone, "It appears I'm going to be needing those preparations of yours a little sooner than I expected.  I believe I've just worn out my welcome," she said grimly.  Nodding and struggling to keep back the tears which started to sting her eyes, she listened to Hideaki's instructions.  After a few seconds, she thanked her old friend who then asked her a question.

"No, I'm okay, really.  I opened my big mouth and got what I deserved.  With my past, it was bound to happen sooner or later.  I'll see you in a few days."  She abruptly ended the call and turned her now dry eyes on Jarod.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Jarod repeated heatedly.  

A disbelieving expression came to her face as she smiled cynically to herself shaking her head.  Shoving her cell phone into her jeans pocket she looked at the man she had always hoped to love openly.  A deep pain seared her being as she forced the loss of that hope from her mind; her voice shook with emotion despite her resolve.

"The Hamilton facility is a high-tech, heavily guarded compound.  There is no way you would be able to get in and out without being immediately detected.  Call me stupid but genius or not you won't be able to breach security without getting killed or worse," she replied adding a touch of anger to her own voice.  

"It was my decision to make.  You had no right making any decisions for me, that's been done to me my entire life.  You know how important this is," he stated, his anger overruling his hurt feelings.

"Another moment of weakness," she said in self-depreciating humor.  "I've grown very attached to you.  The thought of sending you to your death was more than a little unattractive."

"I can take care of myself.  There isn't a facility the Centre has established that I haven't been able to break into.  I was responsible for developing most of the security protocols that are in place!"  Jarod was almost beside himself in anger as he started pacing in an effort to calm down. 

"The security protocols you put in place have since been completely revamped," she replied wearily.  The disgusted look on his face made her heart sink further but she continued, "The sweepers you saw me with in Pennsylvania were Lyle's little pets.  They were practically useless; didn't you wonder why I had so many idiots dancing around out there?

"The sweepers guarding Hamilton make _Sam_ look like Pollyanna.  They are combat trained, Hell a few of the most elite military units in this country were trying to recruit some of them while they were still in training.  I know all this because I had to sit in on one of their seminars while I was still working Corporate security.  If anything happens to you…" she concluded sadly unable to verbally continue the sentence.  

Hearing her words and the emotion behind them made Jarod pause.  He was fully aware of his own feelings towards her and made sure she knew how he felt, but she had never expressed her own feelings for him in words.  Her last sentence pushed his anger into the back of his mind.  This was the closest she had come to admitting she loved him.  Testing his suspicions he pushed at her a bit. 

"From your phone conversation, it sounds like you're ready to leave.  When did you plan on telling me?"

"When you got tired of me.  I didn't expect anything between us to last this long," she said miserably. 

"Call whomever you were talking to and tell him you're not leaving," he said challengingly.  

Parker closed her eyes resignedly.  What she really needed right now was for him to hold her.  Realizing that wasn't likely going to happen she said in a quiet voice, "No.  I'm not going to hang around here while you and your father commit suicide by trying to breach Hamilton.  What do you care if I'm here or not?  Your _genetic_ material is more important than me anyway," she countered shrewdly.  Two could play this 'push-your-lover-into-an-admission' game. 

"You know that's not true.  Where are you planning on going?" he replied determinedly. 

"I'm going home.  I need to be somewhere people like me and don't see me as a scheming monster who withholds important information so people they learn to care about can't get themselves killed," she answered angrily. 

"I'm going with you," he declared resolutely.  

"What are you talking about? You're sperm is more important than anything I'm doing!" she replied as her anger began to mount.  

Wanting to break the wall she was starting to reconstruct to protect herself from him, Jarod said with humor, utterly ignoring the complete interest his family was having in their argument.  "Yes, you're right; I'm being selfish.  However, I'm willing to share, want some?"  He said with a quick lift of his eyebrows and a small lascivious smile.

His comment caught her off guard, causing her to laugh abruptly.  She refrained from voicing the rejoinder Jarod's remark sparked in her mind—fully aware of the attention his family was giving their conversation.  Her rakish smile accompanied by a slow, sexy laugh, made him hornier than any skimpy outfit could manage.  


	12. Memory Ronin Part XII

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual statements._

**Author's note:  I sincerely hope you like this part!  Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Memory Ronin

Part XII

By Callisto

_Air Japan—Flight 5038_

_In flight over the Pacific Ocean_

There was one hour left of their long flight before they landed at Japan's Narita Airport.  Jarod, true to his word, accompanied her on the trip.  He was curious about what she considered as 'home'.  At first he thought she meant she would be returning to Delaware; it was a pleasant surprise to find out she meant Japan.  Still he was perplexed.  He knew she had visited there from some of the things Sydney had told him but he had no idea the place held so much significance for her.

He turned to look at her and caught her staring at him.  Her eyes were bright with affection and love.  His brilliant smile reflected his reciprocal feelings.  She slid her hand into his and leaning towards him she started speaking in a low voice. 

"There are a few things you need to know before we land," she began.  The intensely personal stare he was giving her was beginning to distract her.  Mentally shaking herself she continued, "We are going to be met by my personal lawyer.  I need you to let me talk with him for a few minutes alone."  

"Why, is something wrong?" he asked curiously.  The hesitant way she was talking was starting to give him the idea that she was ashamed of him.  

"No, nothing is wrong.  It's just that my lawyer was also my lover.  Well, the past tense is very recent.  Hideaki and I have known each other a very long time and we have been lovers off and on for a number of years.  I couldn't break it off with him over the phone; he deserves better than that."

"Am I the reason your breaking it off with him?" he asked staring directly into her gray eyes.  

"Yes," she replied returning his stare and gently caressing his closely shaven cheek.

Jarod looked away from her for a few seconds, his mind working furiously.  Returning his gaze to her face he asked his next question, "When you were on the phone with him back home, you told him that you had tripped me and had me on the ground.  He is aware that you have other lovers?"   

Smiling gently at his loaded question she decided to answer it fully.  "Yes, Hideaki is fully aware that I have other lovers and never at the same time.  You on the other hand are a completely different story.  If we work out, buster, I have plans for us that include monogamy."

Jarod became silent once again.  He looked at her again and said, "Good.  I want to discuss our future together with you and monogamy won't be something available for compromise."

She blinked in surprise and slid her gaze into his once again.  He was serious and she did her best to control her own growing excitement and glee.  She had been disappointed before and didn't want her vulnerabilities to leave her open to despair if her expectations failed to materialize.  Her only response to his comment was to grip his hand tighter and pull it into her lap. 

Once they were on the first floor of the sprawling airport, Parker looked around for any sign of Hideaki as they walked slowly forward.  Not seeing him, they proceeded to get their luggage and returned to the main arrivals area.  This time Parker spotted Hideaki almost immediately and squeezing Jarod's hand she asked him to wait until she had a chance to speak with her friend. 

Jarod nodded solemnly and watched with interest as Parker walked up to an austere looking man, impeccably dressed in an expensive business suit.  She walked directly up to him and paused when she was only a few feet away from him and stared at him.  She then stepped up and embraced him familiarly and kissed him on the mouth affectionately.  Jarod felt a slight tug of jealousy and continued to watch the two former lovers.

Parker looked directly in Hideaki's face.  The respect and love she felt for her friend shined plainly in her eyes.  Breaking their usual tradition of slightly bowing and reserving any signs of affection until they were in his limo, she stepped up to her old friend, wrapped her arms around his unprotesting frame and planted a wet kiss on his mouth.  When she stepped away she was pleased with the lipstick smear she left on his face. 

Bowing slightly he said, "Ah, Parker-san, ever the comedienne.  How are you and how was the flight?"

Noticing the genuineness of his concern she took one of his arms and gently tugged him to walk with her.  "I'm doing fine, Naizen, thank you.  There is something I need to tell you," she began cautiously.  

Folding Parker's hand in the crook of his elbow, Naizen knew what was coming next.  This was a break in her usual pattern so he felt a little anger was called for.  "You have brought one of your lovers with you this time?  I am a patient man, Magdalena but I am not made out of stone.  What happened to limiting yourself to only 3?" 

"I have limited myself to 3.  This time things are different," she said staring directly in front of her instead of looking into Hideaki's face.  In a quietly, perfectly enunciated voice she said, "this time I've brought Jarod with me.  I think he is falling in love with me and we both know how I feel about him." 

Hideaki stopped suddenly.  He felt as though a perfectly aimed _katana_ had been thrust into his chest.  He had heard her mention Jarod only once in their lengthy relationship.  When he had informed her that he was betrothed and was unable to extricate himself from the agreement, she had nodded in sympathy and said in a sense her heart was betrothed to another.  She explained that Jarod owned her heart and she would do everything in her power to one day have the opportunity to either be with him or to let him know what he meant to her and let him go.  There had been an uncharacteristic amount of emotion in her voice when she said it that he knew this man Jarod, was the only person whom she would ever fully love.

"I understand.  Congratulations, Magdalena you know that I wish only the best for you," he said forcefully eliminating all traces of emotion from his voice. 

She knew this declaration would hurt Hideaki but she wanted to be the one to tell him instead of springing the surprise on him.  She stood with him, her hand still wrapped snuggly and comfortably in his arm.  She felt like crying, she never wanted to hurt him; he was the last person, save Jarod, that she would ever want to hurt in this manner.

Hideaki turned his head abruptly and saw the emotion on Parker's face.  His heart once again was full; he saw the misery in her face for having hurt him.  Smiling at his best friend, Hideaki said with gentle smoothness, "It is only right that you should bring him home with you.  Sensei Otsu I am sure will be honored to meet him and Oishi-san has been burning with curiosity these past 25 years."         

"I wanted you to be the first to meet him.  You are as important to me as either of them," she said formally and truthfully.  

Once they were in the limo and speeding away from the airport, Parker relaxed fully and smiled at her friend who sat opposite.  Jarod sat next to Parker uncomfortably.  Hideaki Naizen had a menacing air about him.  He was taller than the typical Japanese man and his face was austerely impassive.  He gave the impression of imposing power and deadly grace.  He was the sort of man that would even make Raines shiver apprehensively.  Jarod was left wondering what the devil Parker saw in him, unless it was the devil she was looking for because he had his eyes fixated on Jarod as though he were a detail that needed to be erased. 

Sighing loudly, Parker looked impatiently at Jarod.  "Okay, out with it.  I can practically feel the question you have on your mind."

"I have a lot of questions.  The one that keeps intriguing me is Tanaka. I hope we won't be meeting him, I don't imagine that I'm on his 'favorite persons' list."

"No.  Tommy Tanaka was a friend of convenience.  We had pressures on us that the other could easily understand.  Other than that, I hardly know Tommy Tanaka," she said dismissively.

"That's not what Sydney told me," he replied impulsively.  

"Sydney.  Sydney doesn't know anything I don't want him to know."  She paused unhappily as she thought up an appropriate way to express herself.  "Sydney thought Tanaka and I were lovers, we never were." 

Jarod was silent as he digested this information.  He turned and looked at Hideaki and found the man staring at both of them with a small lift of an eyebrow.

"Has Tanaka been bothering you, Parker?" Hideaki asked with growing interest, in unaccented American English.   

"I had a business encounter with Tanaka in Delaware a few years ago.  The Centre kidnapped a witness to one of Sammy Tanaka's laundry list of crimes.  Tommy was sent to collect and Jarod decided to rescue her; as a result Sammy now resides where he belongs, behind bars."    

"You were the one responsible for the witness testifying against the elder Tanaka?  I would be honored if you would permit me to buy you a drink.  I have detested that particular scum for a number of years, you have done the world a favor," Hideaki said admiringly.  Jarod had just risen several notches in his estimation. 

Parker chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes.  Oishi-san was right, men bond at the drop of a hat.

Once they arrived at the hotel and were settled in their suite, Parker wanted to take a long hot bath.  She did this so Jarod and Naizen could have some time alone.  Each man has his questions for the other and would be more comfortable asking them without her around.  

Hideaki, with amusement in his eyes, bowed slightly and told Parker he would keep Jarod company while she refreshed herself.  Jarod followed Hideaki from the room with no small measure of trepidation.

They sat in a comfortable booth in the posh lobby bar.  Jarod sat nursing a soft drink while Hideaki slowly sipped at a glass of whisky.  It was Hideaki who broke the two-minute silence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you knew what I was the minute you laid eyes on me."

"I've seen ninja before.  No one quite of your caliber but close," Jarod replied quietly. 

No emotion touched either Hideaki's face or eyes as he watched Jarod carefully.  He took another non-sip of his drink and resumed his mute assessment of the man who stole the one woman in the world he wanted. 

"How did you meet Parker?" Jarod asked.  He knew what Hideaki was trying to do and knew the man would fail.

"We met when we were teenagers at a dojo in Kyoto.  I am amazed as the years go by; she becomes even more beautiful.

"Yes, I agree.  We met at the Centre when we were just children.  The Centre was no place for any child.  It guaranteed a miserable childhood and a difficult life in general," Jarod said absently. 

_Early summer—1980 _

_Mie-Ken Prefecture, Japan_

Parker sat opposite her first lover in the quaint restaurant.  He had just finished explaining that he had recently married but was eager to continue their relationship.  Parker watched impassively as Hideaki squirmed uncomfortably, he knew perfectly well that she would never countenance sneaking around to have an affair with a married man.  It was beneath her and even if her mother had not impressed upon her certain moral standards, which continued to be her guide, Mrs. Oishi's direction strictly forbade this behavior as sleazy. 

Once Hideaki finished his long, impassioned speech a firm silence settled over their table.  Coolly, she picked up her glass of water and sipped at it.  What she was going to say would be harsh but the sooner it was said, the better. 

"Naizen, please accept my sincere congratulations on your nuptials.  My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.  You told me two years ago of your betrothal and I told you that adultery wasn't my particular style.  I sympathize with your situation and wish only the best for you.  I hope your marriage won't preclude us remaining plutonic friends."

"Have you heard nothing I've said?  I don't want to be 'plutonic' friends, you mean far more to me than merely a friend," he replied with the desperation of a drowning man. 

"I heard you fine but I haven't heard anything convincing me to change my mind," she replied firmly.  Not willing to watch her friend descend further into frustration, Parker gracefully rose to her feet.  "It's been wonderful seeing you again, Hideaki-san.  Please take care of yourself," she said softly and turned swiftly for the exit.  She knew this would happen but she still felt miserable over the loss.  Hideaki had been her first and he had forged a special place in her heart.  She started to walk up the street oblivious to the amorous looks she was drawing from almost all the men and a few of the women who saw her.  She was fashionably and impeccably dressed to show off her lithe and wiry frame to its best advantage.  Her taste in the European style of fencing combined with her adherence to Sensei Otsu's teachings kept her in the best shape and health. 

She didn't hear him approach, instead felt his presence behind her.  He was completely aware of her training and instead of reaching out to touch her, Hideaki called out her name.  She stopped abruptly, still struggling to control her raging emotions.

"Parker-san, I understand your reasons.  Please do me the honor of joining my wife and I for dinner in Kyoto tonight.  This is the only thing I am asking for, after tonight I will no longer trouble you," Hideaki said in resignation.  

An automatic rejection sprang to her lips and died there.  She was very curious about Hideaki's wife and wondered why he would want to jeopardize his recent marriage so blithely. 

"Very well, if you like I will meet you at this restaurant around 7 the day after tomorrow.  I would like to meet your wife.  What cover story would you like to use for my presence?" she asked. 

"No cover story.  You are an old girlfriend who came to visit friends and I happened to run into you.  Nothing elaborate, there is no need for secrets between me and my new wife," Hideaki said decisively.       

The next evening was the first time Parker ever killed another human being.  Sensei accompanied her on a special assignment with the information that the executive in question had in addition to embezzling several million yen, possessed a nasty habit of murdering pre-teen prostitutes by beating them to death thus drawing unwanted attention.  The Centre sanctioned this elimination and Sensei had been informed by his contact at the Saito Academy that this 'assignment' would be his prized student's first test.

She accompanied her Sensei to the sleek office building in downtown Tokyo.  They entered undetected and proceeded to the executive's office.  The ensuing fight was swift and violent.  The executive had been trained in martial arts and defended himself with a mixture of skill and cleverness.  Parker had been caught off-guard but was never in any danger of being bested.  When it came time to strike the decisive blow, she hesitated and the exhausting fight continued.  It was only when the executive produced a mamba knife and threw it at Sensei narrowly missing him; that something inside Parker snapped.  In four succinct moves she retrieved the knife, positioned herself advantageously and effortlessly dispatched the executive by slitting his throat quickly and cleanly almost decapitating him.  Sensei, who had been standing off to the side and watching the combat, was never in danger.  He stepped up next to his student and seeing the look in her eyes, caught her attention and indicated wordlessly for her to drop the executive's knife she had used to kill him and to leave the evidence of his transgressions behind.

Once they arrived home, Parker shed all her outer clothing and walked into the garden.  The only noise Sensei could hear were the sounds of Parker retching continuously.  He let this go on for a few minutes before retrieving her.  He brought a damp towel and fresh clothing for her. 

When she had dressed, Sensei looked down at her slumped form with a deep sense of pride.  She had performed exactly as he had trained her and within the parameters of her own personality.  There had been no surprises; even this bout of sickness was expected.  The first kill was always the worst; he had a similar reaction when he was her age.

"Parker-san, you have done well tonight."

"Really? 'Done well' you say?  It was literally a bloody mess Sensei and I murdered a man in cold blood.  I feel dreadful and you were almost killed because I hesitated.  You were right, I am no assassin," she replied despondently.

"No you are not but you did as I instructed.  You dispatched a well-trained opponent in less than 5 minutes.  The mess you created will warn your handlers off from using you in this fashion.  Leaving evidence of the executive's transgressions will also send the Centre a message.  They will not want an avenging angel handling their foul wet work."

"That's what Daddy calls me.  He calls me Angel all the time.  Sensei, I can't do this!!" she said becoming hysterical.  

"Your reaction is good.  It shows that you are able to tap into the dark place inside of yourself and use it to do what is necessary.  The shame you are feeling convinces me that you will never lose yourself in that dark place and it has no influence on your core personality.  Never remonstrate yourself for not having the stomach or the turn of mind to be an assassin," Sensei said quietly unable to mask the pride he had in her. 

Parker hung her head in shame.  She knew something important had been compromised inside of her as she faced a darkness within she never fully knew existed.  She was shocked then comforted when she felt Sensei's arm embrace her.  Turning into his body, she released the sorrow and dismay which began to envelop her. 

The next evening Parker was hardly in the mood to play nice to Hideaki's new bride.  She wanted to beg off the whole engagement but she was unable to reach him.  At the appointed time she dressed, much to Mrs. Oishi's pleasure, in her now usually fashionable attire and took a taxi to the restaurant.

Hideaki was consumed with anxiety.  He needed Parker to see the situation he was in and to take pity on him.  His wife watched her new husband's nervousness with impersonal interest.  He hadn't been this nervous when they had married.

When Parker finally showed up, Hideaki's eyes widened in amazement.  She was easily the most beautiful woman in the restaurant.  The white dress she wore emphasized the darkness of her hair and complemented her paleness.  Hideaki rose as she approached the table.  Every eye in the restaurant was on her as though she were a Hollywood star. 

Once her eyes lit on Hideaki's bride, Parker felt instant pity for her lover.  Sitting before her, possessing a much more muted beauty of her own, was a sour looking Chiyo.  She greeted Parker without recognition and with ill humor.  Chiyo looked at this _iteki_ woman and was reminded of the mouse she used to have so much fun pounding on when she was training at the Saito Academy.  This woman however was polished and self-possessed; something that other _iteki_ or barbarian would have been incapable of achieving.   

They finished the uncomfortable meal in record time and Hideaki walked Parker to a waiting taxi.  Just as she was about to enter she paused and looked at Hideaki.  "Chiyo?  My God, what was your family thinking?"  

"Her family is very wealthy and comes from a venerated lineage.  Believe me, my reaction was the same when they presented her to me.  You would have thought her attitude would have matured with the rest of her, instead she has become even more ill-tempered," he said wretchedly.  

"I see.  Hideaki, I am so sorry.  If there was anything I could do to help you, I would do it in a minute," she said overwhelmed with sympathy. 

This was the opportunity he had been hoping for; looking deeply into her eyes he said, "There is something you could do." 

The eager expression in his eyes did the rest of the talking.  Smiling slightly she nodded and replied, "Alright and I'll be straight with you, I have two other lovers.  My rules apply just as before."  

"Of course, I agree with your rules implicitly.  Tomorrow evening, then?" he said conversationally. 

"As usual," she said and stylishly folded herself into the cab.              


	13. Memory Ronin Part XIII

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual statements._

**Author's note:  Please enjoy and let me know how you like it. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XIII**

**By Callisto**

**_Tami restaurant_**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

****

"My involvement with Tanaka is simple.  Parker didn't want her father to know what she was up to while she was visiting home, so an old friend of mine came up with the idea of using a relative of his as a sort of prop, window dressing to be exact.  When the watchers reported back they would tell her father that Parker was enjoying an intimate vacation with the son of a known _yakusa_ boss," Naizen stated matter-of-factly at the dinner table the next evening. 

Noticing his bland and closed expression, Parker finished the explanation.  "Daddy was keeping close tabs on me because I was showing an unnatural resistance to his ideas of what my future should be.  I didn't want him to know who I was really seeing because Naizen had too much to lose and it was none of Daddy's business anyway." 

"It was Senzo's idea to have his gangster cousin escort Parker around the city for an hour then take the train to a heavily wooded retreat on the outskirts of Kyoto City.  Once they reached the retreat they went their separate ways, Parker came to me and Tanaka had one of his floozies waiting to entertain him," Naizen said in an almost bored voice.  "The most time Tanaka and Parker spent in each other's company was to and from the airport and wasting time in Tokyo for the benefit of the watchers." 

"It sounds elaborate.  Did you do this every time you visited?" Jarod asked Parker pointedly.  

"No.  I only needed to do it two more times before Daddy stopped sending people around to monitor my movements.  The other times I met a different business associate of Senzo's here in the city and made a show of going to his apartment then immediately leaving through a rarely used exit; no one was ever the wiser." 

"Clever.  I like it but weren't you concerned about the reputation that would give you?  You took a chance that your father wouldn't object to your activities," Jarod blurted out musingly.  He instantly reconsidered his observation the minute it left his lips.  He recalled the short conversation he had with the thoroughly corrupt man he had kidnapped in exchange for his own father's freedom. 

"Please, you're the one who's always reminding me how twisted and corrupt my father was.  By the time I had started on my master's degree, I was fully aware that he didn't give a damn about what I did or how I entertained myself, as long as the Centre was never brought into the middle of it," Parker retorted, sadly cynical. 

An easy silence settled around their table as the three sat engrossed in their own thoughts.  The waitress interrupted the silent reveries by arriving with their food orders.

Two hours later the three had returned to Hideaki's limo and were speeding their way towards the Mie-ken prefecture.  Jarod watched silently pleased and more than a little bemused over the slow change in Parker's demeanor.  He could tell by her relaxed, undemanding air that she indeed considered this country her true home.   

"Oishi-san is extremely eager to see you again.  She practically ordered me to bring you to her immediately.  Sensei Otsu is not so demonstrative but he too made it clear that failure in fulfilling this duty would not be tolerated," Hideaki said firmly.  

"I understand their eagerness but they weren't expecting me to bring someone else along.  If you don't mind waiting for us, maybe we can find a hotel in Kyoto City that isn't booked up," Parker said with equal firmness. 

"Oishi-san anticipated this and has a room already prepared for you," Hideaki said slyly. 

"Very funny.  I would prefer the hotel.  As it is I doubt we're going to escape Oishi-san's civilities for at least a couple hours."  Parker looked at Jarod with a smile and said, "She's going to flip the second she realizes who you are." 

"Why?" Jarod asked inquisitively. 

"After I arrived here when I was a kid, she was very curious about my background and friends and since you were the only friend I had before I came here, your name would come up often."

Parker's reunion with Oishi-san was initially very formal.  Neither woman betrayed much emotion and bowed politely to each other.  It was once they entered the older woman's home that they displayed the deep affection they felt for each other.

"It has been a very long time since I have either seen or heard from you.  Please tell me what have you been up to?" Oishi-san asked blandly. 

Parker released a heavy sigh and started at her friend mutely.  A few long seconds later a slow smile began to form on Parker's lips, bowing slightly again she stated in a disinterested voice, "There have been many changes in my life however, I do not wish to bore you with mere trivialities."

Oishi-san narrowed her eyes in a manner that was very similar to Parker's and said in a stony voice, "It has been over a year since you have bothered to pick up a phone and call.  Somehow I find it difficult to believe nothing of any import has occurred in that time." 

A large, amused smile graced Parker's face, lighting up her features and for the first time in almost 3 decades, Jarod saw the thirteen year old Miss Parker who had once been his friend and the one person he truly felt he belonged with.  

Parker without warning enveloped the older woman in a bear hug, laughing delightedly.  Mrs. Oishi returned the embrace strongly; she had missed her young friend dearly.  Just as abruptly, Parker pulled half way out of the embrace and lightly grasping her friend's shoulders she said excitedly, "I've brought someone with me I want you to meet.  Parker partially turned around.  "Oishi-san, I would like to introduce you to Jarod Walters," she said proudly, using the pseudonym his family had decided upon. 

Mrs. Oishi was honored to meet the handsome young man but the name, while ringing a distant bell didn't fully register.  Seeing the polite confusion on her friend's face, Parker said eagerly, "Oishi-san, this is Jarod, _my_ Jarod" 

Finally Mrs. Oishi's eyes widened and a look of total amazement and curiosity settled on her face.  She bowed deeply and said happily, "It is indeed an honor to finally make your acquaintance.  Flower has often mentioned you and after a while you were beginning to take on Promethean proportions."     

Jarod laughed good-naturedly and returned her bow politely.  His mind was distracted by Parker's description of him as being her's.  He was suddenly struck by a feeling of encouraged relief in accompanying her on this trip.  He had wanted to broach the subject of forming a deeper commitment to their developing relationship.  Hearing the tone of her voice coupled with the expression on Mrs. Oishi's face gave him the hope that perhaps he wouldn't have to wait so long to bring his ultimate designs on Parker's marital status to fruition.

They spent the next few hours with Mrs. Oishi.  Parker was primarily occupied in relating a heavily censored and abbreviated version of the recent life changing events in her life.  Jarod and Hideaki wandered outside after the first 30 minutes and chatted with surprising camaraderie while enjoying the fine weather.  When they returned to the home, Jarod peeked though the living room door and saw the two women still engaged in a lively conversation.  Closing the sliding door as quietly as possible, Jarod returned to the courtyard where Hideaki was standing impatiently.

"They are still talking non-stop.  I don't think this is going to end for some time.  Why don't you go ahead and return home, we'll probably stay here for the night.  I'm sure you would like to get home," Jarod said solicitously.   Overnight Parker had given him a brief summary of Hideaki's situation.

"Yes, my son will be disappointed if I do not review his homework and see him to bed," Hideaki said quietly.

"How old is your son?" Jarod asked.  

"He is 10 years old and quite a handful.  He is what keeps me going, part of what makes this life bearable," Hideaki replied. 

Jarod instantly understood Hideaki's meaning and remained quiet for a few seconds.  "You go ahead, I'll tell Parker you were pressed for time.  I've never seen her this chatty before," he said amusedly.  

Hideaki remained silent for a beat, then he turned and bowing formally he said, "It has been an honor meeting you.  Please take prodigious care of her, she is the best person I know," Hideaki said solemnly.  Noticing that Jarod had again displayed his own perfect manners by properly returning the bow, Hideaki quickly turned and left. 

Jarod remained in the courtyard alone for some time after Hideaki left.  His mind was occupied by Hideaki's predicament and lack of resentment.  Obviously there was more to Hideaki and Parker's relationship than he had originally given either credit for.

**_Otsu compound—Present day_**

**_Mie-ken prefecture, Japan_**

****

The next evening brought the introduction of Parker's venerated Sensei.  Perhaps it was purely subconscious but she spoke of her Sensei the way most people referred to a strict and beloved parent.  

Sensei Otsu was equally surprised at Jarod's appearance as Mrs. Oishi but his outward demeanor was more tightly controlled.  He bowed slightly to Jarod who returned the gesture.  Sensei paused for a few seconds to take Jarod's measure; when he was satisfied he turned to his student.

"Parker-san, it has been too long since you have been in contact.  I take it many changes have occurred during this silent interval?"  

"Yes, Sensei.  There have been many changes, perhaps we should wait a bit before getting into all that," Parker said quietly.

From her solemn attitude, Sensei Otsu knew the explanation would be long and complicated.  He sympathized with his student, he knew the changes life would hand her would be devastating but at least fate had also given her someone to share them with. 

"I see, perhaps some tea would be in order, join me," Sensei said smoothly.

It took the better part of two hours for Parker to fill her Sensei in on the events, which had changed her life.  The retelling seemed to have leached away most of her previous joy and she concluded her account at the point when she returned from Africa with Lyle and Raines.   Jarod noticing her growing depression watched her sympathetically and quickly looking at Sensei Otsu he found the older man watching him with interest.

Jarod suppressed the urge to wrap his arms around her.  Instead he continued where Parker had left off and explained how the Centre now thought she was dead at his hands.  The Sensei listened and nodding solemnly he said, "Parker-san's old room has been made to accommodate her but is large enough for both of you.  Please consider this your home as well.  Parker-san you should rest for a while, the stress the last several months have put you though is beginning to take its toll.  You will stay here until you have fully recuperated."  With that, the Sensei stood seamlessly, despite his age and left the room discreetly.  

Jarod taking advantage of the opportunity cautiously placed his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly when she turned into him.  

"I couldn't have imagined it would be so embarrassing telling him about my family's weaknesses.  I know he cares about me, it's the retelling of their depravity that twists the knife in my gut," she said into the broad expanse of Jarod's shoulder where she had buried her face.

They sat in this position for some time before Jarod gently brought Parker to her feet and accompanied her to her room. 

The following morning, Jarod woke up alone.  He looked around momentarily confused and disorientated, when he spotted a note lying on the pillow next to him.  Picking up the paper he learned that Parker was spending the early morning with Sensei Otsu and breakfast could be found in the kitchen down the hall and on the right.

Jarod was finishing his tea when Sensei Otsu walked into the room.  Jarod bowed slightly and thanked the Sensei in unaccented Japanese for his hospitality.  This caused the Sensei to smile slightly as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"When Parker-san first came to us, her Japanese was excellent but her accent was pure American.  I see that her young friend doesn't have any difficulties with the accent at all." 

"I was taught the language, like Parker, by someone whose native tongue was English but I had the benefit of improving my accent with a native Japanese speaker a few years after she was sent to boarding school," Jarod replied.

Sensei Otsu digested this bit of information silently.  Nodding to himself distractedly he said, "I would like to speak with you about some disturbing rumors I had learned about you some time ago."  

Jarod wrinkled his brow in curiosity and acquiesced immediately wondering what this tightly contained man had heard.  


	14. Memory Ronin Part XIV

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part 1 for the usual statement_

**Author's note:  Thank you very much for the reviews.  I would truly appreciate feedback and reviews on this part!!**

**Memory Ronin **

**Part XIV**

By Callisto

_Otsu compound_

_Mie-ken prefecture, Japan_

The two men were sitting in a heavily shaded portion of the garden.  The cool breeze relived them from the unseasonable heat.  After explaining his own history briefly, Sensei Otsu began to relate how he obtained the information he possessed concerning Jarod.  The Sensei started his tale by explaining how he and a friend had gone into town several decades ago to see a mystic. 

"I had waited across the street for him to emerge.  It was the startled, unsettled look on my friend's face which decided me.  I had to meet and speak with this Seer myself.  I approached her door in a disreputable part of town when I heard the command to enter before I had the chance to knock.  That was nothing but an old parlor trick an uncle of mine had once shown me.  I entered the home full of skepticism and not a little disdain for my friend. 

"Once I was seated in front of her and allowed my eyes to adjust to the dim light, I found I was facing an extraordinarily plain woman who was clearly in her middle years.  She asked me to place in her hand some small bauble which meant a lot to me.  I handed her a signet ring my father had given me some time ago.  That is when my life changed," Sensei Otsu said dramatically.  Jarod was still, fascinated by the man whom Parker treated as a father. 

Sensei Otsu looked into Jarod's face convinced he had the younger man's complete attention.  "She said my destiny was tied to a prophecy that had already been revealed to an extraordinarily corrupt man.  She told me there had been an obscure prediction foretelling the abduction, imprisonment and subsequent training of a young boy.  This child had been endowed with a natural ability to become anyone, do practically anything he set his mind upon—literally and in an astonishingly short period of time.  The corrupt and twisted men who obtained the boy were aware of large portions of the predictions and determined to become the beneficiaries of the untold riches this boy could bring to those able to hone his skills and direct his talent.  No easy task since the child was also predicted to have a noble, kind and generous heart.  However, their plan was simple: the child would be trained and his genius disciplined.  The child would become a man unknown to the rest of the world but would indelibly influence the lives of billions.  The target was current and future industry.  The corporations these men represented had formed a larger concern financed by a secretive triumvirate of power insatiable men.

"These men didn't want to control the airlines and trains; they wanted to control the oil and key components that made these machines operate.  If they couldn't control that then the child would identify future advances and innovations, in many cases dream them up or perfect the ones already available so these men could control the companies responsible for them or controlling key patents.  In a matter of a few decades, these men would control the destinies of billions using the genius and imagination of one.

"I was startled and sickened by what she was telling me.  My anger was quickly becoming more unreasonable as she related each horrifying detail.  When she started to explain how these men would eventually turn on their captive and attempt to replicate his genius by using others, I interrupted her.  'Why are you telling me all of this?  What has any of this to do with me?'

"She told me there was a detail within a detail these evil men were unaware existed.  These men had holes in their knowledge of the prophecy.  The part they were aware of was instructions on how to control the child once he approached puberty.  A young girl was to be introduced to the boy and a friendship established.  At the height of their friendship the girl was to be removed causing an emotional neediness and loneliness in the boy making him easier to manipulate and control.  The Seer explained the girl was the unknown element and I would be the one who could prevent these men from succeeding in twisting one child while destroying another."

"Parker.  You're saying they planned this from the beginning?  They could have used anyone in Parker's place.  You're saying the misery in her life is because they wanted to use me?" Jarod asked incredulously. 

"Yes and no.  The Seer told me the girl was important and had to be the child of parents who belonged to this corporation.  The predictions required that her bloodline be specific; as the boy's mate, she would share many of the abilities of the boy but her gifts would go unrecognized.  It was part of the curse inflicted on the man who started this whole mess.  The one who had murdered his own family to gain possession of the original predictions.  The girl would a distant relative of this evil man and had been endowed with a similar, unsullied spirit to that of one of her ancestors; she would either further the corruption of the imprisoned young man resulting in her own ignominious death or would be instrumental in his retaining his own freedom and thus heal the emotional wound in both their hearts. If the former, the carefully constructed corporation would experience untold prosperity, if the latter should occur then the men would face what they fear the most, unprecedented failure and the wrath of the children they had used.  I was told the girl would come to my attention and it was up to me to assist in preparing her to withstand the moral and emotional assaults of her family.  If I were successful then the girl would fulfill the true legacy in which she had been born. 

"As with all seers, she neglected to tell me any further details.  Such as my own success as a sensei and the wealth a few timely investments would render; or that I would fail to find any woman willing to put up with my difficult nature long enough to become my wife.  When I first met Parker-san she was a comely girl of thirteen and spent over a year under my sole tutelage before her debased parent sent her away across the world to a boarding school.  Parker returned for several summers until it was time for her to start Centre training—she was only 19 years old.

"The first time she returned from the Centre's training facility she was greatly changed.  The Seer had warned me they would work on her so I was partially prepared.  Mrs. Oishi was less so and extremely angry at the girl's insolent, intolerant and impatient manner.  Parker kept up this terrible behavior for at least an hour until Mrs. Oishi in a fit of frustration began upbraiding her.  In the middle of a tirade, Parker-san dissolved into a fit of girlish giggling that reminded us both of the young girl we had been forced send away.  When she got herself under control once again, Parker-san informed us that she had to try this new façade on those who knew her best to see if it would fool anyone.  Then she told us of what she was being subjected to and forced to do.  We stayed up half the night perfecting the persona that you have seen her adopt for the past 20 years."

"Why are you telling me all this?  You can see that Parker and I are romantically involved, where we go from here will be between us," Jarod said quietly resolved. 

"The Seer also neglected to tell me that I would fall in love with the child.  Parker-san, no _Magdalena_ is like a daughter to me and I love her above all else.  I have been a bachelor all my life and was unprepared for losing my heart to a child.  In some ways, I believe it is worse than being the actual parent, I took her everywhere with me, encouraged her to voice her opinions and enjoyed her presence as often as possible without smothering her.  It is within your power to hurt her in a way no one else can.  I have told you what I know of the predictions and the past so it would cease to have any influence over you."  Slowly rising to his feet the old man looked down at Jarod who was still seated on a low stone wall which bordered the garden.   "You have been given a lot to digest.  I suspect there are plans to be formed and decisions to be made.  As a father I ask you one thing, do not hurt my daughter in your zeal for revenge."  With that Sensei Otsu walked away from Jarod, leaving the younger man to contemplate what he had just been told.

An hour later Jarod emerged from the garden.  Sensei Otsu's account of the predictions made a kind of crazy sense to him.  He needed to share this information with Parker.  He first thought she would laugh it off but was reminded of what Sensei Otsu had said of her persona.  Jarod hoped that her façade hadn't become permanently etched onto her personality.  That was another aspect of the Sensei story he wanted to test.  Parker had started to change almost the minute they landed in Japan, now he thought he knew why.

Jarod enjoyed the long walk to the smallish town.  There he found an idle taxi and used it to get to Mrs. Oishi's home where he suspected Parker had spent the rest of the morning.  Once there he found that he had just missed her; she was now on the way back to Sensei Otsu's sprawling home.  Unable to suppress a low, frustrated moan Jarod looked at the stylishly dressed woman and bowed politely intending on taking his leave.  Mrs. Oishi had different ideas.  

Trading on the younger man's politeness, she asked him to join her for a cup of tea before returning to Sensei Otsu's home.  The hopeful look in her eyes and face critically stalled Jarod and Mrs. Oishi seized the slim opportunity of having Flower's young man to herself for an hour.

As an opening she said provocatively, "Flower has described you over the years.  I had always hoped to meet the man who stole my friend's heart so many years ago."

The slightly perplexed and reluctantly intrigued look on Jarod's face proved to Mrs. Oishi that she had said enough.  With a soft smile gracing her face, she indicated with her hand for Jarod to take the seat opposite.

When he was seated Jarod replied, "I don't know about my stealing her heart years ago, it would seem more like she spent her time stealing the hearts of others." 

"Ah, yes.  Hideaki-san was one of her lovers but her heart always belonged to you."  An easy silence settled between the two and they drank their tea quietly reflecting on what the other had said.

"Does it bother you that Flower has had others in her life?" Mrs. Oishi said carefully.

"No, of course not.  I introduced her to a friend of mine a few years back, however, I was a little surprised their relationship blossomed as quickly as it did."

"Yes, she told me of Tommy Gates.  She still feels guilty about that poor fellow's death," Mrs. Oishi said sadly.  

"Parker feels guilty about his death?  I would have thought her anger at the Centre would be more lasting than any guilt.  She had nothing to do with his death, she was devastated by his murder," Jarod said with a touch of unfounded anger.  He was getting deluged with information about a woman he had only this morning decided on asking to marry him. 

"Her guilt stems from the knowledge that if she had kept their relationship concealed from the Centre, then he might have survived," Mrs. Oishi said calmly. 

"There was no way she would have been able to conceal her relationship.  She was being watched all the time," Jarod said slowly, knowing this woman would give him an answer he wasn't expecting.  

"Of course Flower was capable of concealing the relationship.  If she employed the same methods used in concealing her other lovers, her father and the Centre would never have known," Mrs. Oishi said as she watched the pensive expression on Jarod's face. 

"My mentor worked with her at the Centre after I left.  He told me that Parker has a sort of reputation.  Unfortunately I believe the Centre always knew about her lovers." 

"Flower has had only four lovers and I assure you the Centre is unaware of all of them with the exception of Mr. Gates.  They are equally in the dark about the depth of her feelings for you."  Mrs. Oishi saw the incredulous look on Jarod's face and continued, "The Centre is as unaware of her intimate habits as they are unaware of Hideaki's existence or connection with Flower.  The same methods of obfuscation used whenever she met Hideaki here over the years were used whenever she saw one of the others in the United States."

Jarod said nothing, instead looked at the older woman thoughtfully.  If what she said were true than the accepted opinion of the Centre about one of their top operatives had been incorrect for years.  It would also mean that Jarod was correct and accurate in his assessment of his lover.  It had been difficult, if not impossible, for him to believe she was the wanton, non-discriminating slut that her Centre reputation had made her out to be.

Mrs. Oishi stood gracefully and bidding her guest to remain seated promised to return in a couple of minutes.  She wanted to retrieve something for Jarod to see.  Jarod's head was already reeling from what Sensei Otsu had told him earlier, he knew whatever Mrs. Oishi was digging up was just going to give him a headache.  His curiosity got the better of him and he stayed rooted to his seat until the older woman returned.

When she entered the room Jarod rose out of habit.  Oishi-san handed him an envelope that appeared to be slightly aged.  The address caught his eyes and his natural curiosity almost got the better of him.

"Please, this belongs to you.  I ask you're forgiveness, I read the letter many years ago.  Flower wrote that shortly after she came to live at Sensei Otsu's home.  I was curious about her and as I was packing up her extraneous belongings when she left for Europe, I came across this."  The absorbed look on Jarod's face told Mrs. Oishi she had done the right thing.  To give Jarod a reasonable excuse to read his letter in private she said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have overtired myself.  I greatly enjoy the company of young people but my doctor keeps telling me that I do not get enough rest.  Please forgive me for my fatigue and thank you very much for sitting and talking with me for the past hour."

They exchanged bows and parted amicably. 

It was a five-mile walk back to Sensei Otsu's compound.  The day was still warm and Jarod decided the walk would probably do him some good.  Choosing a shaded trail, he waited till he had walked about a mile along the well-worn path before pausing and opening the letter carefully.  The envelope had been addressed to him at the Centre.

Jarod, 

I've written you a thousand times in my head.  This time I'm doing it for real.  I'm sitting here alone as usual wishing you were sitting next to me.  You always ask me to describe the things outside of the Centre that I think are beautiful.  Well this sunrise is one of them.  The sun is a large, flat, orange ball slowly rising from the horizon.  The sun's rays are reflecting off the ocean's gentle waves giving the illusion of the sun ascending from this endless pond of white liquid gold.  The only way I would feel this were perfect is to have you here with me.  I miss you & Sydney a lot.  You especially.

            I don't know how it happened but I fell I love with you the minute my plane landed in Japan.  My friend Mrs. Oishi says I fell in love with the idea of you—not the real you.  I think I did both.  It doesn't matter 'cause I know you don't feel the same way.  I only wish you could.  You'll never read this letter, Daddy ordered me not to write but that won't stop me from imagining the way your face would look with the light and shadows playing across your handsome features.  I bet you would be so cute!

            Regardless of whatever happens between us when we're older, something Daddy said off-hand made me think it wasn't going to be something pleasant, you will always own a large part of my heart.  My only other wish was if my mother were here to make me feel better & sympathize with me. 

Love always,  

Maggie

Jarod stopped walking altogether.  Spotting a lone park seat, he sat letting the influence of the letter drift his mind back into memories.  He remembered the first time he met her and the first kiss she gave him.  He had never told her but that day with the rabbits was the first time he knew he was falling in love.  He recalled a secret rendezvous they had arranged, just before she was sent away.  They had gone exploring with Angelo as their guide.  On the way back he had commented on how beautiful the ocean looked from the window, he was sure it was better close up.  In a fleeting fit of self-pity he commented softly that she was fortunate to able to see and have all the beautiful things she wanted.  At the time he thought he had imagined it but now he was certain he had heard her say under her breath. 

"Check out your mirror and you'll see one beautiful thing I'll never have."

He asked her to repeat what she had said but she abruptly started talking about something else.

Jarod rose from his seat and started walking hurriedly towards Sensei Otsu's compound.  He was more determined than ever to ask her to marry him but there were just a couple of questions he wanted her to answer first.    


	15. Memory Ronin Part XV

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual disclaimer blurb.  _

**Authors note:  Please favor me with some feedback!! I borrowed some lines from a Dave Matthews song.  They seemed appropriate, so those of you who know his music will recognize the reference. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XV**

By Callisto

_Otsu compound_

_Mie-ken prefecture, Japan_

"Hey there handsome, where have you been?  I've been looking for you all over the place," Parker said with a laugh in her voice.  She had spotted Jarod walking up to the house with a distracted look on his face.  When he heard her voice, his head came up and his face brightened the same way it had when they were children.  His reaction warmed her to the core and she felt as though she were on solid ground with him.  She favored him with a brilliant smile and walked up to him.  Jarod immediately took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, surprising her in his eagerness.  When he ended the kiss, she smiled delightedly and said, "Wow, if that's the way you're going to greet me whenever we're apart for a few hours, I think I should start hiding from you."  

"That would be a lousy idea, I hate waking up alone as it is," he replied suddenly serious.  "There are some things we need to discuss in private, take a walk with me."  Taking her hand in his, he led her towards the garden. 

"I have a better idea, there is a place I've been wanting to show you, let's walk over there," she said congenially. 

Jarod began to tell her a condensed version of what he had learned from her Sensei.  Parker listened intently without interrupting him, it was a story she had always wanted Sensei to tell her.  When he was done, Jarod looked at her curiously.

"Has he already told you all of this?  Why haven't you said anything about this story?" 

"Simply because Sensei never told it to me.  He has dropped hints over the years about what he knows but despite all my efforts he would never elaborate.  I wasn't holding out on you, Jarod," she replied quietly. 

"If that wasn't enough, I went to Mrs. Oishi's looking for you.  She told me some things about you that I don't believe anyone back home or at the Centre even imagined," he said wearily. 

Looking down at the pathway they were wandering on, Parker said without looking up, "I went over to her place to fill in all the blanks I had left out when we first arrived.  I seem incapable of concealing anything from her; nothing feels quite right until we've discussed a problem or situation thoroughly."  When she noticed he wasn't going to reply she asked, "What was it Oishi-san told you?"

Taking a deep breath, Jarod said, "She said that you have had only four lovers in your entire life.  As we both know, that flies in the face of accepted Centre beliefs.  Not that I've put much credence in the Centre's assumptions but I would like you to explain what she meant by that." 

"Does it make that much of a difference to you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes and no.  I don't care how many lovers you've had in your life as long as you're with me exclusively.  What I do care about is to understand the woman I've been falling in love with," he said sincerely. 

Parker turned her head to conceal the flood of relief she knew was showing on her face.  After pausing for a few seconds she said, "After I had been here for a few months, Oishi-san gave me what I still consider as the best advice anyone has ever given me.  Without going through all the details, she told me to limit myself to 3 lovers in my life.  I told each man about the others but kept them separate.  I never saw two at the same time.  When I realized that my, umm 'father' was keeping close tabs on me, I had only one lover at that time—Naizen.  When I started relationships with the other two men who would be my lovers, I used the same strategy I developed with Naizen to confuse any watchers and conceal my true activities." 

"She told me about that, what I'm curious about is where Thomas came into the picture and where I come in?" he asked staring intently into her face. 

"Jack was my American lover.  He became extremely angry when I refused to marry him and hastily decided to marry someone else.  I have a rule that all contact is severed if any of my lovers should marry.  A rule I broke only with Naizen, Jack was unaware of this and found out just how serious I could be.  It had been a year since Jack had gotten married when Tommy came into my life.  After a while, I decided that he would be Jack's replacement.  I made the mistake of wanting to leave; any time spent with Tommy was precious and made me painfully aware of my prison.  If I had done the smart thing and kept my relationship to Tommy secret then he would still be alive today.  I suppose I could have visited him in Oregon but my prison guards wouldn't have allowed many visits.  I loved him as I've loved all the others.  Unfortunately, my clumsiness with the situation got him killed," she said sadly. 

"I was partly to blame for that also.  If I hadn't sent that 'For Sale' sign to the Centre they wouldn't have been aware that he was leaving," Jarod replied, his voice heavy with guilt.

"Well by that time everyone was aware of my relationship with Tommy.  They would have figured it out on their own anyway.  My only deviation from Oishi-san's plan was when I ran into an old college boyfriend I had once hoped would become a permanent lover.  We had a brief fling.  Another relationship the Centre was fully aware of and exploited.  I found out later that he was working for Raines when Sydney and I found your lair at the firehouse.  Now that was a moment of brainlessness."

There was a pause in the conversation.  Both were aware that she had avoided answering the second part of his question.  They continued walking in silence for a few minutes when Parker, who was still holding onto Jarod's hand, squeezed it and began pulling him forward.

"Hey, we're almost there.  You have to see this, it's something special," she said with a large smile.  Jarod followed silently as they started to climb a steep incline.  When they reached the top, the view was spectacular.  The distant surf was pounding incessantly on the beach and the sea was magnificent as it reflected the waning colors of the setting sun.  The beauty of the scene was similar to the one she described in her letter. 

"I've wanted to show you this for years.  Come, let's sit on the edge here, the show is about to begin."  They sat close together and watched as the beauty of the setting sun played to the backdrop of the endless sea.  They had been sitting quietly for several minutes when Jarod became aware of her scrutiny.  He turned and looked at her.

"I'll always be _in_ love with you.  The other's helped me manage and cope with the pain of the loneliness I was forced to endure.  You're indispensable to me, a part of me that's untouchable, incorruptible.  Losing you would devastate me in a way that's too scary for me to even comprehend.  You'll always have my love," she answered plainly looking into his eyes. 

Jarod stared back mutely.  This was more than he had anticipated, the relief flooding through his mind and body made him want to flop backwards and yell in triumph.  Instead he furrowed his brow and asked with the utmost sincerity, "Would you like to know the real reason I came along with you on this trip?"  Interest sparked in her face as she slowly nodded.  "It's because where ever you are is where I want to be, where I belong."  His heart felt like it stopped beating as he asked, "Marry me?" 

The shock in her eyes caused him to start smiling.  He had been trying to get her to this point for years.  Finally he was successful and here she was stunned.  He reached over and cupped her face in his hand and leaning over he started kissing her lingeringly.  She pulled away slowly as she clutched at his shirt and staring into his seriously intelligent and loving brown eyes, she knew he was being earnest.  A beautifully large smile formed on her face as she held him tightly.  A small shriek of delight escaped her lips.  "Yes," she whispered into his ear.  

Once they returned, Parker immediately went to Sensei Otsu to tell him of her engagement.  Jarod, who had been keeping in touch with his family via email, set up a video camera on his laptop and was almost immediately in contact with Trent.  When he told his brother the news, the excited teenager eagerly got up to gather the rest of the family around the laptop.  Everyone expressed their approval, including his parents which surprised Jarod.  His father noting his son's astonishment at their reaction replied, "Jarod, after that last conversation you and Maggie had we all knew it would be just a matter of time before she became a permanent fixture in our family.  Now I'm glad I knocked the living daylights out of her and dragged her back with us," the Major said with a satisfied smile.

"You are going to wait for us to get there before getting married, right?  I wouldn't want to miss this for the world," Emily said from the background.  

Laughing, Jarod said, "Well, I think my fiancée will have a lot of shopping to do.  That alone should give you guys enough time to get over here." 

_~Two months later~_

The wedding had been picture perfect; Parker and Oishi-san spent most of the pre-wedding time sequestered together to find the perfect dress and arranging all the details.  With Sensei's hearty permission, the wedding was conducted at his home.  Parker hesitantly asked Sensei Otsu if he would do her the honor of giving her away.  Her eyes were glued to the ground out of respect when she asked him.  She would have been incapable of looking him in the eye if he refused.  It was still difficult to admit to anyone else what she always acknowledged in her heart, that he was more of a father to her than the man who had lied and used her to the point where she was still unsure if he were truly her biological parent.

Sensei Otsu knew her better than anyone.  He knew she avoided his eyes more out of insecurity than proper form.  Respecting the formality she adopted and with a full heart he responded, "The honor is mine that you would come to me for this important task.  I most sincerely accept."

Major Charles when once again in Parker's presence, took both her hands in his and said, "I always knew somewhere under that tough exterior hid the kind and gentle soul my son desired for so long.  From here on out you will be as dear to me as any of my other children."  With that he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.  Parker smiled bemusedly and fondly squeezed his hands in answer. 

The honeymoon in Kyoto was idyllic.  The newlyweds spent almost every moment in each other's company, enjoying the freedom of expressing their true emotions that they had been denied for so long.  Jarod and Maggie had spent their honeymoon discovering their lust for each other wouldn't be ending any time in the near future.  They also spent the time making plans on the best method to exact their revenge against the Centre.  Upon their return they found Jarod's family were still in attendance.  His family had been invited to stay with Sensei Otsu for the remainder of their visit.  The couple returned with the outlines of a plan established for the destruction of the Hamilton facility.

A few days after their return, they gathered their families together and presented their plan.  Hideaki was also in attendance and listened with growing alarm to their plans.  Sparing a quick glance at Sensei Otsu he noticed the old man's features had hardened in disapproval.  Major Charles was at best skeptical, he pointed out what he believed were flaws in the plan.  The brainstorming session had begun with everyone putting his or her opinions and views forward.

After a few hours a more solid plan was in place and even Sensei Otsu was looking more confident in his belief of their ultimate success.  Maggie walked up to Hideaki, after noticing he was standing off a bit to himself. 

"Naizen, thank you for coming to the wedding.  I would have missed you if you hadn't and judged myself a poor friend," Maggie said softly. 

"I would never have done that to you, Magdalena.  I can see from the glow in your eyes and face that he treats you well, congratulations," he replied. 

"I do have something to ask you.  Do you have one of those Ninja hoods you thugs wear?  I think it would be appropriate for me to be wearing one of those things when we attack Hamilton.  There isn't any reason for them to know that I'm still alive."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a spare laying around somewhere.  I will be accompanying you on this mission of course," he stated blandly.  

"Since when?  You can't take the risk of getting hurt or killed.  You have a son to think about and who needs his father desperately.  I can't imagine leaving anyone in Chiyo's tender care," Maggie replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Careful, that's my harpy of a wife you're speaking of with so much disdain.  I'm the only one allowed to talk about that wanton witch in such a manner," he said, easily falling into their usual style of banter. 

"Seriously, you need to do something about that situation.  Every passing year you're with her, I notice another small chunk missing from your hide," Maggie said with a tinge of worry.

"I am no longer your worry.  You now have a husband to occupy your time and energy.  By the same token, I have no intentions of letting you try to execute this insane plan without competent backup.  Your husband is brainy to be sure, but there are times and situations when force and skill must be employed," he replied firmly. 

"Yes, I know," she said with a heavy sigh.  "And I know you're intelligent enough to realize that I won't protest too much.  I could use your help but if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself."

"Then take care that nothing happens to me.  It's a habit I believe that we have both slipped into—taking care of each other."  With that Hideaki bowed to his friend and left.  Maggie watched him leave with a mixture of emotions.  She knew he was hurting but she had made a commitment to Jarod that she had no intentions of breaking.  Instead she began to consider obtaining a replacement for her in his life.  She had a tentative idea of whom that woman should be but decided to wait until she had a chance to run this idea pass Oishi-san.

Ethan waited until Hideaki had walked away before approaching his sister.  The thought crossed his mind for a fleeting moment to grab her from behind and wrap his arms around her playfully but out of long habit he heeded the warnings the voices in his head gave him.  So he stood a few paces behind her, sure that she was aware of his presence.  She proved him correct by saying quietly, "Thank you Ethan, for your extremely generous wedding present.  It was very thoughtful of you." 

"It's only right that you should have full and complete access to your own money.  Mr. Hideaki did most of the work.  I only presented my idea to him and he did the rest."  Releasing a deep, pensive sigh he continued, "It feels weird giving up that much money all at once but it's comforting to know my sister is so wealthy.  It makes sponging off you effortless," he said with a large smile. 

Maggie was looking at her brother as he spoke, her amusement growing with every word.  Without answering she returned his smile invitingly and was rewarded with a fond squeeze from him.  When she gently disengaged from the embrace, she held on to Ethan's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Anytime you need anything, you have only to ask." 

"There is something I know for certain from the voices—you're just like our mother.  You realize that don't you?  I know I don't have your memories of her but whenever I'm near you everything feels familiar and comforting." 

"I have years of good memories of Momma.  Regardless of the things I've learned about her in the past couple years; I will always remember her kindness and gentleness.  I know I look like her but I don't have her depth of feeling and generosity of emotion.  I love those close to me but I don't have those feelings for strangers or people I barely know." 

"That's the result of the tender ministrations of the Centre.  I don't ever want to lose you, you're too important to my life now," he said turning to her.

The siblings smiled at each other and shared a longer, reassuring embrace.   


	16. Memory Ronin Part XVI

_Disclaimer:  I don't own 'The Pretender or any of the major characters.  I'm not making any money off this or any of the unauthorized quotes I've placed in this story.  The quotes were used solely for the purpose of adding a certain texture to this story. _

**Author's Note:  Music has been inspiring me lately.  The lyrics quoted in this story belong to _Linkin Park_.  The song they are taken from is '_In the end'_.  When I heard the words & the emotion in which they were sung, this chapter practically wrote itself.  I would really love to have some feedback. **

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XVI**

By Callisto

_Law Offices of Proust & Latham_

_New York, NY_

Dan Sawyer had been working most of the morning in blissful ignorance of the storm that was headed his way.  As it was, he only became aware of the ruckus occurring outside of his office when his harassed Asian secretary burst into the room still trying to corral and control the irate visitors who were insisting on an audience with the lawyer.

Sawyer's head came up abruptly as Lyle and the two sweepers who accompanied him interrupted his peaceful day of drawing contracts.  Slowly rising to his feet, the lawyer watched with growing anger as the one-thumbed man swept the woman aside but not without copping a feel before letting her go.

"Vera, please leave us.  I will handle things from here," Sawyer said in a loudly stern voice.

Vera turned and showed him her irritated and angry expression.  Knowing he was going to irk her even more he said, "That will be all for now and have Patricia relieve you.  I believe Mr. Markum needs your translation skills."  

The woman was shocked momentarily, then smoothed her face into a more neutral expression and without sparing Lyle another glance, left the room. 

Watching his secretary leave, Dan Sawyer turned his attention to Lyle and the two bodyguards. 

"There was no need to be so rude or to push my secretary around.  If you wanted an appointment today I would have accommodated you," Sawyer said evenly. 

"Look at it this way, I've saved you the trouble of squeezing me in between a probate meeting and your golf game.  That's just the kind of guy I am," Lyle said with snide friendliness. 

"What is it you want?" Sawyer asked forcing his anger aside.  

"It would seem that you have located my little brother.  I want to know where he is—now," Lyle commanded.  

"I see.  We have been experiencing some difficulties with computer security, now I know why.  You do know it's against the law to hack into a business's computer network, don't you?"  

"Who says I hacked into anything?  All I want is my little brother and you won't be bothered with me again," Lyle said with a smile.  

"Funny, the last time I read the file your 'little brother' as you call him wasn't interested in seeing you in the least.  What do you want with him?" the lawyer asked intrepidly. 

It was Lyle's turn to control his rising anger.  Being in better practice, Lyle's expression didn't change in the slightest as he said, "That's for me to know and for him to find out.  Where is he?"  

"I'm afraid I am not privy to that information."  Holding up his hand as the two goons who accompanied Lyle rose and started towards him, Sawyer continued, "Roughing me up for the answer won't do you any good.  I don't know anything and as I'm sure you already know, going through my computer will be a waste of time.  The answer isn't in there either." 

"Then who has this elusive answer for me?  I know for a fact that you have finished probating my sister's will, which means you have made contact with Ethan.  So let's skip taking that particular turn around the bush," Lyle said tightly as the expression in his eyes hardened.

"Mr. Clauson met with one of my colleague's on the west coast, California to be exact.  From what I understand he made contact with them, not the other way around.  He also made it clear that he didn't want anyone to know where he was living or what he planned on doing with your sister's estate.  Everything was turned over to him—legally," Sawyer said with a poker face.  He was glad that although he was speaking the truth, it was thwarting this bully.  

"What's your lawyer's name?  The one who met with Ethan," Lyle asked with quiet menace.  It was clear from his demeanor that he would broker no more stalling and force was his upcoming choice in persuasive methods.

The calm threat in Lyle's face convinced Sawyer to give him the name he had been instructed to hand over.  "His name is Houseman, he works out of our Los Angeles branch but he doesn't know anything.  Mr. Clauson made it clear that he doesn't want to have any unauthorized contact.  You must know that he would suspect you would use these tactics?  Precautions were taken on both sides so the client's safety would be insured," Sawyer stressed as vehemently as he could. 

Lyle paused for a few moments still giving Sawyer a hard, unblinking stare.  When he was satisfied, Lyle slowly came to his feet and took a few steps towards the door.  Before reaching it he stopped and turned to the lawyer.  "I hope for your sake you're telling me the truth.  It would be a shame for you to see me at my worst."  Lyle then took his leave. 

Sawyer watched the men leave, once he was sure they had left the outer offices, he released a relieved sigh.  The man was as dangerous as Miss Parker had told them; she had not exaggerated.  The calculating look in Lyle's oddly hungry eyes told him that violence and evil were not unknown concepts or practices in the man's agenda.  Sawyer pressed a button and Patricia's calm voice responded softly on the intercom reassuring him that the men had left and Vera was unharmed.   Sawyer thanked her sincerely then reached over and pulled out a cell phone to make the required call.  

 __

_Walter's family hideout _

_Outside Providence, RI_

She woke slowly to the welcoming sounds of birds singing.  Disorientation both internal and external flooded her mind.  The pervasive feeling of ease, satiety and contentment permeated her spirit.  She lay still for a moment reveling in the rare emotion.  Suddenly she remembered:  the wedding, the honeymoon, and her new husband.  Slowly she turned her head and was greeted by her husband's sleepy smile.  She returned his smile and turning on her side she placed a hand on his face.  She enjoyed the stubbly feel of his emerging beard and his appealingly mussed-up hair that left him looking extremely sexy.  Propping herself on one elbow and ignoring the warnings her brain gave about morning halitosis, she leaned over and kissed him hungrily.  Jarod was surprised but returned the kiss deeply, enjoying the feel of her soft wandering hands on his body.  As he plunged his hand into her thick hair, he rolled over forcing her underneath his body and taking aggressive control of the kiss.  Breaking the kiss she stared happily into his face and whispered huskily, "I could never adequately describe this beautiful sight to a certain genius I know."  They slowly made love, each committed to the pleasure of the other and happily exceeding in their expectations.

A couple of hours later, after another round of lovemaking in the shower and just as Jarod was beginning to drift off to sleep, Maggie sat up and whispered, "I need a glass of water.  Don't worry, Genius your days of waking up alone are over."  She leaned towards him and stroked his body fondly, slowly passing her hands down the length of his body—through his tussled hair down to his genitals.  As she did this, she felt her own desire begin to stir again and gave him a ridiculously happy grin as she slipped out of bed.

Walking into the kitchen, Maggie found Trent there getting the ingredients together to cook the family's breakfast.  Effortlessly, she joined him and they began working together companionably.  Trent paused briefly as Maggie's body unintentionally brushed against him.  Never before had he felt any repercussions from being Jarod's clone.  His parents treated him almost exactly as his friends' parents treated them but it was obvious almost from the start that he was attracted not only to the same type of women as Jarod but to the same woman.

Once she arrived in their family circle, he finally understood his friends' slang of being 'sprung'.  That's exactly what she did to him, from the slight, shapely body to the intense, emotionally expressive gray eyes.  He knew she would be a tough act to follow but he was determined to give it a try—finding someone to measure up to her or come close would be a goal worth achieving.  Trent didn't resent Jarod in the least, the woman was at least 20 years his senior but the attraction he felt for her was strong.  The only thing Trent was left to wonder was why Jarod hadn't knocked her over the head and dragged her off by the hair sooner.  He resolved in his own mind that if he found someone for himself this perfect, he wouldn't hesitate.  

Glancing quickly at her he was again surprised.  'Great, now this," Trent thought admiringly.  She was mouthing the words of a song he loved as it played at a low volume on the stereo.

Parker caught Trent staring at her as his head bobbed in time to the music.  It was then she realized she was silently singing along with the music.  Trent went to the stereo and started the song again.  This time they both bobbed and sang along as the lyrics started. 

Emily walked in to find Maggie & Trent singing a hard rock song together.  Trent had played that particular CD so often, she had begun to like the music also.  She walked up to the other two and joined them in singing along with the CD and making breakfast.

Before the middle of the song Margaret had gotten up to investigate who was making all the noise in the kitchen.  She stood unobserved in the doorway watching the singers; the tableau they made was interesting.  Trent was singing along joyfully, leaning up against Maggie—apparently he was coming to terms with his attraction to her.  Emily, meanwhile, was expressively playing air guitar to Maggie's performance.  It was the change in Maggie's attitude that arrested Margaret's attention.  Slowly the woman became still and sadly closed her eyes as though affected by the lyrics.  Trent and Emily saw the change in her and exchanged looks.  They scaled back their enjoyment and quietly went back to work around Maggie.  Margaret listened to the words being sung with a new appreciation.

_'…remembering all the times you fought with me, _

_I'm surprised it got so far,  _

_Things aren't the way they were before,_

_You wouldn't even recognize me any more, _

_not that you knew me back then,_

_but it all comes back to me in the end, _

_I kept everything inside, and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be,_

_A memory of a time when I tried so hard…'_

The words touched Margaret and finally after her husband's insistence and her eldest child's marriage, she slowly began to see the pernicious effect of the Centre on Maggie.  She realized with heart-wrenching sadness that Ethan was right; Maggie was as much a victim of her own family's manipulations as the rest of them.             

After breakfast the family reassembled to start finalizing their plans for their assault on Centre-Hamilton.  The list of supplies needed was becoming lengthy and while they could order most of what they wanted on-line, there were some things which could be purchased locally and with a minimum of fuss.  Emily volunteered for this assignment.  She was beginning to feel cooped up, after being on the run for most of her life, settling down, while nice, did occasionally become tedious.  Trent chimed in saying he would go with her as an unofficial bodyguard but the Major put a damper on his enthusiasm by stating he would accompany Emily.  Maggie noticing her mother-in-law's eyes drop in disappointment decided she would help her out. 

"Major, I'm sure there are a thousand things for you to do around here and since we all agree that Emily shouldn't go into town alone, why not let Naizen accompany her?  He is more than capable of protecting her and once he returns he and I will have a chance to strategize.  It also gives me an excuse to harass and fuss with my new husband for an hour or two," she said with smile.

Naizen, who had followed the family from Japan, looked up in surprise.  Magdalena had volunteered him without even questioning if he would be amenable to the duty.  His face was cleared of all emotion as his mind struggled to discover the deeper meaning of her actions.  

Once Emily and Naizen left the rest of the family looked around the table at each other as if momentarily at a loss for words.  Jarod spoke up and excused himself and Maggie quietly stating he had a few matters to discuss with her in private.  Everyone else took this statement as his chance to steal some time alone with his new bride.

He led her by the hand through the back door and into the large open area behind the rental house.  The view had a charm of its own with the green lawn stretching on for what seemed like miles, dotted with several heavily leafed trees scattered generously throughout the white rail-fenced enclosure.  Jarod came to a stop under the nearest tree.  He was immediately caught up in an embrace and kissed eagerly by Maggie. 

She pulled her lips from his slowly, relishing the sensation and smiled happily in his eyes.  The look of deep sadness stopped her cold and she knew that whatever he had to say, she doubted she would like it. 

"Okay, Genius.  Out with it, what's going on that has you so down?" she asked lightly trying to stir him from his black mood.  

"What I have to say, isn't going to be easy but I would like to get the hardest part out first.  I want to apologize for concealing something from you.  I was hurt and angry when you did the same thing to me so anything I say in my own defense will probably sound flimsy.  I was reluctant to reveal what I know because I wanted to enjoy our new found intimacy without having the Centre spoil these last few incredible months we've shared," he answered solemnly.  

While he was speaking she slowly pulled away from him, the brilliant, happy smile faltering.  He watched her coping mechanisms immediately spring up in her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever he was going to reveal.  Her wary silence urged him to continue, "When I broke into the Centre's bio-tech facility in Pennsylvania, I was looking for my genetic material but I was also looking for the files they had on me. I found what I was looking for, the genome mapping sequences that had been worked out for my DNA.  On a hunch I decided to check if there was any evidence of the same work being done on two other people—yours was one of them.  Unfortunately, I found those too.  I suspected Raines and company were attempting to do the same with your DNA because of your red-file status and the emergence of your mother's gift.

"In your file, I found evidence that Raines had plans on somehow incapacitating you but leaving your mind intact.  Your brain was one of the things he was after, he wanted to experiment on you, using a cocktail of drugs to influence and possibly expand your inner-sense."  Jarod stopped; he needed to take a break from what he was saying.  He could never adequately explain the sense of horror he felt in reading her biotech file, every detail had revealed Raines' ultimate plans for her.

Raking his hand through his hair he turned and took a few steps away from her.  He stifled the sudden need to move around and turned to face her again.  "There were other plans in the making but the file was unclear about them.  We both know the probability of the Centre using you as a human incubator for my sperm was also on the agenda."

"Whose file was the third?  I'm getting the impression my file isn't the one which has you so wound up.  I knew the second my father was out of the way permanently Raines would bring forward any plans Daddy had been thwarting.  What's the rest of it?" she asked with steely eyes.

"The third file belongs to Angelo.  It would seem that Raines wanted a controlled study done on the effects of grafting and removing key chromosomes on a live human embryo.  Instead of using what was left of my precious DNA and since Trent was no longer around to harvest more, they decided another red-file in hand was best to use in their experiments.  By now, you know that your 'baby brother' isn't really your sibling?" Jarod said with disgusted bitterness.  

"Master Parker?" she asked slowly, her mouth suddenly drying with the thought of the defenseless toddler.  "What did they do?"  

"Master Parker is Angelo's son.  He is supposed to engender Angelo's DNA and the monkeying around that Raines' scientists were doing to isolate and graft a copy of my particular pretender genome into someone else's DNA strand.  The ovum used belonged to one of the children your mother rescued just before her death—Darra Landers.  Darra's reproductive eggs were harvested while she lay dying on the operating table after a simple appendectomy.  She was one of the red files they executed to cover their tracks.  They are decades ahead of the world's scientists and had just started implementing their findings.  There is no proof whatsoever that this process they used in the gestation of Master Parker will work but they have made strides other scientists in the throws of moral consciousness have avoided."

"You want to kidnap Angelo's son from the Centre.  That's an idea I have been toying with for the last few years.  Since I've been declared 'dead' I guess now is as good a time as any.  He's almost 3 years old now," she stated with a flat voice. 

"If we are able to get our hands on him after destroying the Hamilton facility, I'm almost sure we will set their research back several years.  They won't have any more raw genetic material to use and tinker with except for those still imprisoned at the Blue Cove site."  He paused for a few seconds then continued, "I'm asking for your help in kidnapping the boy, I don't know where they are keeping him or what his code name is in the Centre's mainframe.  Perhaps once we have liberated him from the clutches of the Centre, he may have a chance to lead a normal life." 

"I once heard Raines refer to him as Isaac, at first I thought that was strange, I couldn't imagine Daddy naming his son that.  But then I recalled the story from the bible about Abraham being commanded by God to kill his own son.  I was surprised Raines would know anything from that book, I didn't know 'crib notes for hypocritical dummies' existed.  I vowed from then on to keep surreptitious tabs on baby brother.  Your choice of hideouts is very good; Isaac is no more than 20 miles north of here.  I know the exact address because I had to bully Wade, one of Broots' subordinates, into finding it for me; so when do we go and get him, before or after we level Hamilton?" 

Giving her a relived grin Jarod said, "Before.  If everything goes to plan, several hours will pass before his caretakers are even aware the boy is missing and by the time they do, we'll be long gone too."    

"Sounds good.  Now we can discuss the small matter of you concealing this information from me…." She stated in a firm voice as she stared at her new husband unhappily.


	17. Memory Ronin Part XVII

_Disclaimer:  See Part I for the usual cautionary statement. _

**Author's note:  This segment of the story is rather violent—that is the sole reason for changing the rating on this story.  Please let me know what you think.**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XVII**

By Callisto

_Walter's family hideout_

_Outside Providence, RI_

Five days before the scheduled attack on Centre-Hamilton, Naizen gently touched Maggie's shoulder and said in a soft voice that he needed to speak with her in private.  Looking up in mild surprise, Maggie assented and led the way to the back porch where they could speak without any of the family overhearing them.

"This is truly a beautiful country, Magdalena," Naizen said softly as he gazed at the vibrant colors of the trees affected by the fall season. 

"Yes.  This is one of my favorite times of the year, especially in this part of the country.  You should see parts of California during the spring months, it's positively breathtaking," she responded.  She was fully aware of the Japanese custom of exchanging pleasantries and small talk before delving into the matter at hand.  Her contentment in being able to express her feelings for Jarod and being his wife gave her something she thought she had lost—infinite patience. 

"I see that you and Emily are becoming friends; I am very glad," she said quietly. 

"She is a very interesting person and has a kind heart.  I am curious as to your motives for encouraging our friendship," Naizen said softly.  He suspected the true reason but wanted to hear the explanation from her own lips.  

"It's a habit of mine.  I seem incapable of just leaving you alone.  From the look on your face when I see you talking to Emily, the time has come for you to move on with your life," she replied obliquely.  

Naizen smiled inwardly.  It was as he suspected, she had decided on a replacement for herself in his life.  He would have it no other way and was secretly heartened that Maggie still loved him well enough to choose a suitable partner for him.  It was true that he had had enough of his wife and spent as much time away from home as he could stand since the result was separation from his son, Ichiro.

They stood in companionable silence for a minute before Naizen decided that he should get to the point of this tête-à-tête.  "Speaking of moving on, I have received a phone call from my associates.  It would seem that Mr. Lyle has finally found the thread left dangling in front of his face."

"Little brother is dimmer than even I suspected.  How far has he gotten on the trail?" 

"Our man in New York reported that Lyle was given the name of the lawyer whom your brother Ethan supposedly contacted.  Apparently Lyle took the bait and is on his way to Southern California as we speak," Naizen answered. 

"Perfect, have your people continue to string him along.  By the time he realizes that his attention and services are needed on this coast, we will be long gone." Maggie said with satisfaction in her voice.  "I'll let the others know that Lyle is one less headache we have to worry about.  By the time we're finished with him, Lyle will wish he never saw an Asian."  She smiled wolfishly at her friend and found he had a similar expression on his face.  They would remain friends for the rest of their lives.    

Once the friends reentered the house, they were greeted by Trent who informed them that the items ordered on the Internet had just arrived.  They joined the others in going through the long list of items they would need.  Included in the boxes were outfits that Maggie had insisted on obtaining.  There were 4 outfits in all and Jarod watched with increasing curiosity as Maggie assembled a completed outfit from the various items she ordered.  She presented Naizen with one of the outfits and Jarod watched as the other man nodded in satisfaction.  The outfit included a thick, black turtleneck shirt, matching dark pants, a black nylon combat vest adorned with numerous pockets and loops designed to hold equipment of almost any sort, dark night goggles, thin black gloves, black ski mask and black light-weight boots.

Naizen took his uniform and disappeared for a few minutes then returned with a dark box of his own.  "These were given to me by an old friend I met while I was in town with Emily gathering the rest of our supplies.  He owed me a favor, so he traveled here from New York to make this special delivery," he said as he gingerly placed the large oblong box on the floor.  He opened the box and withdrew an over 3' long black scabbard with the handle of a sword protruding from the end.  A short tassel was attached to the end of the handle.  He presented this to Maggie and with it a large leather pouch and a black cloth.

Maggie accepted the items and gently placing the sword on the back of the couch, she unraveled the cloth which revealed itself as a hood.  Maggie grinned happily and said, "I finally get to wear one of these things.  I've always wanted to use a Ninja hood but was too afraid I would look like an idiot."

Naizen grunted distractedly as he withdrew an identical sword and items from the box along with two sets of black shin guards.  "We will have to practice a few times wearing the full outfit so there will be no surprises."

The rest of the family unpacked the other boxes and watched as Maggie and Naizen gathered their weapons and began to make plans for their part of the assault on the Centre. 

_Craig residence_

_Charlestown, RI_

The intruder slipped into the semi-darkened single story suburban residence without any trouble.  The alarm system protecting the house was easily circumvented and the intruder was now peering down a short hallway slowly inching towards the sounds coming from a television in a nearby room.  If anyone happened to glance in the hallway they wouldn't have seen anything out of the ordinary.  The intruder completely blended in with the deep shadows.

Once the intruder was satisfied with the sedentary movements of the two adults watching television, he crept unseen into the living room—a silver canister of what appeared to be compressed gas was in his hands with a rubber tube attached to the business end.  During a loud commercial, the intruder opened a valve on the cylinder and the faint hiss of gas being released started immediately.  A dark gas mask protected the intruder from any of the effects of the chemical.  After a few minutes the welcome sounds of light snoring could be heard from the occupants of the room.  Cautiously peering around a china cabinet the intruder saw a middle-aged couple slumped over in slumber—one on the couch and the other in a comfortable looking easy chair.  The intruder let the gas continue to fill the room for a few more minutes before closing the valve on the canister.  After replacing the cylinder in a dark backpack and rechecking the deepness of the couple's slumber, the intruder returned to the darkened hallway and opened a door.

The room was bathed in darkness.  All was still as the intruder gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the dimness.  The form of a small body asleep in bed became almost immediately visible from the moon's glow shining through the window and illuminating the bed.  The intruder walked cautiously up to the bed and peered curiously into the face of the 3-year old toddler who was fast asleep.  Very quietly the window next to the bed was opened and a small bureau moved from underneath it.  Then gingerly the intruder/kidnapper pulled back the blankets of the bed and picked up the child.  The small body was almost boneless in unconsciousness.  The intruder gracefully walked up to the bedroom door and listened for a few minutes.  Satisfied the adults were still fast asleep the intruder slipped out of the window with the child in his arms and into the night.

_The Centre – Research complex A91_

_Hamilton, DE _

The night was clear and crisp; the only sounds were the rustling of leaves in the surrounding foliage by an intermittent breeze.  The outer visage of the Hamilton facility gave any unsuspecting observer the uncomfortable impression of casual malevolence.  It was built on a much smaller scale than the Blue Cove site and also shared its rococo styling but rather than lending an air of nostalgia seemed instead to bring into sharp focus the decadence of the long dead era.  At the same time the intruder in Rhode Island was gaining entry into the Craig home, Ethan was sitting nervously alone in a dark van watching anxiously as his two married siblings and a corporate lawyer lithely scaled an electrified fence with the assistance of a tree that had been striped clean of all its lower branches.  The human chain they created reminded him of something he had seen in a circus long ago and they performed their parts seamlessly.  Unable to sit alone without being able to see his siblings, Ethan drove the van to a rise that would give him a unique vantage point to observe the side of the complex the other 3 were attempting to breach.  Ethan parked the innocuous-looking rental van freshly adorned with license plates taken from a similar model that had been left rusting in a decrepit junkyard, along the side of the road.  Dressed in all dark clothing he walked to the parkway side of the van and lifted a pair of high-tech field glasses to better track his insane loved ones.

He was surprised to see them already hugging the gunmetal colored side of the building and moving quickly along the perimeter where they would gain entry.  At this distance, Ethan was unable to tell which form was Maggie and which was Naizen.  They both were of the same general build and height, Jarod was easier, he carried no weapons on his back as the other two instead he had a large heavy backpack strapped to his back.  

Ethan felt his body tense as he saw two burly security guards slowly approach the group.  Dark figure #1 motioned to the others they had company and the trio flattened themselves against the stone building.  As the guards approached, they almost immediately spotted the intruders.  What followed was something Ethan had often seen on television but never in person.  Dark figure #1 stepped forward, while the other Dark figure stood close to Jarod.  The fight was quick and lethal, almost exactly the way it is depicted in Asian action-movies—only in this case no one was getting up after a second wind.  After the guard's bodies were piled on top of each other and out of casual visual range, the three intruders continued towards their point of entry.  Once they reached it, Jarod dropped into a squat.  Once he succeeded in unstrapping the backpack from his back he quickly withdrew a few electronic gadgets and started working on the door.  The two armed dark figures took up positions on either side of him and slowly started to fan out and away from Jarod.

The two dark figures were soon out of Ethan's general visual range and he had to choose one or the other to watch.  Their dark clothing made tracking their movements very difficult.  Occasionally, Ethan would look up to check if he had attracted any unwanted attention but was reassured when he noticed that he remained alone on the street.  He was relying on his inner sense to warn him if anyone approached. 

 He quickly lifted the field glasses to his eyes again and found the dark figure on the left of Jarod was peeking around the corner and spotted two guards walking towards him.  Ethan watched as Dark figure #2 reached for the sword strapped to his back and unsheathed it.  This fight was different from the first.  In this combat the dark figure had a distinct advantage and made full use of it.  Waiting almost until the guards rounded the corner Dark figure #2 gracefully stepped into view, wielding the thin, razor sharp _katana_ and with two lethal strikes brought down both guards. 

Dark figure #1 continued down the wall and also spotted a pair of guards approaching.  This part of the plan was anticipated; Maggie had told them that the guards had a ritual of passing each other to insure all was quiet and secure.  Tonight that wasn't going to happen.  This fight was much like the first, quick and decisive.  The dark figure put the two guards down with a deadly efficiency Dark figure #2 didn't possess and without using the sword.  However there must have been some noise because four guards were rushing towards this dark figure.  The Dark figure waited patiently for the guards to approach.  Two of the guards rushed at Dark figure #1 who stood stock-still.  Only when the men were about 10 yards away did the dark figure drop into an effortless squat and fire a silenced weapon bringing down the first two guards.  The other two seeing the fate of their colleagues were unable to alter their own forward momentum.  Instead they split up instantly and dove out of the way of the bullets aimed at them.  

Seemingly unperturbed, Dark figure #1 holstered the weapon and with reflexes Ethan could only admire in their quick gracefulness, sped towards the guard on the right and delivered a lethal percussive strike at the guard's chest, breaking most of his ribs and driving the bone shards into his heart muscle causing him to slump over.  Never pausing, Dark figure #1 grabbed the guard's shoulder and immediately used his body as a shield.  The silenced bullets from the guard opposite riddled the body of his colleague.  Dark figure #1 then lifted the dead guard's hand and pointed it at the shooter, killing him instantly.  As the first Dark figure was busily dragging the body of the human shield into the shadow of the building, all movement suddenly stopped.  Dark figure #1 started visually scanning the immediate area as though looking for someone when a figure approached.  This guard was apparently confident in his abilities because he withdrew a long chain and flicked it viciously at the Dark figure causing the other to leap backwards to avoid being hit.  The guard then held up the chain obviously readying himself to finish off the intruder by using the chain as a garrote.  Dark figure #1 stood up and faced the guard taking a few steps backward and relieved some neck tension with a head roll.  This seemed to anger the guard who charged at his adversary and indeed looked to be in a position to overpower the other who then somersaulted out of the way and using the momentum of landing upright, drew the sword in the same motion and used it to break the chain of the guard who had followed the Dark figure's progress and was continuing the attack.  The _katana's_ blade easily cut the chain and Dark figure #1 finished the fight with on decisive downward strike that made the sword appear to be slicing through empty air instead of a human body.

A light tapping sound came through on the radio.  The two combatants were being recalled by Jarod who was signaling that he was finally successful in gaining entry.  The threesome met up at the now unsecured door and by obvious prior arrangement, Dark figure #1 accompanied Jarod inside while the other kept watch.

The inside of the facility was bathed in a muted light, much like the Centre's facility in Blue Cove.  Jarod, with the help of the highly classified blueprints he was able to find buried deeply in the Centre's main annex computer, headed in the direction of the principle labs used in bio-genetic research.  Jarod was impressive with his extensive knowledge of Centre security protocols.  He anticipated every camera and every angle they covered.  Jarod would often pause then sprint feverishly to avoid detection, occasionally using a small gadget in his hand to shine an intense light into the cameras sensors, temporarily blinding them. 

Jarod had not given his personal security much thought as he ducked and darted his way to his ultimate goal.  Fortunately the two figures stayed together.  Jarod's guard never left his side and appeared to be more like his shadow than another person.   Once they had reached their goal, Jarod got to work.  He shrugged off his backpack again and reaching inside of it he retrieved what looked like an aerosol can.  Shaking the can, he set it down on the floor and pulled a pin similar to the kind found in grenades.  Immediately a white fog enveloped the hallway revealing an impenetrable web of invisible laser sensors.  Undaunted Jarod used some of the same tactics the Triumvirate employed in circumventing Centre-Blue Cove security during their attempted theft of the scrolls.

Once a hole was created in the web, Jarod gingerly stepped through it and started to work on the security protecting the door.  A few seconds later, he and his protector were inside a large open area.  It was clear this was a working lab and surrounding the main area were smaller labs and offices rimming the perimeter.  Having memorized the blueprints, Jarod walked confidently to one of the doors and repeated the process he used in the hallway with another canister of laser revealing fog.

When both intruders were inside one of the smaller labs, Jarod pointed with a gloved hand to his right and his protector immediately started off in that direction.  Jarod stepped up to a massive refrigeration unit built into the wall of the lab.  Opening the door he began to scan the interior and found several vials and containers of genetic material.  This was the mother lode he had been searching for since he realized the direction of Raines' unchecked obsession.  On the other side of the room his protector was messily rifling through files and was moving on to another, smaller refrigeration unit.  A light tapping drew Jarod's attention and looking around, his protector, using sign language indicated that more genetic material had been found.  Nodding his understanding, Jarod squatted again and began to set charges specially made by Ethan to completely obliterate his portion of the building.  Once he was finished and the timers set on both sides of the room, Jarod jerked his head in the direction of the door.  His protector thought otherwise and instead opened one of the genetic containers and spilled the milky substance all over the desktop, insuring their ultimate destruction.  When most of the containers had been treated in the same way, both intruders hastily left the lab and continued their progress throughout the building.

Approximately 30 minutes later, just as they were nearing their point of egress, Jarod had the opportunity to see what his wife and her lawyer had been practicing in secret.  Two guards appeared out of nowhere and seemed intent on blocking their exit.  Jarod's protector stepped in front of him in a protective stance shoving both of their bodies in a sheltered alcove as the guard's bullets pinged harmlessly near.  Jarod sensed his protector's movement and with a flick of the wrist a metal star embedded itself deeply in the forehead of one of the guards.

Hearing the commotion, the second protector approached and using a downward strike, severed the spine of the remaining guard.  The second protector looking to the right dove ungracefully to the left, hitting the base of a decorative pedestal pillar and landing heavily on the floor.  Jarod's protector had already killed the other guard by the time the second dark figure hit the floor. There was another steel star protruding evilly from his forehead.    

Ethan was becoming worried and the fact the trio was a few seconds overdue didn't help his nerves.  He had yet to see them emerge from the building and seeing Dark figure #2 enter in haste worried him further.  When at last they all emerged, he noticed one Dark figure supporting the other.  At the fence, Jarod was supported solely by only one of the Dark figures; the other appeared to be in pain.  The human chain was reconstructed but this time with the help of a thick rubber mat—a contingency measure.  Their progress was much slower this time and when the wounded Dark figure dropped to the ground without getting up independently, Ethan ran to the van and started it up—the engine flared to life instantly and he drove as quickly as he dared to pick up the intruders.

Ethan had the van cruising slightly above the speed limit when a loud klaxon started wailing its warning for all those inside the facility to evacuate. It would only give those inside 15 minutes before the first blast detonated.  An involuntary smile creased his face as he thought of the hours he dedicated, at Mr. Raines' behest, in learning all the in's and out's of bomb making.  These charges he designed with special care, unlike Jarod's charges for the Pennsylvania site, these lethal bombs would bring the whole complex down.  The warning klaxon was Jarod's idea; he didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed.

Jarod removed his black ski mask and immediately set to work on the injured member of his team.  He gingerly unwrapped the body from its protective vest and cut through the tightly weaved black cotton of the turtleneck, revealing a male chest experiencing labored breathing.  Jarod was unable to suppress a deep sigh of relief once he removed the obscuring vest, to find this wasn't his wife's body and continued to probe Naizen's injured torso.  He provided oxygen to the fallen man and his gentle experienced fingers discovered the several broken ribs Naizen sustained in his fall.

Jarod quietly taped Naizen's chest and checked his arms and legs, keeping the man conscious so he could indicate if there were any other injuries.  Finding none, Jarod gave Naizen a shot of anesthetic and watched as the wounded man slipped into a comfortable slumber.

Looking up, Jarod stared at his wife's face.  Her eyes had been glued to her prone friend; guilt and remorse were alive in her eyes.  When she turned her sorrowful gaze to her husband, she saw admiration, love and something else she had thought she would never seen in him—caution.  Jarod held her gaze for a few long seconds before hastily moving to her side of the van, he finished removing the hood she had partially pushed away from her face and kissed her deeply, holding on to her as if for dear life.   


	18. Memory Ronin Part XVIII

_Disclaimer:  Please see the usual statements on Part I_

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XVIII**

**By Callisto**

They were traveling along on the interstate at a good but legal clip.  After switching vehicles, as per Jarod's careful plan, Emily drove without much conversation.  Her mind was preoccupied with the report Jarod and phoned into their father.  Apparently the mission was a success, they were all confident in Ethan's demolition abilities and were reasonably sure the charges he designed and constructed did the job.  The shockwave the saboteurs felt from the first blasts alone told them the complex didn't stand much of a chance of surviving.  The portion of Jarod's message which had her so pensive was that Naizen had suffered some injuries but was expected to make a full recovery.  He had only suffered from some cracked ribs and was currently resting comfortably.

Emily was considering her own reaction to the news.  She was thankful no one else was hurt but the news of Naizen's injuries distressed her more profoundly than she expected.  They had spent some time together, nothing extensive but she realized that she was starting to care about him more deeply than she intended.  Emily couldn't help but recall an earlier conversation she had with Maggie about Naizen.  Maggie had told her up front that she and Naizen had been occasional lovers but since Jarod had entered the picture, their sexual relationship had ended amicably.  By the time Maggie had finished speaking, she had all but informed Emily that she was giving her one of her best friends and entrusting his happiness and sanity to her sister-in-law.  The only snag in this scenario was that Naizen had to first deal with his failing marriage and Emily needed to exercise patience with him. 

Instead of being offended, Emily was intrigued.  Obviously, Maggie had noticed the casual flirting and ribbing Emily was directing towards the usually calm and engaging Naizen.  The fact the man was outrageously handsome, extremely considerate, intelligent and possessed a wicked sense of humor sealed Emily's fate.  

Major Charles noticed his daughter's pensiveness when he passed on the information from Jarod.  He as well as the rest of the family had noticed how involved she was becoming with the Japanese corporate lawyer.  He worried over his daughter's feelings and watched her with unconscious anxiety.  He looked down at the peaceful face of the toddler he had just rescued from the grips of the Centre and wondered if this child still retained any portion of the innate untroubled freedom each person is supposed to be born with. 

****

****

**_Jarod's family home_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

It was several hours later, after the break of day when the family reassembled.  After a few hours of rest, Naizen insisted on being allowed to sit in a comfortable chair in the family room and the rest of the family quietly settled around him and held a debriefing.  The television had been tuned to an all news station.  The first reports of a terrorist attack occurring in Delaware caught everyone's attention.  It was obvious that security was tight but the news camera crew was able to get some shots of the leveled building.  Everyone, including Ethan was impressed by the extent of the damage.  Fortunately the news account informed the public that no fatalities from the bombing had been reported.

When the news moved on to other stories, quiet settled over the comfortable room.  Looking up, Margaret said softly to Jarod, "The little boy your father rescued is still very frightened.  There doesn't seem to be anything we can do to even get him to talk beyond one syllable.  Perhaps you should try to get him to open up and assuage his fear." 

Jarod nodded slowly at his mother and walked over to the dining room table where the small boy sat watching them apprehensively.  His eyes were wide and an untouched glass of milk sat resting near him on the table.  Smiling encouragingly, Jarod approached the boy and stopped just on the edge of the child's comfort zone.  He looked at the boy and spoke softly to him.  After several minutes, Jarod straightened and walked back into the family room.  His family saw he had no better luck than his parents.  

"We need to give him some time.  He's been through a lot and he has no idea what's going on or who to believe," Jarod said quietly.  

****

****

****

**_The Centre –1 year ago_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

****

Wade walked into her office with a curious mixture of expressions on his face.  He was at once proud of himself and sadly apprehensive.  Parker watched as he came to a stop in front of her desk. 

"I've found what you asked me to look for.  It wasn't easy but at least this assignment was more challenging than the one's I usually get stuck with," he rambled on, Broots-like. 

Barely controlling her impatience, Parker with thinly veiled vehemence expressed herself fully with one word, "What!?"

Leaning over to minimize the chance of being casually overheard, Wade whispered, "Master Parker."  Seeing that he had her undivided attention, Wade nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I found him and sickening enough I also found a camera feed that has been set up to monitor his every waking moment.  I hid a protocol in the program for a feed to be channeled directly into your office."

Wade elbowed her aside and began typing furiously on her keyboard.  She knew Wade was extremely ambitious and would have loved nothing better than to replace Broots on her team.  The only reason she was using him this time was that she felt her ever vigilant and nervous friend was becoming too involved in the nastier side of politics in the Centre.  Still Broots had learned the hard way and this moron was going to have to learn also.  Just as she was about to shove the tech out of the way a black and white picture of a small boy sitting at a low table with a pile of blocks in front of him flickered to life on her computer monitor.  The blocks seemed vaguely familiar and a part of a mathematical problem was laid out before him.  The child stared at the problem then slowly began to piece the rest of the equation together.

She was staring at the screen with an intensity Wade found exhilarating.  He stood there a while longer when Parker said in a distracted but commanding voice, "Get out, I want to be alone."

Blushing at the abrupt rebuff, Wade backed up towards the door nodding and as resentment began to coagulate in his mind Parker said, "Wade?  Good work and thanks for this—not a word to anyone, clear?"

Juvenilely overjoyed at her acknowledgement of his efforts, all remnants of his prior resentment were cleared from his mind as though a finely shaped finger from Miss Parker's hand hit the delete button in his head.  "No, no of course not Miss Parker."**__**

****

****

**_Jarod's family home—Present day_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

****

The memory of that scene in which the child she had used think of as her little brother, filled her mind.  Turning towards Jarod, Parker interrupted the on going conversation.  

"Jarod, do you have any of those building blocks that were used on the children the Centre thought were pretenders?  You know, the blocks with mathematical symbols?"

A questioning look settled on Jarod's face as he answered her, "Yes.  I have some from the pretend I did to save little Davy Simpkins.  Why?" 

"Put them in front of Isaac and give him a problem to solve.  It's something he's familiar with and it'll help him feel more comfortable."

Nodding thoughtfully, Jarod left the room in search of the blocks in his stored belongings.  He returned almost immediately and again talking quietly with the boy, Jarod set up a simple mathematical problem and asked Isaac if he would help him solve it.  The tactic worked as Maggie had anticipated, the child slowly uncurled his body and looked at Jarod with a slight lessening of suspicion.  When Jarod stepped away, Isaac sat up straighter in his booster seat and began trying to find the correct answer to the puzzle. 

Maggie entered the room, as Jarod was about to leave.  He noticed the almost trancelike state that had come over her.  He stopped in his tracks and watched with increasing curiosity as she slowly walked up to the boy. 

****

****

**_The Centre—1964 _**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

****

She was becoming impatient for her mother's return.  Wanting to please her mother young Maggie practiced on the empty tabletop playing scales for the piano as she had been taught.  She didn't know how long it had been but a tall solemn looking man came into the room carrying a large pile of wooden blocks.

She watched carefully as the man set up the blocks and asked her to solve the problem in front of her.  He wanted her to complete the order in which he had set up the blocks.  After the tall man left, Maggie stared at the symbols on the blocks uncomprehendingly.  She sat that way for several minutes before returning to practicing her piano exercises.  Her eyes kept moving from her fingers to the blocks and finally the symbols on the blocks began to sense.  In her young imagination the symbols danced to the tune she was practicing, soon in her mind's eye, the symbols on the blocks changed to musical notes.  Her mommy had been teaching her what the musical symbols meant and how they made sound.  

Using what her imagination was showing her, Maggie made the blocks read like the pretty song her Momma helped her to memorize.  She kept exchanging blocks until she was finally satisfied.  It was at this moment that Catherine Parker opened the door and beckoned Maggie to come to her.  Delighted, Maggie rushed over to her mother and in an excited voice she said, "Look Momma, I made the pretty song for you!  Everything is balanced just like you said."  The frightened look on her mother's face cooled young Maggie's enthusiasm.  "Momma, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying, okay?"  At Maggie's solemn nod, Catherine Parker continued, "Maggie, darling, I want you to go over to those blocks and make that pretty song I taught you sound off key.  I love the way you made it sound just like a song but I really need you to do this for me.  Arrange the blocks so they sound just the way it does when you bang on the piano keys.  If you'll do that for Momma then we'll go and get some ice cream, is it a deal?"

Frowning slightly and a little uncertain, Maggie nodded deciding that she really wanted the ice cream and to spend some more time with her mother, so she walked back over to the table and did as her mother bade.

The next time the door opened, Maggie whirled around expecting to see her mother instead the tall, solemn man who was the proctor and her father greeted Maggie.  Maggie's face lit up with happiness as she showed her father the off key notes she made. 

"Look Daddy, look what I made!" the child said triumphantly.  The bemused look on her father's face told her something was wrong and before Maggie could protest that this is what she was supposed to do, he said, "That's very interesting, Angel."  Turning to talk with the tall man her father said, "Jacob, I think that will be enough for now." 

The tall man nodded sympathetically and said, "Yes, Mr. Parker.  My apologies." 

"No apologies are needed.  I was certain because of the results from her twin but this has turned out to be more fortuitous than I anticipated," Mr. Parker replied.  Then holding out his hand for his daughter to take he said in a softer tone, "Come along, Angel.  I believe your mother is waiting for you."  

****

**_Jarod's family home—present day_**

**_Franconia, NH_**

****

Maggie, drawn to the child and the blocks he was playing with was rocked by her buried memories.  It seemed to her as though for some reason, today her memory had turned ronin.  She was no longer the master but instead it was showing her scenes from her childhood and forcing her to draw conclusions from the clues she had been supplied.  Her father's duplicity and the words which meant nothing to her when she had been this child's age, now made a damning sense.

She suddenly became aware of the child's eyes watching her every move.  Looking into his eyes through the stinging tears that were threatening to fall in hers, she impatiently wiped them away.  Unaware her strange behavior had drawn the silent concern and vigilance of her entire family, Maggie looked at the child and favored him with a brilliant smile.  Recalling Sydney's words when he first encountered Jarod, Maggie thought they had assuaged the fears of two young boys, Jarod and Trent, why not a third?

"Hi, my name is Maggie and me and my family will be taking care of you for a while."

As though he were reading from a script, the young boy looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why?  Where are my mommy and daddy?" 

"The people who were your caretakers were not your real parents.  As for me, I only know one of your parents.  This is a lot for such a little boy to understand but I would like you to do me a favor if you will?"  Her eyebrows arched upwards punctuating the question. 

"What is it?" he asked simply. 

"I would like to call you by your daddy's name.  He has been ill for a very long time and it would help if I could honor him by giving you his name.  Would that be okay?" 

"You know my daddy?" 

"Yes, your real daddy, not your foster parents.  His name is Timmy and personally I think it's a very handsome name."

Biting his lip in his uncertainty, the child remained silent.  Maggie, figuring a little push was in order, decided for him.  "Timmy is short for Timothy and if you like I will tell you a little story I learned a long time ago," she said softly and using her best weapon she gave him a beautiful smile.

The little boy nodded slowly and allowed her to pick him up and sit him in her lap in a nearby chair.  She then started to tell him the story of a little boy named Saigo who escaped from an evil castle. 

The rest of the family stared in awe as Maggie wormed her way into the young boy's heart.  Jarod was proud but concerned about whatever had come over her.  Naizen smiled wryly as he shook his head in cynical bemusement. 

"All of you, except Jarod and Ethan, have this stunned expression on your faces.  She was right; you really do believe she's some kind of monster.  That is very sad, because the woman in there has the biggest and most generous heart of any person I know," he said in a hard but quiet voice. 

"Naizen, we don't know her as well as you do but I think I honestly can speak for us all, we want that to change," Emily said contritely.  She had hopes for turning this special woman into a lifelong friend.  They were already on the road, now after this display of utter kindness, Emily was determined that nothing should get in the way.

"My son, Ichiro is a very sensitive child.  Several years ago, as a treat, I took him into Tokyo for the day and introduced him to Magdalena.  They became fast friends and he was almost immediately telling her of the discord at home he had the misfortune to witness.  Maggie, having already met my wife, didn't need a lengthy explanation to understand the situation.  Instead of being false or pitying, she told him a story that gave him heart.  To this day, Ichiro identifies with little Saigo and his courageous fight against the evil mountain lords who live in a stone castle embedded in a mountain called Ambiguity." 

Turning to look into all of the faces of Jarod's family, Naizen said, "I suppose you know who the model is for the hero in her stories.  She first told my son this tale six years ago when he was about the same age as this boy."

The Major nodded to himself thoughtfully.  It had been several months since any further apprehension and suspicion about Maggie and her motives had plagued and worried him.  He looked up at Naizen and said, "It's refreshing to hear that my new daughter is thought of so well by her friends, I for one always knew she was special."  At this declaration the rest of the family assaulted him with several pillows aimed at his head.  

Several hours later, the early evening shafts of light glowed their fading luminosity with an almost tangible stubbornness.  A cool breeze wandered restlessly through the branches of the trees chilling the two who happened to find some privacy from their tight-knit family.  Jarod had finally succeeded in getting Maggie off to himself.  He pushed aside his own internal reflection that recently he had become more demanding of her time.  He found his enjoyment of any time alone with her increasing, even when the reason was destined to be the discussion of an unpleasant subject. 

He stood quietly, patiently waiting for her to answer the question he had asked a few long moments before:  what was it that had made her so intensely thoughtful?  He could tell that a sudden revelation had forced her to piece together some internal puzzle whose answer had been previously eluding her.

"I know anything, even slightly devious that I have to say about my father won't come as a shock to you.  For me, my recent internal realizations point to the depths of the deceptions and lies he chose to spoon-feed me over the years," she said in a voice so depressed it was practically emotionless.  "The only question left in my mind now is why he felt it necessary to keep up the ruse.  Several weeks after that fateful flight to Africa, I kept going over in my mind the times he had offered to tell me the truth and I had been kicking myself for not sitting down and letting him talk.  Now I'm glad I didn't, I'm sure he would have continued to lie to me."  She started walking slowly towards the open area behind the garage where she habitually practiced what used to be her early morning but recently had turned into evening _kata _exercisesin response to her husband's complaints of waking up alone.Since the Major had informed the rest of the family of her habit, at least one or two of them would watch her fascinated by her grace and beauty of movement.  Her arms were now wrapped around her body as if to ward off a chill despite Jarod's heavy jacket draped lovingly across her shoulders.

"Watching Timmy made you remember something.  I recall seeing that look on your face before when a suppressed memory unearthed itself.  Tell me, what was it?" he asked as gently as possible. 

"Jarod, my father knew about Lyle, he knew Raines had taken his son to be raised by violent psychotic strangers."  Shaking herself, she clinched her jaw to better collect her racing thoughts.  "Daddy told me that he didn't know Lyle survived.  He said he believed Raines when he informed both of my parents that Lyle was stillborn.  When I saw Timmy solving that math problem, the memory just came back to me.  I remember sitting in that one-way glass room and Jacob walking in placing a pile of blocks in front of me with a problem to solve.  I must have answered it correctly because my mother snuck into the room and told me to rearrange the blocks so they wouldn't make any sense.  Several minutes after she left and I did what she asked, Daddy walked in with Jacob looking all disappointed in me," she said speaking quickly. 

"It was what he said that made me realize he knew about Lyle surviving and about me.  He _told_ Jacob that he was certain about me because of what my twin had done but the results were fortuitous.  The only way he could have been certain was if he had Lyle tested as well." 

Catching on to her train of thought, Jarod continued, "Unfortunately for Lyle, he probably was already too emotionally damaged to be of any use in the pretender project so they decided on seeing if you also had the talent."

"It was fortuitous because my father didn't want to be used like your father had been.  My guess is it was around that time that my father had himself sterilized.  We both know how obsessive Raines could be; he would have locked Daddy in a rubber room as a constant sperm donor.  I wouldn't have put it past Raines if he tested his own daughter," she said with tightly controlled rage.  At Jarod's questioning look she explained, "My guess is the pretender gene can be inherited by the child from only one parent." 

"Yes, that's why they wanted my father's sperm.  The gene can be passed on to the child from the father but the mother's genetics probably enhance and activate the gene," he said thoughtfully.  "They knew all along that the gene came from the father, when they used your mother Raines knew he would be creating another pretender as well as someone with her gift."

"The story Sensei told you makes it all fit together.  It was only after Daddy had finished reading the scrolls that he realized his mistake in not using me.  He finally understood neither he, the Centre nor the Triumvirate would ever get what they wanted from either of us.  So like all those wretched fellows back in 1929, he decided to take a cowardly leap into oblivion instead of facing the consequences of his actions.  God, how pathetic!" she concluded with feeling. 

Jarod had an expression of utter disgust on his face when his wife glanced at him.  She looked off with increasing desolation; she doubted he would want to remain with her after this latest discovery of her family's depravity and corruption.  Jarod, guessing her turn of thought, reached out suddenly and turned her to face him.  

"They were the corrupt ones, not us.  I hope through all this you recognize your own strength.  You've never sunk to their level.  On the contrary, they purposely kept most of their motives and actions away from your notice.  Now we have a chance to live the kind of life we always dreamed of instead of letting their greed and amorality rule our decisions.  We're both finally free from their prison and I promise you'll never be lonely again," he said as he gently brushed tendrils of her hair from her face.

Looking into his dark eyes, she said in a voice heavy with emotion, "I never knew I could feel what I'm feeling for you right now.  The depth and passion I have for you is beyond anything I have ever experienced.  What I'm trying to say is that I love you more than I could ever express."  She leaned towards him and they began to kiss.  They stayed that way for some time sealing a bond that went far beyond anything marriage could have forged. 


	19. Memory Ronin Part XIX

Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual remarks about not owning anything except my own imagination. 

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XIX**

**By Callisto**

_The Centre_

_Blue Cove, DE_

Lyle stepped gratefully onto the tarmac of the Centre's private airstrip and quickly made his way towards the main building.  His last few days in Los Angeles were as confusing as they were harrowing.  He had barely escaped the Golden State with his life.  The brief visit to the Japanese gardens was invigorating but the sojourn into Little Tokyo was something else altogether.  If he hadn't paid attention to the frantic whispers in his mind he would have been torn to bits by the angry mob that had quickly formed wanting his blood.  As it was, his plane had just barely left Los Angeles airspace when the pilot had been informed that the LAPD was interested in speaking to his passenger.  A high-powered law firm, upset over the disruption Lyle's visit caused, had called in the local police department.  That coupled with some disturbing reports of the same man matching the description of a possible serial killer preying on Asian women sparked the deepening interest of detectives.  At Lyle's instruction the pilot informed the tower that his passenger had important business to attend to and his instructions were to continue towards the East coast without further delay. 

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place when one of the sweepers from the West coast satellite facility sent an email explaining the native's reaction complete with an interesting attachment.  A large flyer with his picture prominently situated in the center explained how he was a suspected serial killer of Asian women.  The reports of several missing Asian women from around the country were conveniently listed.  

If he didn't know better, Lyle would have ascribed this dirty trick to his dead twin.  As before, he instinctively heeded the whispered warnings in his mind to leave his twin alone, that only ruin and pain would result if he continued to probe deeper into her disappearance.  This alone convinced him that she was not only still alive but giving him less than subtle warnings to change his life style.  Never one to listen to his overly moral twin, Lyle smiled to himself, vowing to continue his activities with a larger dose of discretion than he previously employed.  The sweeper, who was walking with him, swallowed hard and averted his gaze.  The debasedly hungry smile that settled on Lyle's face was a frightening sight.  

Once inside the comforting confines of the Centre, Lyle walked into his office, deposited his briefcase on the couch and fixed himself a generous glass of aged whiskey.  He had only taken a few sips and loosened his tie when his office door was violently thrown open. 

Turning to face the rude visitor, the retort which had sprung to his lips, died there as he spotted Raines standing in the middle of his office.  The old man was a sight; his expensive, tailored made suit had a slept-in, rumpled appearance and the usually dead eyes now held an expression of barely controlled rage.

"It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Lyle," the breathless bald man stated heatedly. 

"It's nice being back home, besides your frantic phone call left me little choice," Lyle replied smoothly.  

"That's good to know.  I was under the impression the authorities on the West Coast were the real reason you returned in such a timely manner.  You will be required to limit your recreational activities until further notice."

"Gee, Pops, I didn't know you cared.  Is that the reason you recalled me?" Lyle asked as he sat confidently behind his desk.

"The Hamilton facility has been destroyed.  The elite group of sweepers have all been killed.  I need you to oversee the cleaner teams on-site to make sure the identities of the perpetrators are discovered," Raines said with deceptive calm.  

The shock of Raines' statement got through to the sociopath.  He had toured Hamilton only a few weeks before and had given the facility a clean bill of health.  The security was excessive practically rendering the small contingent of human guards unnecessary but the importance of the material stored there made all the security measures necessary.  The shock slackened expression on Lyle's face satisfied Raines and sadistically he needed to deliver yet another blow to Lyle's usually impenetrable persona.

"The boy has been kidnapped as well.  How this could have only been accomplished within hours of Centre-Hamilton's destruction indicates a coordinated effort.  The two incidents occurring practically at the same time means they are related.  Something with this level of sophistication would require the involvement of someone with intimate knowledge of our activities," Raines said as he sank with an air of agonized defeat onto Lyle's couch.  "All of our genetic research samples have been destroyed, setting the entire regeneration project back years, probably decades."

"Jarod.  He's the only loose end out there who is capable and interested enough in pulling off something of this magnitude.  I was afraid he wouldn't let go, apparently killing Parker wasn't enough for him," Lyle said slyly.  He still had no intention of letting on to Raines what the whispers in his mind kept telling him.  Before Raines could respond Lyle continued, "What has the Triumvirate had to say about the loss of Hamilton?  When I left for the West coast, I was under the impression they had gotten chattier." 

"They are.  Needless to say, they are enraged about the loss of the facility, not to mention the expensive and impossible to replace material and equipment we managed to amass.  They have dispatched their own team of investigators to survey the site, that's why I need you to be there, overseeing our efforts."   With that said, Raines wearily rose to his feet and pulling his ever-present, squeaky oxygen supply behind him, took his leave.  Pausing on the threshold, Raines turned to give Lyle a pensive look, "Now isn't the time to come up short, Mr. Lyle.  Disappointment will not be tolerated." 

Lyle watched as the maliciously foul old man slowly left his office.  Lyle leaned back taking another long pull on his drink and listened in silence as the whispers in his mind began their litany. 

_Jarod's family home_

_Franconia, NH_

Jarod watched silently as his wife continued to pack her belongings in boxes.  The knock on the door dragged him out of his reverie and he rose from his comfortable position on their bed to answer it.  Emily smiled haltingly at her brother.  Jarod saw the hesitant look in his sister's face and placing a hand on her shoulder, he drew her inside the apartment.  Emily didn't resist and stepped into her brother's offered embrace drawing from him a sense of comfort and warmth.  They stood like this for several moments until Jarod felt his sister begin to pull away.  Giving her a tight squeeze, Jarod released her and stepped back. 

"Would you like a mug of hot chocolate?  Maggie made some a few minutes ago," he asked invitingly.  

"No, thanks.  I would like to have a quick word with Maggie, though," she replied.

"Sure, I think she's still in the bedroom," Jarod said and walked his sister into the bedroom. 

At the sight of the general disarray and the open boxes being packed, Emily inhaled sharply catching Jarod's attention.  "I know you were planning on leaving, I just didn't realize it was so soon.  Where are you moving?" 

Maggie, having reentered the bedroom smiled at her sister-in-law.  "It looks worse than it is, I'm just taking a few personal things."  Having initially missed the depressed look on Emily's face, Maggie now saw the raw emotion.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I must be in the way, I'll just go downstairs and pester Margaret for a while," Maggie said softly, her gaze shifting from her husband to her sister-in-law.

"No, I wanted to ask you something," Emily, said hurriedly.  Unconsciously she squeezed her brother's hand then plunged on, "I came to ask you about Naizen.  He's gone, I was wondering if you knew why?"

Understanding flooded Maggie's mind as a look of sympathy touched her face.  "He didn't say anything to me but I would suspect he left because there are some things requiring his attention back home.  Namely ending that horrible marriage of his.  He probably wouldn't have been in such a rush if it weren't for you," she said with a smile. 

"What?"  Emily asked with a perplexed expression.  She refused to let herself hope that Maggie was saying what she wanted to hear. 

"Give Naizen some time, I'm sure he will be in touch with you in a few days.  Chiyo has enough lovers to keep her insensible to Naizen's absence for a few years," Maggie replied dryly. 

Several hours later Jarod was still watching Maggie as she cleared away the remainder of mess she created a few hours earlier.

"Where are we going?" he asked bluntly. 

"California, Sausalito to be exact," she answered as she taped down the opening of a small box.  "Any objections?" 

"I wanted to stay near my family but that doesn't seem likely now.  I told Dad about the gift, he reminded me we all knew that staying in New Hampshire was temporary at best." 

"I can go alone; see what it looks like, email you some pictures.  If you're dead set against it, then we can compromise," she offered. 

"No.  Now that I have you, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second.  Besides, what kind of newlywed would I be if I let my beautiful new wife go off on her own to the other side of the country?" he responded smilingly. 

She turned her eyes back to her work, not bothering to conceal the happy smile on her face.  Without pausing in her work she asked, "Did you mail it?" 

"Yes, with my own gloved hands and before we left for Delaware," he replied with a smile in his voice.

"And it will work without harming anyone?" she asked finally pausing long enough to look at her husband apprehensively.    

"If I knew you were going to be this sensitive, I would have spared telling you anything about it," he said still smiling. 

"No. No more hiding things from each other, we agreed.  I know it's necessary but it seems cruel in its own way." 

"The only cruelty here is what the Centre dreams up from other's nightmares.  No one will be hurt except of course Raines and maybe the Triumvirate." 

Maggie nodded without answering and returned to putting the finishing touches on her boxes.

_The Centre_

_Blue Cove, DE _

Several days later, Sydney was in his office and after a lengthy search found Angelo, which involved luring the savant out with a fresh box of Cracker Jacks.  Sydney had just finished pouring out the portion of the dose as instructed and walked from his office into the adjacent sim lab where Angelo waited.  Sydney was about to hand Angelo the drink when Lyle breezed into the room.  

"Sydney, I've been looking for you for the past hour," Lyle began.  He noticed the psychiatrist had an appealingly cool, tall glass of what appeared to be tea in his hand.  As he approached the whispers in his head began to chatter to him again.  Wanting to just shut them up, Lyle walked up to Sydney and asked, "Have you heard from Jarod recently?" 

"No, Mr. Lyle, I have not," Sydney lied smoothly.  He wondered idly why Lyle would ask. 

"From the ever so slightly interested look that breezed across your face, I assume you haven't heard the latest news:  Someone has destroyed the Hamilton facility.  I bet you can just guess who made it to the top of my list of suspects," Lyle said sardonically. 

"I seriously doubt Jarod could have had anything to do with destroying a facility he never knew existed.  And if he did I would be surprised if Jarod knew anything about what really went on there.  For that matter, I no longer know the extent of the scientific research conducted there," Sydney replied.  He was deeply shocked that a facility armed with the best in state-of-the-art security equipment, much of it designed by the remaining pretenders, and the most elite of sweeper teams had let anyone or anything get passed them.  A sudden thought occurred to him and he looked at Lyle curiously, "What about the sublevels?  Are they still intact?"

"No, your genius found a couple air shafts that fed into the lower levels and somehow propelled several of his percussive bombs into them—gravity did the rest.  I'm on my way over there now to assess the damage and to see if there is anything salvageable from the sublevels," Lyle answered.  He had been eying the now frosty glass in Sydney's hand and made an impulsive decision.  Just as Sydney was handing the glass to Angelo, Lyle snatched it out of Sydney's hand and began to drink it thirstily.  The tea was refreshing and surprisingly tasty. 

"Not bad, Syd.  Got anymore?" Lyle asked with a lift of an eyebrow.  Sydney was about to warn him when he suddenly thought better of it.  "Yes but that was for Angelo, he doesn't drink enough fluids and I don't want him to become dehydrated," Sydney said sternly.  He was once again thankful for his quick wits.

"He never even noticed, so how about another glass?  I'm sure the bottled water in the commissary is good enough for monkey-boy," Lyle replied menacingly. 

Shrugging resignedly, Sydney unscrewed the large thermos of tea and refilled the glass.  By the time Lyle finished polishing off the second glass, Broots came running into the room to tell Sydney of the bombing.

"Sydney, you're not going to believe this," Broots began breathless from his unaccustomed jog. 

"I've already told him.  This is one dance you get to sit out, I'm taking Wade with me on this little field trip," Lyle growled at the tech.

Broots, now unable to cower at all, stared mutely at the other man.  Lyle handed the empty glass back to Sydney and stalked out of the room.  Both men watched as Lyle took his leave and Sydney immediately turned and headed towards his office. 

"I'll be right back Broots," Sydney called behind him.  When he returned with a fresh tumbler full of ice, Sydney filled the glass and had it snatched away again, this time he called out.  "No, Broots, don't drink that!  I swear everyday she's gone you become more like her," Sydney chastised angrily removing the glass from Broots' hand. 

"What?  I sprinted here from the tech room, I got thirsty," Broots said defensively.     

In an excited whisper, Sydney leaned towards his friend and said softly, "I've heard from Jarod!"  At the shocked widening of Broots' eyes, Sydney nodded excitedly. 

"Did he phone you?" 

"No, he sent a package by special messenger to my house.  Inside was a letter asking me for one final favor," Sydney stated as he finally placed the glass in Angelo's hands.  Watching the other man drink deeply, a certain sadness invaded Sydney's eyes.  "I think this may be the last time I hear from him."

"What did the letter say?"  Broots asked in a whispered tone.  He saw the sadness in Sydney and felt sympathy for his friend.  Jarod was like a son to Sydney, despite the older man's protestations.

"It contained two formulas and a recipe for this tea.  He asked me to serve the tea to all the pretenders—especially Angelo.  He also said that I would hear part of the reason why when I came into work today."

"The bombing?  Why would Jarod do something like that?  From what I heard the only casualties were those combat trained zombies that made both the Triumvirate's men and our sweepers look like ballerinas."

"He figured out that the pretender gene can be inherited from one parent but becomes active if inherited from both parents.  The formula he sent me contains a bio-engineered virus which will sterilize anyone who ingests it without causing any other harmful effects.  It makes sense now because with the destruction of Hamilton, the Centre will have to harvest fresh genetic material from all the pretenders we currently have here," Sydney explained. 

"I don't think I like where you're going with this.  Do you mean to say that he wants you to go around sterilizing every pretender we have left?  What about them, don't they get a say in it?" Broots asked in a horrified voice. 

"Think about it Broots, the only children any of our pretenders might produce will be under the control and auspices of the Centre and forced into slavery.  The genetic mutations you and Miss Parker found at Donoterase are nothing compared to the experiments that were being conducted in the sublevels at Hamilton," Sydney replied forcefully. 

"There's got to be a better way," Broots insisted as he shook his head.

"What else can we do?  Go to the authorities?  Our most lucrative contracts come from the government.  The only thing that would happen is a few executives would be jailed but the real culprits would still be running around loose only working for a different employer doing the exact same thing.  Don't worry, Jarod could never be that cruel:  He asked me to have each pretender memorize the formula for the antidote.  If they ever gain their freedom, then they can produce the antidote when they feel it's safe.  When you think about it, this is the only way to stop the Centre from using them and continuing this madness," Sydney said in a convincing voice. 

A sudden thought occurred to Broots and he looked up at Sydney with an apprehensive air.  "Wait a minute, Mr. Lyle just had a full glass of that stuff, what about him?" 

"Make that two glasses, I thought about that too when he insisted on taking Angelo's drink," Sydney thought pensively. 

"Yeah but can you imagine Lyle having kids?" Brooks asked as he gazed at Sydney with an expression of utter disgust.  

"Jarod enclosed a sample of the antidote just in case it fell into the wrong hands.  I guess we could manage to feed it to Lyle somehow," Sydney suggested apathetically. 

Both men looked at each other and answered his question in unison, "Nah!!!" 

Angelo smiled happily and said, "Voices speak, Lyle listening."

This statement made both Sydney and Broots stare at Angelo contemplatively. 

_Walter's residence_

_Sausalito, CA _

Several months later, Major Charles, his wife Margaret and their son Trent were traveling in a cab after giving the driver the address Jarod had supplied them for the visit.  None of them missed the cabbie's upraised eyebrows when he was handed the scrap of paper the address had been written on.  They traveled through the picturesque downtown area and were currently driving through the winding, narrow streets.  Looking up at the expansive homes, all the passengers understood their cabbie's reaction.  They kept looking at the passing neighborhood with an air of awe as the cab continued to wind it's way upward.  When they finally came to a stop the cabbie looked in his rearview mirror at the wondering expressions on his passenger's faces.

"Well here we are, are you sure this is the address you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you," the Major replied as he helped his wife from the car.  Trent turned and deciding to give the cabbie a generous tip handed over a $20.00 bill for the short trip.  The cabbie nodded to the teen and watched as the small family walked up to the front door.  They were waiting on the doorstep for a few long seconds before Jarod opened the door abruptly. 

"Dad, Mom! Hey, it's great to see you guys!" Jarod greeted.  He spotted Trent and enveloped the teenager in a tight hug.  "Come on in, I came home early from the office to meet you and was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up."

"Jarod, this is magnificent.  My God, the inside is more impressive than the outside!" Margaret gushed in amazement.  

"You look good son, did you cut your hair?" the Major asked. 

Running his hand over his closely cropped hair, Jarod grinned sheepishly.  He recalled telling the barber how long it had taken for him to grow his hair long and the reason why he was cutting it.  The barber had told him he was 'whipped'.  When the barber saw the confused look on Jarod's face, he explained what the term meant—causing Jarod to blush and confirming the barber's suspicion.   "Yes, it's part of a deal I made with Maggie.  She lets her hair grow long and I cut mine."  

"Just how rich is Maggie?" Trent asked bluntly.  The teen shrugged awkwardly at his father's disapproving scowl.

"It's okay, Dad.  That was my reaction when I first laid eyes on it.  Ethan wasn't kidding when he said she is extremely wealthy but the house was a wedding gift from Sensei Otsu.  Apparently he brought it almost a decade ago when the real estate market was in a major slump," Jarod replied laughingly at their expressions. 

"Real estate slump or no, this mansion must have cost a fortune," the Major replied as he followed his family further into the expansive home.  The tasteful mix of Eastern and Western décor found favor with the whole family.   

"Maggie is out picking up Timmy from day care and grocery shopping for tonight's dinner.  She told me that you would be showing up today and didn't want us to go out to a restaurant," Jarod stated, answering his mother's question about Maggie's whereabouts after a lengthy tour of the house.

"Her inner sense is becoming more pronounced, isn't it?" Margaret asked curiously.  

"Yes, it's fascinating to watch.  She's completely grown into it.  Fortunately she doesn't have any of the headaches that Ethan used to suffer from," Jarod replied. 

They had finally settled down in the large living room area that seemed furnished for real people, instead of the commonly sterile room most homes had to impress guests.  Jarod returned from the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses, he was trailed by Trent who offered to help, bringing in a tray of pastries.

"So tell me, how are you doing?  Your email said that you were moving out here?" Jarod asked eagerly.  

"That's right but not to San Francisco, it's a bit out of my league," the Major replied.  He smiled as a concerned look came over Jarod's face.  "Don't worry, we're doing okay, we've just closed escrow on a comfortable house down in San Diego.  It's not as grand as this but I think it will be a home that will give us plenty of good memories." 

"We'll let you know the minute we move in, so we can have your family visit.  Speaking of which, how is Ethan doing?" Margaret asked. 

"He's at the office now, still trying to get over the unprecedented success his new business is enjoying.  I kept telling him that his ideas on software security were innovative, now Polaris is flooded with orders and customers," Jarod said with a smile.  "He's been keeping me busy at least 3 or 4 days a week providing support for his customers."

"Have you heard anything further from Emily?  The last we heard was an email message that said she was settling in at their new apartment," Trent asked easily.  He was still enchanted with the expansive view of the numerous boats passing through the bay.  He thought the illusion the view gave of the house sitting on a green canopy was 'off the hinges'.

"Maggie talked to Emily last night.  I think we should get ready for another wedding; Naizen had surprisingly little trouble ending his previous marriage.  From what Maggie is telling me, that was a long time coming."  Looking at his father Jarod continued, "I think I know how you feel now, Naizen did get hurt saving our lives and as long as Emily wants him—I don't have any objections."   

"I don't think any objections on our part would stop her.  She's in love and I have a feeling Naizen will be good to her," Margaret stated confidently.    

Suddenly the sounds of Maggie and the voice of an active and chatty 3-year-old came from the kitchen.  Rising from his seat Jarod excused himself with a smile. 

He met Maggie in the kitchen and after exchanging a kiss with her, asked her what had kept her so long.  Her answer was interrupted by the appearance of her in-laws.  Jarod's family had followed him, curious and eager to see Maggie again. 

She greeted her in-laws and Trent with affection.  Before Maggie could start working on making their dinner, Margaret wanting particulars about Emily dragged her into the family room.  Jarod picked up Timmy who had been feeding the rabbit and followed the group.

During a lull in the conversation, Maggie got up and excused herself, "We'll be back in a minute, there's something I need to discuss with Jarod."  Her smile softened the statement as she grabbed her puzzled husband's arm and led him into the kitchen.  True to her word the couple returned a few minutes later.  Jarod's face was beaming and Maggie had a self-conscious smile. 

"I'm glad you all here right now, we have some news for you and I think it's better to tell you in person rather than over the Internet or phone," Jarod said happily. 

"What is it?  From the smiles on your faces it seems like good news, so give," Trent said excitedly. 

"I had wanted to be here to meet you but I had an important appointment I needed to keep.  Well, to make a long story short, I'm pregnant," Maggie said with a large smile. 

The general cheer and congratulations continued for several minutes.  Jarod then produced a digital camera and asked his father to take a picture of him and his wife.  The Major happily obliged determined to walk away with more than a few snaps for himself.  Jarod and Maggie got into position in front of the fireplace.  They were stiffly posed in a manner not much to the Major's liking, so he pretended to be befuddled by the camera's operation.  

Jarod was confused by his father's hesitation with the camera.  He stepped forward to assist his father but was waved off.  The Major was banking on Maggie being unable to stand still with her husband standing so enticingly near.  His supposition paid off, Maggie began playing with Jarod by tickling and teasing him.  It was obvious from their mutual behavior how deeply in love they were with each other.  Their horsing around became more pronounced and ended up with Jarod reaching out and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and kissing her.  He then returned the favor by somehow making her laugh.  This was the pose the Major had been waiting for—he took several pictures of the laughing couple holding each other and kissing. 

"Okay, I think I got what I needed, thanks," the Major told the couple.  This statement caused the newlyweds to pause and look at him creating another perfect shot.  The Major quickly captured the moment wishing he had a camcorder instead of a still digital camera.   

Jarod chuckled softly and asked, "How many pictures did you take just now?"

"Not many, about 10 according to this readout.  I'll need copies of each one," the Major replied with a wide smile. 

_The Centre_

_Blue Cove, DE_

In the several months that followed the bombing of the Hamilton facility, many changes had occurred.  Most notably was the subsequent disappearance of Mr. William Raines.  The Triumvirate had been left extremely disappointed with the results of the two inquiry teams sent to evaluate the scene.  Unable or more likely incapable of venting their impotent anger in any other way, they decided to use Raines to express the depths of their dissatisfaction. 

Mr. Lyle was unavailable as an alternate whipping boy or for any possible promotion.  He had voluntarily checked himself into an exclusive Swiss sanitarium under an alias.  The chattering whispers had finally taken their toll on the sociopath, he was unable to sleep or rest without hearing warnings or revealing messages from them.  In the span of only two months, the voices revealed how he had been used since birth and what had been planned for him by the Centre in the near future.  That in addition to the pain and anguish his own 'recreational' activities had brought to the families of his many victims. 

Sydney was packing up a few of his belongings and had come across a metal lockbox he used to squirrel away the few precious treasures from his life, including a certain father's day card.  As he sat down in his desk chair rereading the simple but heartfelt card, Broots silently walked in and looked at his tortured friend. 

In a soft voice he said, "Sydney?  Are you alright?"

"Yes, Broots.  For the first time in years I believe I truly am," Sydney replied as he replaced the card in the box and relocked it, adding it to the box that sat on the edge of his desk. 

"So the rumors are true, you're really leaving," Broots said with a note of sorrow in his voice. 

"Since the Triumvirate has taken complete control of the Centre, I see little reason for staying.  I feel fortunate that they are willing to let me leave, of course without my files but I purged them right after Mr. Lyle left for the Hamilton bombsite.  What about you Broots, when are you going to leave?"

"I don't know, at one time I couldn't wait to get out of here but since Miss Parker's death I'm less inclined to leave, I'm not sure why," Broots replied frankly to his friend.

"She would have wanted both of us to leave, Broots," Sydney said persuasively. 

Broots nodded silently as the fax machine in Sydney's office suddenly came to life.  "I know but I'm not sure if I'm ready to let go.  Yeah, go ahead, say it, 'how pathetic'."  Broots walked absently to the fax machine after it had spat out the last sheet of paper and without looking at them, Broots expertly reshuffled them so the cover page was showing and handed the thin pile to Sydney. 

Sydney accepted the sheets and began to read.  He quickly turned the page and then sat down heavily still reading.  He began to shake his head slowly as a small smile formed on his lips.  By the time he looked up at Broots in dumbfounded amazement, the younger man had become thoroughly concerned.

"I have here in my hands the perfect reason for you to leave now," Sydney said as he handed over the faxed sheets. 

Broots accepted the pages and the sender's name on the cover letter startled him.  Broots hastily shuffled to papers to the next page and found in Jarod's neat handwriting was a letter.

Sydney--  

I'm writing this to you because my wife has informed me that you and Broots are still grieving over her.  Let me reassure you that she is fine and you are right, there is no way I would ever harm her.  This will be the last time I will communicate with you at the Centre; it's time for both of you to leave.  We are finally free from that prison and now it's yours and Broots' turn to leave.  Once we know that you have truly left then we will finish what we have started.  I included a picture to explain.

Take care my friend,

Jarod

The next page was a picture of a carefree looking Jarod smiling lovingly into the beautiful face of his laughing wife.  Jarod had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were lightly grasping his biceps.  In her mirth, she had turned towards the camera allowing a full view of her face.  The face Broots had missed so much in the past eight months.  It was his turn to sit down heavily and turned his confused stare on his friend.  

Both men were silent and hadn't heard the air duct grate open and Angelo enter the room.  Angelo walked up and peered over Broots' shoulders.  So Jarod had gotten his message and relieved the pain of loss and sorrow from her two friends.  Angelo nodded happily and spoke, startling both men.  "Daughter free. Friend free, find love and care for Timmy and baby." 

There wasn't any way Angelo could elaborate that just out of the camera's range was his son, an observant 3-year-old who had become accustomed to watching his new parents laugh and enjoy each other's company.  

Broots stared at his friend mutely as Sydney removed the pages from Broots' hand and flicking a lighter to life, set the pages on fire.  The three men watched as the fire consumed the evidence of her survival.


	20. Memory Ronin Part XX Epilogue

_Disclaimer:  Please see Part I for the usual remarks._

**Author's note:  I would like to acknowledge my heartfelt thanks to my beta-reader & best friend Mary who has supported me steady on throughout this odyssey.**

**Memory Ronin**

**Part XX**

Epilogue

By Callisto

It had been a long night.  Now getting up early in the morning seemed obscene at best.  He stretched, yawned and scratched comfortably knowing he had put in a full day's work and his ever-appreciative boss would reward him for his efforts.  He picked up the terry cloth bathrobe and headed downstairs to get the paper.  He opened the door to find the paperboy had thrown the paper on the bottom step of his home, completely missing the larger target of the painted porch.  He sighed deeply and stepping into some slippers he kept near the front door, he walked out into the chill morning air to retrieve the item long made redundant by the digital age.

When he straightened, he looked up briefly and stared across the street as though he were looking for someone.  Finding the street empty the man shrugged and returned to the warm and comfortable enclosure of his home.  Just as he was closing the door he caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and paused in anticipation—a lone jogger, huffing her determination to retain her near-perfect shape.  With a small smile he closed the door, his mind filled with the memories of a certain event that occurred almost 8 years ago.

_She must have been waiting out there for some time.  When he finally emerged to retrieve his paper, he happened to look up to see her standing there.  At first he wondered how she had found him but then her appearance took over his thought processes.  She was even more incredible than the first day he had met her.  Her thick dark hair looked luscious despite the weak light, her figure was as it had always been, slender yet shapely.  And to top it all off, to his heart's delight, she was dressed in the same manner as he had last seen her almost 8 months before complete with a long, dark designer blazer, silk blouse, extremely short skirt and stiletto heels. _

_He was unaware of it but he was standing in front of his own house, wearing sports patterned boxers under a thin robe with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shock.  A smile formed on her lips as she walked, regally in his estimation, across the street to meet him. _

_"Close your mouth, Broots.  It looks like you're trying to catch flies," she said softly as she paused in front of him.  Her smile became wider as her gray eyes raked the length of his body.  Raising an eyebrow as she brushed past him she muttered, "Nice shorts, sports fan."  Broots looked down and saw the sash holding his robe closed had loosened revealing his underwear. Hastily closing his mouth as well as his robe, he followed his friend into his home. _

_He was still very angry with her.  She was the most important person in his small world save his own daughter and she failed to tell him, to relieve him of the pain of believing she was dead.  He was about to speak when she held up her hand to silence him.  Turning around she looked her friend in the eye and spoke first._

_"I'm sorry.  I realize that is poor compensation for what you've been through; I just hope that somewhere in that big heart of yours you can find a way to someday forgive me.  Keeping you in the dark was the only effective way to protect you and Sydney from Lyle's suspicions," she said firmly but keeping her voice low.  _

_Taking a seat on one of the living room chairs, Broots looked up at her with a fierce expression.  "I was disappointed that you felt you couldn't trust me after all we've been through together.  Luckily Sydney was there to help me be more reasonable.  Lyle did force all of us to submit to polygraphs after he returned from the Pennsylvania bombsite.  At the time I just thought his questions were morbid 'cause he's so twisted but now of course I can see why." _

_"How are you and Debbie?  Have you told her of my return?"  She inquired hesitantly as her concern leaked blatantly into her words.  _

_"Yes, he told me.  Daddy told me that you were trying to keep us all safe but I'm still mad at you," Debbie's rapidly maturing voice answered from the stairs.  Maggie turned to see the betrayed and saddened expression on the girl's face._

_"That's understandable.  I wanted, no needed to come here in person to apologize to the both of you for any pain I caused," Maggie said sadly. _

_"There is one way you could make up, at least a little bit for what you did…" Debbie began. _

_"What?  Tell me what you would like me to do," Maggie prompted sincerely. _

_" Well, you can start by giving both of us a hug.  Then I guess we can play it by ear from there," Debbie replied with a smile._

_Maggie smiled with equal measures of relief and fondness at the request.  Still smiling she shrugged her shoulders as Debbie ran down the last half of the stairs and gave her friend a long affectionate hug.  Maggie reciprocated the gesture and kissed the top of the girl's head.  When they parted she walked up to Broots who looked up at her in shock. _

_"Well, Broots now is as good a time as ever, especially since my husband isn't around," she said with amusement as she lifted the tech to his feet and embraced him._

Broots leaned back against the cushions of the living room couch as the pleasant memories washed over him.  There were times he could still smell the scent of the perfume she wore and the fresh fragrant smell of her soft hair against his face.  That hug indeed relieved him of most of his former resentment.  With that in mind, he resolved to call her later that day and have a chat—something they rarely did when they both worked for the Centre.  Broots released a loud, heavy and contented sigh as he thought about fate.  When he first met her, he called her the 'Ice Princess'.  Now here he was years later, working for Miss Parker's youngest brother and with Debbie away at college.  Parker married the man she had been mandated to hunt down and was the mother of 2 of his children.  Sydney was right, life always has it's little surprises.  Broots' thoughts had started to drift, as he thought about the retired psychiatrist and his determination to travel and see more of the world.  A female voice stirred him from his reveries as Broots tossed aside his newspaper and returned upstairs to his latest girlfriend.  

_Naigu Shrine_

_Mie-ken prefecture, Japan _

A light wind ruffled her long hair and dried the remaining tears that lingered on her face.  She walked solemnly up to the small display and gave her sake offering in honor of her dearest friend.  After lingering for a few short moments she walked outside and stood at the picturesque entrance of the shrine Oishi-san habitually visited.  Several minutes later she found herself standing on the stone steps where the Isuzu River flowed past.  Memories of her deceased friend flooded her mind.  Fumi, Oishi-san's eldest niece, informed her almost immediately of the old woman's passing.  It would be next to impossible for Maggie to have made the trip in time, so instead she mourned her friend alone in the Western way she knew. 

She had been standing at the river's edge for over an hour before she heard a voice speak softly from behind.  "It is beautiful here, a good place to remember a close friend."

"This was one of her favorite spots," she replied, finally giving up on trying to hear her friend's voice in her mind.  Apparently her inner sense didn't include the now deceased Oishi-san.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence.  Maggie could feel his restlessness.  He never could understand fully the mourning process Westerners subjected themselves to when someone close passed on.  Finally he stepped to her side and looked down river at the abundant verdure, enjoying the light breeze and dappled sunlight.  Maggie halfway turned to look at her old friend and an unconscious smile lit her features. 

"Is it my imagination or are your children getting younger?" she asked with considerable amusement.  Naizen looked the same, as handsome as ever as though the past 8 years had barely touched him and today the doting father was carrying a beautiful 2-year old on his arm.  The child's dark hair shined brightly in the natural light. 

A low, deep grunt was her answer for the next several seconds before he said, "Ah, Walter-san, ever the comedienne I see.  Well you can blame my wife for this and yourself as well for encouraging her." 

"I see, so I suppose you had absolutely nothing to do with this, mmm?  Which one is this little beauty, number 3 or number 4?" she asked, the smile still in her voice.

"As if you don't know, Kameko is number 3, we have yet to name number 4, smartaleck," he answered with the same tone of voice.

"Well, that bun is still in the oven, last time I checked.  You know I would recommend that you slow down.  There isn't any need to repopulate the earth just yet," she said as she began to laugh openly. 

"Go ahead and laugh.  I'll be an old man with my legion of children gathered around me jumping up eagerly to do my bidding," he answered with a laugh. 

Reaching out she took the toddler from Hideaki and kissed the child affectionately and received a friendly, slobbering kiss in return.  "It is very reassuring to see you so happy.  Emily's face can light up at least half of Tokyo by itself."

"Yes, quite the difference between my Emily and the Honshu harpy, you did well in choosing my wife," he said with immense contentment. 

Maggie turned her face to Kameko and rolled her eyes in amusement causing the toddler to laugh along.  "Speaking of the loosest woman in the East, have you seen Chiyo lately?" 

"Yes, and with great satisfaction.  When I last dropped off Ichiro for a visit with his mother, she sneered at me for my taste in Western women.  I had the fortune of running into her when I took Emily into Ginza for some shopping.  Chiyo took one look at my beautiful wife, her youth, her swollen belly and our clasped hands and looked quite ill.  Shakespeare is correct, revenge is a dish best served cold, only by the time I got my revenge I didn't particularly care."      

Maggie laughed heartily at Naizen's account.  A light wind passed through her and in that moment she could have sworn she felt Oishi-san laugh along with her.   Kameko smiled and looked knowingly into Maggie's eyes.

"Have you finished with the Centre yet?  There seems to be little left now to harass and molest," Hideaki asked in an off-handed manner.  

"I'm sick and tired of it and I think Jarod is finally ready to stop beating that dead horse.  There are only a few minor matters to work out before he will let go," she replied.  The Centre had been reduced to a mere shadow of its former malevolence due in large part to the efforts of both Maggie and Jarod.

_Otsu Compound_

_Mie-ken Prefecture, Japan_

Sensei was sitting in the garden on the stone wall; the sounds of childish laughter rang pleasantly in his ears.  A pervasive feeling of peace drifted sprite-like into his lonesome heart.  It was always good when Magdalena visited however he never took for granted the gift of solitude and privacy.  He found himself missing her more as the years passed by.  While he was contemplating this mild conundrum he felt a presence just beyond his peripheral line of sight. 

"The children are full of spirit and joy.  You both seemed to have turned out to be good parents despite your initial misgivings," Sensei stated proudly.   

"Thank you, that means a lot.  They always look forward to visiting you," Jarod replied. 

"Please sit, there is something I would like to discuss with you," Sensei stated after a few minutes pause. 

Remembering clearly the last time Sensei wanted to speak to him, the old man had provided a clearer picture as to what was so important about those lousy scrolls.  Jarod sat down next to Sensei with no small measure of trepidation. 

"I am, as you can well see, advancing in age.  I would also suspect that you are aware after losing her longtime friend and advisor so recently, Magdalena would be reluctant in leaving me here alone," Sensei stated calmly.  Without changing expressions or looking around, he twirled his walking stick and rapped the bushes behind them lightly.  The small, high-pitched "Ow!" caused Jarod to turn around to find his youngest and most mischievous child, Edmund, kneeling in the foliage gingerly rubbing his knuckles.  Laughing his amusement Sensei said, "Your mother tried that tactic on me once a long time ago.  Come here, boy and let me have a look at you."  A dark-haired, fair complexioned five-year old with brilliant, intelligent gray eyes revealed himself and stood dutifully in front of Sensei. 

"You are the image of your mother.  Jarod would you like me to demonstrate another trait your son has inherited from his mother?  It's quite interesting to see." 

"Eddie has inherited so much from his mother, I sometimes wonder if I he has any of my gene's at all," Jarod replied laughingly.  

The older man chuckled softly in answer, never removing his eyes from the equally vigilant child.  "Eddie, let's play that little game I taught you.  I will attempt to touch you with my walking stick and you will try to avoid it while remaining within its reach," Sensei instructed. The game started out slowly at first then with increasing speed as the boy darted and for the most part avoided being touched.  Jarod was taken aback at the grace and speed of his youngest son's reflexes.

"His mother is the same way—very intriguing.  He has your curiosity and a type of bravado that is all his own.  Very good young man, now you are free to return to your brothers so I may speak to your father," Sensei commanded. 

"Okay, Grandfather," Eddie responded in fluent Japanese and darted off in the direction of his brother's voices. 

"As I was saying, Magdalena will want to stay here with me and from my own observations, I have noticed the years have only brought you two closer."

"I'm very much in love with her and I don't imagine my heart or mind changing at any time.  It also helps that we're still best friends," Jarod replied frankly.

After a moment's pause, Sensei continued, "Keep in mind, I am neither feeble minded or weak but I fear getting Magdalena to return home with you will be next to impossible.  I want you to make a strong effort, you are extraordinarily intelligent—convince her." 

"Are you saying you don't want us here?  If we've been bothe—"

"No!  You are misunderstanding me," Sensei interrupted.  "I enjoy your presence and the presence of your children.  There is someone else I am thinking about that I believe you should never overlook—Naizen." 

"Why?  He and Emily seem to be very happy together.  They are on the verge of having their fourth child," Jarod replied in alarm. 

Sensei again paused, allowing Jarod a moment to think about the turn of their conversation.  "Naizen does love your sister very much.  She has brought a light into his life that had long been missing.  You must be aware that while your wife and Naizen are friends, she was the first woman to bring _any_ light into his life.  Oishi-san wanted me to pass on this warning if at any time it appeared as though Magdalena would consider settling down here.  Naizen is not made of stone and Magdalena's presence would cause a strain in their friendship and his marriage, one that could be easily avoided.  Intellectually, Naizen understands her love for you but he is blind to the depth of her passion for you.  Take my daughter home with you and avoid living in close proximity to Naizen.  Never forget that he is ninja."   

It was Jarod's turn to remain silent for several seconds, as he carefully considered the wisdom of Sensei Otsu's words.  He too had been saddened by Mrs. Oishi's passing and never took lightly or for granted her astuteness or advice.  "Getting Maggie to come home without you will be next to impossible.  You are her surrogate father and there is a bond between you she will never let go of.  Leaving you here alone will be tantamount to forsaking you however, there is one way I can think of that we can get her to leave with a minimum of fuss," Jarod said as he narrowed his eyes and a sly smile formed on his lips.       

A few hours later, Maggie retuned from the cemetery carrying Kameko and accompanied by Naizen who drove her home.  Jarod walked outside to greet them and smiled fondly at his youngest niece. 

"Every time I see you, you get more beautiful," Jarod said happily. 

"Flattery will get you only so far buster," Maggie replied smilingly.  

"I was talking to Kameko," Jarod said with a smile in his voice as he lifted the child from his wife's arms.  Maggie was taken aback for a moment until she spotted the amused grin on his face. 

She laughed with him and taking another step closer to him, whispered, "I need to have a word with you—privately."

Nodding his understanding, Jarod kissed his niece's forehead and reluctantly handed her back to her father, saying to him, "I love the boys to distraction but sometimes I wish we could have had a girl.  You must be very proud." 

Once they were alone, Maggie turned to her husband and stated, "I not leaving, Jarod, I can't just hop on a jet and return to our comfortable existence leaving him here with no one to look after him."  She ended her declaration with a note of desperation. 

Having already anticipated her, Jarod watched her impassively.  "I don't believe we have spent more than two weeks apart in all the years we've been married.  If you stay than we all are staying."

Relief flooded her face and she released the breath she had been holding.  She walked up to him and intending on giving him a heartfelt thanks, she instead reached up and held him close whispering her thanks and love as her fingers became entwined in his thick soft hair that was beginning to be graced with just a touch of silver giving him an additional air of distinction.  

Jarod enjoyed their closeness for a few moments longer until he felt her begin to pull away.  When they were partially separated, Maggie placed her hands on his shoulders, looked in his face and asked apprehensively, "Do you have any ideas on how we can make this work?" 

Jarod smiled into her troubled eyes and replied, "We have a number of obligations back home.  Ethan will throw a fit the minute he finds out.  He needs our help with the business." 

"There's got to be a way.  Perhaps Broots can move out west to help out at Polaris in our absence?" 

"The East Coast division is starting to really take off.  We're lucky he moved to Boston immediately after leaving the Centre.  His connections out there are invaluable." 

Maggie tilted her head to one side as she released a frustrated sigh.  Jarod seeing this as his prime opportunity of springing his idea on her said, "What would you say if Sensei Otsu came home with us?  That way, Ethan wouldn't feel it necessary to hunt us down and kill us and Broots wouldn't have to rearrange his life to accommodate us." 

"God, did I sound that selfish?  Don't answer, I already know.  Sensei won't leave here, Japan is his home," she replied with an air of defeat.  

"I've already broached the subject with him and he's agreed to leave with us.  As for this rambling house, Emily and Naizen need a larger place to raise their tribe."  

"Are you sure, Sensei said he is willing to live with us permanently?"

"Let's go in and talk with him about this.  There are probably a few minor details we need to iron out before we toss him over our shoulders and run off with him," Jarod said with a smile.

Maggie and Jarod found Sensei Otsu in his home office.  Maggie rapped lightly on the door and entered when she heard his response.  As she stepped forward and passed the threshold, she noticed that Jarod hadn't followed her, when she turned around her husband nodded encouragingly to her, indicating that she should speak to her sensei alone.  She slid the door closed as Jarod turned to leave.

"You have come to ask me to leave my home and everything this old man has become accustomed to," Sensei stated without preamble.     

"I remember the summer when Daddy disappointed me by breaking his promise and not joining me in France as he had the year before.  I called and told you what had happened.  The next day a special messenger arrived at my door with airline tickets to Buenos Aires and an invitation for me to join you there.  Those months were the most enjoyable I have had as an adult in the presence of a parent," she replied quietly as she came to a stop in front of his desk.  She gave him a deep bow and remained standing respectfully.  He returned her bow slightly, befitting his rank and standing with her. 

Smiling at the memory she continued, "That was the year I learned how to tango, discovered the beauty of salsa music and came to understand the way an over-protective parent truly acts."

Sensei nodded slightly to each recollection and smiled very slightly at the last observation.  Usually his face was expressionless but whenever he looked at her his eyes betrayed his feelings of love and pride.  She openly returned the shared sentiment by smiling lovingly at her former teacher. 

"You mean a great deal to me.  Every time Daddy rebuffed my attempts to be closer to him, I was disappointed instead of hurt.  The thought of you and your regard for me saved me from excessive repining.  Now I have something else to ask of you:  Please allow me to finally treat you as the parent you have always been to me.  I want you to live with my family.  Teach my children the traditions and customs you have taught me as a true Grandfather in his latter years is expected to do," she asked in a voice full of respect and love. 

"I never realized that I taught you to be so formal.  I had my reasons for complying with your husband's request; you have just given me another, daughter," he said with a fond nod. 

_Walter's residence_

_Sausalito, CA _

The distinguished elderly gentleman stood uncertainly at the wrought iron gate.  His hands clutched the bars like a cell house prisoner as he peered from the outside looking into the garden bursting with the vibrant colors of flowers and various shades of verdures.  He had dressed with care and it showed from his precisely creased pants to the nearly intentionally well-worn herringbone blazer.  The whiteness of his hair and the cragginess of his face serve to emphasize his difficult life and the hard choices he had been forced to make, not to mention the sorrow some of those choices had caused him.  He stood there for several minutes entranced by the simple beauty that lay before him when he was suddenly roused from his trance-like state by the arrival of a sturdy-looking SUV. 

He first observed the passengers alighting from the vehicle with an eager interest, and then seeing that neither adult bore any resemblance to the face he sought, the spark of anticipation in his eyes died like a flickering ember.  An elderly Japanese man looked at him with cautious interest as two young boys jumped happily out of the vehicle.  The driver looked at the elderly man questioningly, then was given a small nod as confirmation that he was free to leave.  The two active boys were quickly corralled and speaking in Japanese the elderly man gave instructions to the eldest boy.

Nodding his understanding the child took a few steps forward and addressed the visitor.  "May we help you?"

Smiling at the boy's polite manner and tone, the visitor smiled and answered, "Yes, I'm looking for some friends of mine.  They gave me this address but I'm unsure if this is the correct place."

"Who is it that you're looking for?" the child asked with blunt curiosity. 

"Well, one of them is named Jarod.  I'm not too sure what his last name is and I have been searching for him for some time." 

"That's my daddy's name!" the younger boy exclaimed with a smile.  The elderly Asian placed a restraining hand on the younger child's shoulder. 

The spark in the visitor's eye returned along with a tentative smile.  "Really?  My name is Sydney and I'm an old friend of his." 

The Asian man spoke in rapid Japanese to the older boy who kept a wary eye on Sydney.  "My Grandfather says that he's heard Daddy mention your name.  You're welcome to come inside to wait, my father should be home in a few minutes." 

As Sydney was considering the invitation, a silver Audi station wagon pulled into the driveway.  Both young boys turned and rushed towards the vehicle as the Asian man continued to stare mutely at Sydney.  As soon as the tall man got out, the boys started speaking loudly to him, each vying for their father's attention.  Sydney watched the scene with a full heart as he saw his former protégé greet his children.  Jarod hugged, then kissed the top of the older boy's head and lifted his younger son into his arms.  Jarod listening to their chatter, looked up in surprise the second he could understand what they both were saying.  He put down the child and a large smile creased his face as he looked into the aging face of his former mentor. 

"Sydney!  How are you?  Did you just arrive?"

"Jarod, you look great.  It's wonderful to see you again," Sydney said with a large, affectionate smile. 

Jarod walked up to Sydney and embraced his old friend.  It had been over 5 years since they had seen each other personally; they usually kept in touch via the Internet.  When Jarod pulled away he caught Sydney's arm and pulled him into the home.  As they walked into the expansive kitchen, Sydney had a chance to get a quick look around and was immediately impressed.  The kitchen was large and expensive-looking but had a homey air about it.  The Asian gentleman followed them inside then quickly disappeared further into the house.  Jarod's eyes were still on Sydney and apparently he hadn't noticed his father-in-law's exit.

Sydney was slightly confused at this development.  He clearly remembered the picture Jarod had faxed him featuring himself holding Miss Parker.  Jarod had referred to Parker as his wife, so how was it that his father-in-law was Japanese?  The questions swirling in his mind must have shown in his face as Jarod smiled indulgently and instead of explaining he proudly introduced Sydney to his sons. 

"Sydney, I would like you to met my sons.  This is Reijiro and the younger one is Eddie, Timmy our oldest son is at soccer practice.  Guys this is Sydney, he took care of me during my childhood."  

Sydney nodded and looked at the eldest child more closely.  The boy was very comely with straight dark brown hair, fair-complexion and inquisitive hazel eyes.  While he bore a strong resemblance to Jarod when he was that age, it was obvious that Parker was his mother from some of his unconscious mannerisms.  The boys murmured shy hellos to their father's guest.  Sydney nodded at Reijiro as the questions in his mind began to mount and turned his perplexed gaze on Eddie.  The younger child was clearly Parker's; everything in his face and manners reminded the old man of his former colleague.  

"Daddy, if I finish my homework now, may I watch TV?" Reijiro asked suddenly.

"Yes, but no computer games until you're completely finished, clear?"

"Thanks Daddy.  Come on Eddie, let's go upstairs," Reijiro said to his younger brother herding the little boy out of the room before him.  Just as they were about to leave, Reijiro turned and with the utmost politeness said, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Sydney."  

"Bye, Mr. Sydney!" Eddie rejoined loudly. 

Before Sydney could correct them about his name, both boys had quickly left the room.  For the next hour over cups of coffee, Jarod visited with Sydney.  There was so much to catch up on that many of Sydney's recent questions laid in his mind forgotten in favor of relating to Jarod his own adventures touring Europe with his son, Nicholas and the tentative rekindling of his relationship with Michelle.  They were still talking when another door in the house slammed shut and the loud stomping of tiny feet rushed towards the door as both boys were yelling in unison, "Momma!" 

Jarod, used to receiving as well as hearing this noisy greeting from his children, continued on with the conversation without pausing.  Sydney, distracted and extremely curious looked keenly at Jarod.  "Is that Parker?" 

He looked at his elderly mentor curiously and said out loud, "Who else would it be?"   Her children loudly recounting their day drowned out the softer, practically inaudible responses from their mother.  The sounds of the family quickly faded and Sydney was left with yet another question and some disappointment in not seeing his old friend. 

Jarod noting Sydney's disappointment answered his unasked question, "She usually goes upstairs to change out of her work clothes then comes out to hunt me down," Jarod stated with a laugh.  "Some things never change."

Sydney shared in the laugh and twenty minutes later, like clockwork; Maggie came down looking for Jarod with Reijiro in tow.  

"My God, Sydney, it's been so long since I've seen you.  How are you doing?" Maggie inquired congenially. 

There were only a few, rare times, mostly away from the Centre in which she had used that tone with him.  Involuntarily he smiled at her and rising to his feet, he answered her question sincerely.  He noticed she held back politely as though unsure of what his reaction to her would be.  Still smiling he replied, "My day would be a lot better if I could embrace my old colleague." 

She smiled beautifully and obliged him gratefully.  Sydney stayed another hour, enjoying their company and watching with barely hidden astonishment as Maggie held Reijiro in her lap and quietly talked with him.  Jarod watched Sydney's face with a smile but said nothing.  She was the kind of mother he had always suspected she would be: loving, considerate and interested in a manner she could only have learned from her mother.  When it was finally time for him to leave, having turned down their offer to stay for dinner, he asked a favor from Maggie.

"Parker, there is something important that I need to do next week.  I was hoping to elicit your help."

"Of course, Sydney.  I may have a few meetings scheduled depending on the day but nothing I can't rearrange." 

It was at this point the Asian gentleman from earlier entered the kitchen.  Sydney watched with amazement as Parker bowed and seamlessly switched languages and spoke in rapid fire Japanese.  She then turned to Sydney and said, "Sydney, I don't believe you have ever met my mentor.  Sensei Otsu this is Sydney, he and I worked at the Centre together for a few years.  I believe I have mentioned him to you before." 

"Yes you have.  It is a pleasure to meet you Sydney," Sensei Otsu said in heavily accented English.  

"The pleasure is mine.  Meeting you answers a number of questions I have always had about Parker but could never elicit a satisfying answer from her," he replied with a smile.  

_Matherly Academy_

_Sausalito, CA_

The bright afternoon sun was almost blinding in its own relentlessness.  The only relief from the heat was the waves of cool ocean breezes that wafted in infrequent intervals across the broad expanse of the enclosed field of play.  A sleek black limo glided smoothly to a graceful stop at the curb, commanding a full view through the chain-link fence of the schoolboys at play.  Inside the two male passengers looked eagerly out of the heavily tinted windows attempting to catch a glance of the subject of their trip.  

Maggie leaned back comfortably in her seat as her eyes quickly scanned the field and found a familiar figure running eagerly with his schoolmates.  "He's the one on this side of the field—number 14 wearing a blue jersey," she replied to their unasked question.  The three passengers watched with interest as the boy, his attention completely rapt in the game, sped forward unexpectedly and retrieved a pass from his teammate and expertly kicked the soccer ball towards the goal.  The ball was about to be deflected when another blue jersey intercepted it and booted the ball home for another score.  The team cheered the last boy who touched the ball and patting each other on the back, they quickly moved down field as the game continued. 

"He looks like a fine boy, you should be very proud," the elderly man commented gently to his companion. 

"He's very athletic and popular among his classmates.  I've made it a point for him to learn the piano.  He's very good but refuses to believe it.  Right now his mind is preoccupied with learning martial arts and excelling in mathematics," Maggie said with a gentle smile.  The other man nodded absently to his friends' praise, as his eyes remained riveted to the boyish figure in the number 14 jersey.

"It would seem that you have done a wonderful job with the boy.  He seems to be leading a perfectly normal, stable life," Sydney replied softly as his eyes finished their assessment of the woman sitting across from him whom he still occasionally addressed as Parker. 

Maggie stared at her former colleague silently for a few seconds before shrugging and stating in an equally quiet voice, "It was the least I could do.  I owe his father so much, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."  She suddenly felt a warm hand envelop her own lightly.  Slightly startled she turned to look at Angelo as she turned her hand over to clasp his.  Sydney noticed the contact and smiled gently.

"It was good of you to bring Angelo with you.  I understand from Jarod that you were traveling through Canada when you decided to drop in on Angelo for a visit."

"Yes.  I did that on purpose to see him in the Toronto sanitarium, just to make sure he was still comfortable and well looked after," Sydney replied with a nod.  "The doctors there agreed with me that this trip would be therapeutic for him."

Angelo turned to his old friend and squeezing her hand briefly said clearly, "Thank you." 

Looking into Angelo's eyes she smiled sadly at him and nodded mutely.  "If you would like to meet him, I would be more than happy to arrange it," she asked gently. 

"No.  Timmy happy.  Loves daughter.  Meet Angelo will be sad," Angelo replied forcefully. 

Leaning slightly towards him, Maggie stared into Angelo's eyes, "I can explain things to him or better yet Jarod can get him to understand…" 

"No!" Angelo replied as he snatched his hand away in emphasis, all the while shaking his head.

"It's alright Angelo.  We won't do anything you don't approve of, alright?" Sydney said soothingly, his calm voice, slightly settled Angelo's agitation.  Noticing her withdrawal, Sydney sighed inwardly.  He understood her guilt over Angelo's condition but was still slightly bemused over it.  He had heard rumors of some of the questionable acts she had committed while working for the Centre and nary saw her bat an eye when faced with the consequences.  Playing mediator, Sydney guessed there was one thing that would make the savant extremely happy and remove Parker momentarily from the constant reminder of her guilt. 

"Parker, would you do a favor for both of us?" Sydney asked smoothly.  When she turned to look at him, his only reply was a raised eyebrow.  "I believe the game is just about over, could we just sit here and watch you congratulate him on his team's victory?"

Maggie remained quiet for several minutes longer before shrugging slightly and alighting from the limo.  She walked over to the chain link fence and walked along side the field until she came to an unlocked gate, she gingerly stepped through it. 

Sydney took up Maggie's vacated seat and watched as his former colleague walked onto the recently emptied field.  Time had barely touched her face or figure and he watched her with interest, taking note of her more conservative but still expensive attire.  She had a beautifully tailored, navy blue blazer, under which she wore a light blue silk blouse and fashionably cut pants, which matched the blazer.  She wore her hair longer than she had while at the Centre which served to emphasize her resemblance to her deceased mother.   She stopped when she reached the middle of the field and appeared to be looking for the little boy.  

"Momma!"  A high-pitched male voice yelled from the tight group of soccer players.  An energetic pre-teen broke away from the crowd and ran happily to the woman standing in the middle of the field.  The child's speed didn't decrease much as he approached his mother.  He ran into the woman with some force as she opened her arms to him and swung him to the side.  She leaned over slightly and hugged him to her affectionately.

"Did you see the assist I made with the last goal?  We won again!" the excited boy yelled enthusiastically.  

Laughing at his eagerness she smiled at him, and gently brushed the sweat-matted hair from his brow and casually draped an arm around the boy's shoulders.  "Well we're just going to have to go out and have some ice cream in celebration.  You name the place and your brother's, Grandfather, Daddy and I will all be there." 

"Awesome!" he replied with a happy grin.  An expression of slight surprise came over his features when he spotted her limo.  "Are you going to take me home?  What about Grandfather?"

"No, you'll still go home with your Grandfather.  I took the chance that your game hadn't ended yet.  Have I told you that I am very proud of you?"         

"No but thanks Mom!  Jiro's team also won today, so could we have two day's of ice cream?" he asked slyly.   

"That's great news and no, slick, there will only be one day of ice cream.  Wish me luck; I'm actually going to try to pry your Uncle Ethan away from the office to join us.  Now is the moment for me to embarrass you, give me my kiss," she demanded.  

Rolling his eyes playfully, Timmy kissed his mother's cheek when she leaned over and throwing his arms around her neck, gave her a hard hug and ran back towards the bleachers waving good-bye to her. 

When Maggie returned to the limo and gave her driver instructions, she settled back in her seat now directly opposite from Angelo and Sydney.

"Baby Timmy loves daughter and friend.  Will love new baby too." Angelo stated cryptically with a wide smile.  Sydney looked at Maggie with widened eyes.

With a small chuckle, she leaned further back into the seat and smiled at Sydney and Angelo.  "Well, with you around Angelo, there isn't anything a girl can keep secret."  Taking careful note of Sydney's surprised smile she added with a note of cynicism, "I'm sure you're eager to congratulate your horny Pretender for knocking me up again only this time would you mind including in your testosterone fueled backslapping that I am too old for this?  I can't believe he did this to me!" 

"I am still amazed that you and Jarod are _married_.  I suspected this was his goal all along but I must admit that I had my doubts he would ever actually achieve it.  Tell me more about your family." 

"Alright, Reijiro is 7 years old and Edmund is 5 you met them last week.  We have 3 nieces and nephews with one on the way and another acquired by marriage for a grand total of 5.  If I can get Ethan to look up from his computer long enough and out of the guest bedroom, there are a number of his colleagues eager to get their manicured nails into him.  Trent, better known to you as Gemini, finished Medical school far ahead of schedule and is close to completing his residency.  Jarod's parents are still together after a couple rocky years.  I think that's about it," she replied with a smile. 

"There is something else I would like to know.  Your children, do they exhibit the same marked intelligence as you and Jarod?" 

"Yes, we've been very careful with them and have informed their schools not to administer any tests to them without our expressed permission.  Barring that the boys understand to answer incorrectly at least 10-20% of the questions on any formal tests they are given without warning."

"You said Ethan is preoccupied and Trent, I believe you called him, is finishing up his medical residency.  So who has the 5 children?" Sydney asked incredulously.  

"Emily, Jarod's sister, has a husband who is almost as horny as mine," she replied with a laugh.  

"You sound very happy.  It's a relief to see you this way; it has been a long time coming.  I'm still amazed that it was Jarod who affected this change," Sydney said with a distracted air. 

"I'm sure wonder-boy will talk your ear off about this pregnancy.  All the test results show I am having a nice, healthy little girl, who says her name is Ayame.  Any other questions?" she asked amusedly.  

"Have you heard anything about Lyle?" the psychiatrist inquired. 

"No.  I haven't wasted too much thought on him," she lied smoothly.  Abruptly changing the subject she began talking about Ethan and his unprecedented business success.  Sydney smiled at her deflection.  He remembered her reluctance in talking about her own inner sense once she returned from the ill-fated trip to Scotland.  It was obvious here that she knew exactly what was going on with Lyle and the voices were her primary source of information.  The pregnancy probably exacerbated her gift.

"What have you been doing with yourself while Jarod is at the office with Ethan and the children away at school?"

"I told you once a long time ago that I could never see myself chit-chatting with the girls over a latte at the mall.  Well, I did just that a few months ago with Emily in Tokyo.  Time changes everything, doesn't it Sydney?  Ethan has drawn me into the business as well.  It was all I could do to avoid having my picture in that stupid magazine article written about the company.  For little brother's sake, and my sanity, I am CEO, amongst a host of other titles, of the damn octopus he named Polaris." 

It took several seconds for Sydney to stop laughing at the silly look of disgruntled contentedness, which settled on her face.  He remembered the article she spoke of and in addition to touting the innovation and imagination of the founder of Polaris; the article went on to talk about the skill, cunning and uncanny perception of the privately owned firm's CEO.  Sydney guessed she must have made the whole family millions from her business acumen alone.    

Later that evening, after the ice cream feast for their children and leaving them in the vigilant care of her Sensei, Maggie and Jarod joined Sydney and Angelo for a late dinner.  There they reminisced and told Sydney of their final plans to destroy the last remnants of the shattered Centre.     

Just as it was predicted in the scrolls, but that's another story. 

~Fin~ 


End file.
